Healing Harry Potter
by use2b2t2
Summary: Hermione is asked by Dumbledore to help Snape with a potion that could cure lycanthropy for Harry who was bitten by Fenrir Greyback in the final battle.  As they finish the potion they fall in love along the way. HP/DM along SS/HG  Challenge by Aerobabe
1. Chapter 1

A/N A Challenge from Aerobabe.

Chapter 1. Return to Hogwarts

Hermione walked the path heading to the castle of Hogwarts deep in thought. It had been five years since the Final Battle and she never looked back. Why had she been called here?

She stopped just before the entrance and eyed the wizard dressed in the dark robes that she remembered from long ago.

"Professor Snape." Greeting the wizard with a slight smile.

"Mistress Granger." He replied in a cold voice and indicated that she should follow him.

She followed him through the empty halls of the school and past the gargoyles guarding the Headmaster's office. He had not changed much throughout the years.

Professor Snape opened the door and allowed Hermione to enter before him. "Mistress Granger Headmaster." He announced and sat down in a chair at the back of the room.

"Hermione so lovely to see you again. Your advancements in the subtle art of Potions is extraordinary and the reason why I have called you here." Headmaster Dumbledore greeted her, his blue eyes twinkling.

Oh shit! He wanted her to teach potions. Her mind scrambled, thinking of excuses not to accept.

"So predictable after all these years Mistress Granger. " A silky voice called out. "She is thinking of excuses not to teach at this illustrious school Headmaster." Severus continued in a disdainful voice. "I told you that I can complete what you request."

"You have Severus and your efforts have been unsuccessful to date. I'm afraid we need a fresh insight into the problem. You know the stakes in this." Albus replied back, trying to placate the dark wizard.

Severus shot out of his chair and stood up. "My vow was complete with the death of Voldemort!" He snarled out. "I do the research because you requested it Albus and I owe you. It has been researched for centuries with none being successful. I warned you and set the proper expectation before I started this endeavor."

"You did Severus, but you have to admit that she will bring a fresh perspective. You know her achievements Severus."

""She" is still here and does not like being referred to in third person." Raising her voice and watched both wizards turn their attention to her.

"Hermione, my apologies as the situation is urgent." Albus humbly replied back.

"If she accepts then she will acknowledge me as the lead with no questions asked." Severus snarled out and left the office, slamming the door behind him.

Albus chuckled. "That went as well as to be expected. He'll come around."

"You have me here Headmaster and I have never forgiven you for hiding the fact that you were not dead and forced Harry, Ron, and I into our forced isolation and picking up the clues that you left to defeat Voldemort. You could have guided us." She admonished.

"Hermione…" Albus began.

She held out her hand. "I do not want to hear your reasoning as that is in the past. I am no longer the innocent teenager and will not be bowed to your will by sweet word. What I wonder is why am I here if Professor Snape has been unable to complete what you requested of him. He is one of the foremost Potions Masters in the Wizarding world and cannot solve what you requested of him. What makes you think that I can help?"

"You heard of the death of Ronald Weasley?"

The Headmaster's question threw her off track. "I did and it was reported that he died in his sleep by a failed heart. I went to the funeral after all." Noticing the sad look of her ex-Headmaster.

"It was a closed casket was it not?" Albus asked.

"It was and I wondered about that. But I thought that it was the wish of Arthur and Molly." Her quick mind put the unsaid into the forefront. "There was a cover-up?" She shrilled out. "The person responsible should have been given the Kiss and justice served!" Poor Ron she thought.

"I called in all of my markers in the Ministry to protect him. If he kills again then it will be Azkaban and the Kiss. Hermione you are our only hope." He pleaded.

"Why should I save this murderer Albus?" She stood up. "I will take my leave Headmaster. I will not work to save the one responsible for my friend's death."

A blonde haired wizard burst forth from a side door. "Don't go before the Headmaster explains!" He pleaded.

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione hissed out. "Even more reason to leave. Headmaster…" Standing from her chair and walked to the door.

"Stay Hermione and listen to me!" A familiar voice from long ago shouted out.

Hermione paused, hand on the door handle when she heard the voice and turned around and saw Harry Potter standing in the doorway. She had not seen him in five years and he looked worse for wear.

A heavy silence descended upon the room.

Hermione strode up to Harry pushing her finger into his chest, her voice shrill. "Harry Potter here after five years? Five years of ignored owls and I know you kept in contact with Ron. All he would tell me is you are fine…" Her voice faded. Professor Snapes's failure at something that had been researched for centuries. Albus calling in all of his markers at the Ministry. It wasn't about Draco but Harry.

"Oh Harry! What have you gotten yourself into?" Drawing him into her arms and held him.

"I'm sorry for hiding everything from you. And Ron hid it because I begged him to and it was wrong Hermione."

Hermione watched Harry take Draco's hand and kissed it. "Draco begged me to involve you and I ignored him. I should have listened to Draco. I would not find myself here and not have killed Ron."

Draco kissed Harry's hand. "Granger can help us Harry. I told you that she could."

Malfoy giving a compliment to her? Did Harry just say that he killed Ron?

"You and Draco are a couple Harry? I can't believe it!" Disbelief in her voice. "I have not forgiven you Harry and your story better be good. We were thick as thieves and we destroyed Voldemort together. Why did you hide yourself away from me Harry?"

Harry sighed. "How could I tell my best friend that I am a werewolf and that I recently killed our best friend? An accident Hermione but I was responsible."

Hermione saw the pain in her friend's green eyes. "Tell me your story Harry. I'm not promising anything."

"Fair enough Hermione." Harry replied. "It started during the Final battle. When I left you and Ron and went to the forest to seek out Voldemort on my own and Fenir Greyback found me. I fought and killed him but not before he bit me. I tended the wound best I could and finished what I needed to do." Harry raised his shirt and revealed the red scar of bite marks on his lower right side.

"At the celebration one month later Draco approached me. He told me how he felt. Hermione I denied the pull and after all of the death and destruction I pursued it. I told Ginny later and she understood." He looked to her in shame.

"Harry I'm not judging you. It's hard not to see Draco Malfoy for the bastard that he is and used his influence to avoid get what he deserved."

Draco shrugged. "I went to trial Granger and Harry testified at my reluctance to kill the Headmaster. I remind you that my Godfather and Dumbledore planned the deception. It was Harry's testimony that allowed me to avoid the Kiss and not my money and influence."

Harry continued. "We became a couple and Draco and his mother built a strong cage in the bowels of Malfoy Manor and I would go there to transform. All went well for years and Ron sat outside of my cage. He calmed me Hermione when I was transformed into the beast that I became. His words soothed me. I suppose it was like my father and Remus Lupin. But he could not transform into an Animangus, so he sat outside my cage and held vigil. His words helped me so much Hermione in my form. Then I broke from my cage and I killed him."

Harry sobbed out. "Ron always locked himself in outside of the cage and I got loose Hermione. After I killed him I went out and killed so many in the village. Thank Merlin that I did not just bite them and curse them into what I had become. The Aurours caught me and bound me up at sunrise."

"And that is where I come in Hermione." Albus spoke. "I told you I called in all of my markers. Despite my intervention, Harry is person non grata. He was relieved of his duties as an Aurour. The Ministry was not willing to remember his sacrifice. You know of the bias against werewolves in our world."

"After I killed Ron I went to Professor Snape and asked for a poison to take my life. Bastard that he is denied me and actually laughed, telling me that I should deal with my lot in life just as he has."

"I'm thankful for that love." Draco called out.

She looked to her friend. "Do you love him Harry?"

Harry held Draco's hand. "With all that I am Hermione."

Hermione thought for a moment. "I will help you Harry. But Gods help me! You realize that Professor Snape hates me?"

Draco looked to her. "He may hate you, but he respects you."

Hermione went back to the door and looked to Harry. "I hope that he can move beyond that. I will try to help him cure you Harry. I promise you nothing Harry. So many has failed before."

"It is all that I can hope for Hermione." Harry whispered out. "If not I ask you this Potions Mistress Hermione Granger. Brew me a poison and allow me to take my life."

"I will if I need to Harry. But let's see how things go before you plan your death." She replied

Hermione made her way down to the dungeons to address her new colleague. The wizard had baggage and hoped that he would rise beyond it.

She found herself at the entrance to his quarters and watched the door open. "Misstress Granger I see that you have decided to rush into the unknown. Welcome to my chambers"

Hermione walked into his chambers and eyed the wizard. "I hope that you will forget my articles Professor Snape. We have to focus."

He looked to her. "It is one thing to joust with words in publications Mistress Granger but you are in my domain now." He snarled out.


	2. Chapter 2 Explanations

A/N A Challenge from Aerobabe.

Chapter 2 Explanations.

He looked to her. "It is one thing to joust with words in publications Mistress Granger but you are in my domain now." He snarled out.

HGSSHGSS

"You have to admit that my editorials were proven to have merit. You even admitted it in writing." She lightly replied.

"We are masters of potions. You could have requested a meeting to discuss it." He growled out.

Hermione laughed, pleased that it irritated her ex-professor. "I did Professor Snape. All of my owls were returned by you unopened. Admit it, you have issues with me and that was the reason you sent them back. I had no recourse but to respond back through publication. Why on earth would I have contacted you otherwise?"

She chuckled. "Certainly not to ask you on an outing amongst friends. I don't think you have any save Albus and possibly Minerva and Poppy."

"Why are you here Mistress Granger?" Damn witch managed to score a point.

"To get a copy of your research to date Professor Snape and to answer the unasked question that you have as to why Albus asked me here."

He motioned for her to follow him and entered his study. He pulled a thick book out and tapped his wand, copying it and handed the copy to her.

"I'm waiting for enlightenment." He spoke in a disdainful voice.

"I have been researching a cure for vampirism and have obtained exciting results through blood work. I will get my research from my flat and pass it to you. It may help in your research."

He arched an eyebrow. "I think that the undead would have issues with that. They are classed as beings according to the Ministry of Magic."

"They probably would, losing immortality and all that. When I met the vampire Sanguini in fourth year he gave me the creeps with his hypnotic stare and his hungry look." She shuddered for a moment thinking of the vampire.

Severus saw his chance to take back control and struck like a snake.

"And this is coming from one who tried to be a champion of House Elf rights? They did not want help and I doubt that the vampires will greet you with open arms. You amuse me Mistress Granger but please continue your research." He chuckled darkly.

Hermione glared at him and he knew that he scored a point. The Slytherin within him was appeased and he wanted her out of his quarters.

"I remind you that I am the lead and I will review your research. I doubt that it will have relevance but we shall see." Motioning her back to the entrance to his chambers and slammed the door shut behind her.

Hermione found herself in the hall. Damn wizard. She hoped that he could overcome whatever prejudice he held against her to save Harry.

She made her way to the Astronomy tower to think. When she was a student she went there for peace of mind.

Opening the door she walked to the battlements and looked up into the night sky, the stars glowing brightly against the dark sky. So many shining, unhindered by the bright lights of the muggle cities that she was accustomed to. She gazed up and allowed herself to be caught up in their beauty and lost herself, thinking of the problem that was presented to her.

HGSSHGSS

Severus poured himself a glass of Firewhiskey and sat down before the fire in his common room. The girl had returned a witch in her own right and stood up to him. None of his ex-students in all the years that he taught had the pluck to do that. He grudgingly admitted to himself that maybe she was up to the challenge.

He remembered her Master's ceremony. Two years after the fall of Voldemort she had the audacity to demand the Council of Masters to convene and test her, referencing the bylaws of long ago that if one could pass their test the candidate could be inducted without the formal training normally required. It threw the council into an uproar because she was not an apprentice. The few witches on the council were willing to give the witch a chance and supported her petition and a call went out around the Wizarding world calling all available to test the upstart with the goal of her to fail. One hundred met to test her and it was the longest testing of a candidate in history.

His test was the Wolfsbane potion because only a handful could successfully brew it hence the high price to obtain it. She passed every test and all gathered as the purple robes of a Potions Master was wrapped around her and the medallion given to her.

Her acceptance speech rankled the council even more. "I'm glad that I passed your test. I only petitioned you to become a master so I can purchase the Class A ingredients I need for my research. Good day!" Leaving the stunned council muttering in anger at her sudden departure from them. He gave her point for that for most of his fellow masters were pompous bastards

He wondered of her work with blood. Blending muggle science with potions was unheard of. Uncrossing his long legs, he placed the glass on the table and went to his bedchambers. Tomorrow should prove interesting.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

"Granger."

Hermione pulled her gaze away from the stars and saw Malfoy standing at the door. "It's Hermione. You care for Harry so I am willing to try to get along with you."

"It's Draco Hermione. And it goes beyond caring Hermione because I love him with all that I am. Harry told me that this was your favorite place in all of Hogwarts and that I could find you here. I'm here to make amends if I can. If anyone can help him it is you."

She observed the wizard. Gone was the haughty continence, revealing a man concerned about one he loved.

"Look to the stars Draco and tell me what you see."

Draco moved to stand beside her. "It's peaceful up here Hermione. I never realized it before." Looking up to the stars. "But I had other things going on when I was here. My father beat me every year that you bested me academically Hermione. But I failed my father up here all those years ago and brought my family into disgrace with the Dark Lord. You have no idea how it was." Rubbing his left arm subconsciously. "But my Godfather and the Headmaster had it all planned. It would have been nice to know at the time."

Hermione looked to him. "I know how you feel. Albus forced us into that one year trek chasing the clues that he left and he could have revealed himself to us. I have not forgiven him for that."

"You should Hermione. One thing that I found is that redemption is refreshing. Harry did that for me and I hope that you do as well."

"You've changed Draco Malfoy. Tell me how you and Harry became a couple."

Draco took her hand and pulled her down to sit down next to him. "It was at the celebration held a month later. My mother forced me to go so I could try to get in good grace with humble acknowledgement that I was misguided and Imperio'd and blame my dead father for the Mark. It was far from the truth because I took the Mark to save them."

He spoke in a soft voice closing his eyes and smiled. "I remember it all like it just happened."

_Draco stood at the door knowing what his mother commanded of him was not a good idea. His godfather walked passed by him muttering. "Come in if you are brave enough Draco."_

_He watched in anger as Severus walked by without a backward glance. Slytherin point to the man as he was not showing any association to him by not offering to walk in with him._

_Pulling out his wand he stood undecided when Harry and Ron walked up._

_Ron shouted. "Malfoy you have no business being here! I remember Hermione being tortured at your Manor and you did nothing."_

"_But I did Weasel be." Draco snarled out. "When you lot was brought to my Manor by the snatchers I denied that I recognized Harry Potter despite the hex that Granger obviously performed. I can't help that Aunt Bella had a little intelligence left in her insane mind to determine that she probably had the Golden Trio within her grasp noticing the fact that you and Granger was captured with him. Where is that fuzzy haired witch anyway?"_

"_Put down your wand Ron and go inside while I have a chat with Malfoy." Harry commanded._

_Ron glared at his best friend for a moment and entered the door. "Don't waste too much time Harry."_

_Green eyes met grey. "Why are you really here Malfoy?"_

_No hate in his voice, only curiosity. Draco decided to come clean with the wizard._

_Harry listened to his story saying nothing._

"_Hermione decided not to attend. She has suffered and remembered everyone who died that night and having a hard time dealing with it."_

_Harry sighed. "You were a pawn just as we were. We need to heal and I'll walk in with you Draco Malfoy and support you."_

"_I don't need charity Potter!" Draco snarled out._

"_You don't Draco Malfoy. You need a friend and I can be that for you if you allow it. I know how it is to be isolated." Harry softly replied._

_Draco remembered his mother's command and yet there was something that drew him to the once hated wizard with the lightning shaped scar._

"_Put away your wand Draco. You'll not need it." Harry softly commanded._

_Draco put his wand away and entered the door with Harry beside him._

Draco finished his story including Harry's defense of him when he sat chained in Courtroom Ten of the Ministry and how they finally became a couple and Ron's acceptance of him.

Hermione wiped a tear away. "It's a wonderful story but I remind you that your Godfather has issues with me." Recounting her meeting with Professor Snape. "I can't promise you or Harry anything."

"You give us hope Hermione and that is the best that we have had in years. Would you really brew a poison for Harry?"

"I would Draco and it would be untraceable but I would make sure that he truly desired it by administering Veritiserum first to make sure that is what he truly desires. I owe Harry that much." Hermione replied with sadness in her voice.

Draco stood up. "Fair enough and I will leave you. Do you forgive me for all that I have done to you in the past?"

Hermione responded. "I do Draco and I promise that I will try my best for you and Harry."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Draco slid into the bed and gathered Harry in his arms.

"How did it go?"

"Well Harry. She has forgiven me and willing to try. The only obstacle is my Godfather. I plan to be the Slytherin that I am and remind him of certain things." He chuckled drawing Harry closer to him, lightly kissing his cheek.

"Don't ask Harry." Draco muttered falling asleep beside his wizard.

Harry fell asleep in Draco's arms secure in the thought that there might be hope for him yet.

AN: What does Draco know? Hermione passes her research next and collaboration with the dour wizard begins in next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 Focus

A/N A Challenge from Aerobabe. Bold is mind speak. WARNING: Man on Man Action. Story entwined DM/HP and HG/SS.

Chapter 3 Focus

Hermione woke up early and dressed in blue jeans and a green T-shirt that she created after Ron dragged her to the Hog's Head to celebrate her becoming a Master of Potions. Taming her locks with a brush she decided that her appearance was acceptable.

The mirror that she used admonished. "You need to wear robes here dear. Your attire is not fitting for you."

Great. A charmed mirror. "I'm not faculty so it is acceptable to me." Leaving her chambers hearing the mirror tsk tsk behind her.

Nothing has changed here she reflected, making her way down to the main hall where everyone gathered to eat. When she was here the halls were always bustling with students going to wherever they need to be, noisy and alive with activity.

"Hermione so glad to see you up so early and I find your shirt amusing." Albus spoke and pulled out a chair so that she could sit down beside him.

Professor Snape pulled down his paper for a moment and read what was on the shirt. "Do you get many offers Mistress Granger?"

She sat down and a plate of fruit appeared with a glass of water chuckling. "I'm afraid not Professor Snape because I only wear this in the muggle world and they think that it refers to coffee. Ron dragged me down to the Hog's Head to celebrate my mastership and I created this in a drunken haze as part of a bet." She looked to the wizard and found that he was reading his newspaper again, ignoring her reply.

"Do you wish to be stirred or brewed?" Albus read and clapped his hands. "Relevant to a Master of Potions I must say."

"I'm glad you appreciate it Headmaster." Hermione replied and began to eat her breakfast.

"A dark man will enter your life and weave a web around you. Captured, you will not be able to escape and fall into his spell. Trapped you are because of a call from the wolf. I warn you Hermione Granger!" A voice called out.

She whispered to the Headmaster. "You told her that I would be working with Professor Snape?"

"I did Hermione." He whispered back disturbed at the prediction. He only said that Hermione was helping Severus with research and nothing more.

"Thank you Professor Trelawney and I'll be on guard. Do you happen to know the identity of this dark man so that I can protect myself?" She asked and chuckled.

Professor Trelawney stood up in a huff at her disrespect. "You never understood the fine art of Divination and I fear you never will dear girl. You have no one to blame but yourself." Reminding the witch of her failure and left the Great Hall.

Albus changed the subject. "What are your plans today Hermione?"

"I'm going home to retrieve my research to date so Professor Snape can read up on my research and hopefully he can come up with direction with what we need to do." Hermione replied.

Professor Snape lowered his paper and turned to her. "At least you know your place Mistress Granger. Make sure you remember it."

Hermione glared at him. Despite what Draco said last night, working with Professor Snape was going to be difficult.

"I'll try to be the best minion that I can Professor Snape but don't expect stellar results." She drily replied and wiped her lips with a napkin. "I'll be going now."

His obsidian eyes met her brown eyes. "I'm expecting to grade you Troll in that endeavor Mistress Granger. Perhaps you can score up to Dreadful if you work hard enough."

"I intend to score at least Poor." Hermione shot back. "I'm sure you'll be disappointed in the score that you will be forced to give me after my stellar performance in the exacting art of being a minion. Where can I find you when I arrive back?"

"In my quarters as the students are away for summer break. I do hope to be disappointed with your pitiful research. Remember that I do not want you here and forced to interact with you because of the Headmaster. Have I set the correct expectations Mistress Granger?"

Hermione smiled. "Perfectly Professor Snape. But remember expectations can change."

The wizards watched her leave and Albus turned to him. "Was that necessary Severus?"

He said nothing and left the Headmaster to his own thoughts.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Draco woke up and found Harry looking to him. "I know that look Harry."

Harry turned Draco to face him and grabbed Draco's hand and placed it on his rock hard cock. "I think that you remember that love."

He sighed out in pleasure as Harry stroked his long length enjoying the feel of his touch. "You draw me in but we have to stop. There are Slytherin plans to be made concerning my godfather Harry." Reminding Harry of their conversation last night.

Harry nuzzled the blonde wizard's neck kissing lightly. "You've awakened the Lion and it cannot be placed to rest without the Snake." Running his hands along the lithe wizard's body, forcing Draco's hand to his cock again and sighed out in pleasure when he felt him stroke it. "Bliss." He moaned out, feeling Draco's light touch. "You know that you will have to lock me up soon."

"Focus Harry. Slytherin plans to be made." Draco tried to remind him as he moaned out in pleasure, his resolve fading quickly. Gods Harry drove him mad with desire and he fought to control it. Slytherin plans he reminded himself watching Harry move down and licked the weeping head of his cock. Oh Merlin! He ran his hands through Harry's hair before pushing his hot lips down fully onto his cock and hissed out in pleasure.

He felt himself slip away as Harry moved, swirling his tongue at his hole taking him to new heights. "Damn you Harry Potter." Draco moaned out. "Focus on the problem at hand."

Harry moved up and pushed Draco onto his knees and grabbed the jar of lubricant. "I am focused on the problem at hand Draco." He growled out and lubed up his rock hard cock and rubbed it against the entrance. "I have it well in hand."

He pushed himself until he was enveloped fully into Draco and muzzled his neck. "Say my name." He whispered.

Draco moaned out. "Move Harry and love me."

He started with a gentle motion rocking him. "Always Draco and I will never stop loving you." A move from Draco and he increased his speed, Draco's moaning driving him to pound into him.

Soon he felt his balls tighten indicating his release. Grabbing Draco's lean hips to still his movements, he concentrated on reaching nirvana and felt himself come deep inside Draco and shouted out "Draco!" continuing and panted out until he was finished.

Harry removed himself and pushed Draco onto his back and kissed him deeply, running his fingers through the long blonde locks. He fell beside Draco and tightly held him. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you Draco Malfoy."

"This is coming from a wizard that asked his best friend to brew a poison for him and leave me alone." Draco reminded him.

"I might have to rethink my position as it would not be fair to you Draco. You support me and acknowledge me despite my status of persona non grata."

Draco turned around and looked to his lover. "We have to have faith Harry. Hermione is here now and we have to hope that she will find the answer. I took enough beatings from my father because of her brilliance and that fact alone gives me hope Love."

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione left the castle and Apparated into her flat in London. Damn the man! She thought.

She picked up a carrier and coaxed Crookshanks into it. The elderly Half Kneazle moved slowly and walked into the opened door and turned around to look to his Familiar.

*****You are taking me to your parents***** Crookshanks sent.

*****I'm sorry Crooks. I just found out Harry is a werewolf and Albus requested that I help Professor Snape with research. I'm not sure how long I'll be away*****

*****And he caused your red headed friend's death. But this Snape? You loathe and admire him at the same time*****

Hermione looked to her cat not saying or thinking a word.

*****There is something else you think about the dark man. Be wary of it or you will be hurt*****

Hermione went to her study and packed her research in a backpack and went back to the living room and picked up the carrier.

*****At least your parents spoil me*****

"That they do Crooks." Hermione told her familiar and Apparated away to her parents home.

A quick visit with her parents informing them of how to contact her and leaving Crookshanks with them she found herself back at the gates of Hogwarts and made her way up to meet with Professor Snape.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus opened his door revealing Draco in perfect dress and let him in. "Why are you here Godson? I suspect that it is to champion Hermione Granger."

Draco chuckled. "Of course Godfather."

He poured two healthy portions of Fire whiskey and handed the glass out to the young wizard and drank his down.

"I'm waiting Draco and do not dare to ask me to be nice to the witch. She will not bring anything new to this problem with your lover. I told you that this pursuit was futile when I began this." He snarled out.

"I know Godfather and I remind you of this." Pulling up the left sleeve of his robes, revealing the Dark Mark. "You promised me that I would never have to take it and I was forced to at the end. And you hid the charade of Dumbledore's death and I am calling my markers in based on your promise."

Severus eyed the faded Mark as magic swirled around him, reminding him of his vow. "What do you require of me?" He snarled out.

"Nothing that evokes a new vow Godfather." Draco smoothly replied. "You had enough of that in the past. Just work with her. That is all that I ask of you."

Draco drank down his drink and looked to his Godfather. "You owe me Godfather."

"I spoke for you during your trial. That should be enough." His Godfather growled out.

"You did and I did not mention the chat that we had concerning if Harry Potter failed and Voldemort victorious and how we could protect ourselves." Draco lightly replied. "You are a hero now and I know that quite a few witches spread their legs open for you. Why give that up?"

Draco continued. "What do you hold against her Godfather?"

"Go Draco. I will work with her the best that I am able to. That should appease the vow that you hold against me." Severus snarled out not willing to think of Hermione Granger.

"I know you hate it Godfather and I am Slytherin after all." Draco told him.

Severus looked to his Godson and chuckled. "That you are and well done." Pushing the wizard out of his door and slammed the door shut behind him. Damn him for reminding him of the promise of long ago.

He thought of his ex-student now supposedly equal. She filled out nicely through the years. Gahh Stop it Severus! You have enough willing witches even if they did not want to meet him for a second time.

HGSSHGSS

Hermione stood before the door and hesitated for a moment. Damn cat reminding her of the past. She pushed her thoughts aside and knocked on the door and watched it open on its own.

"Come in Mistress Granger." His voice called out.

She entered his chambers and noticed that Professor Snape was not there.

"Walk to the second door on your left." His voice called out lazily.

She did as he instructed and found herself in what looked to be his personal lab. She remained quiet to not disturb and observed him. Gone were the foreboding black robes and he was wearing jet black slacks and a white long sleeve shirt and looking intently into a cauldron scribbling notes and took the cauldron of the fire to cool.

"We have thirty minutes Mistress Granger. You have your research?" Turning away from his potion.

His voice drew her away from observing his appearance. "Yes Professor Snape." Pulling out a book and a muggle contraption from her backpack and placed it on the table.

She watched Professor Snape pick up the muggle item and eyed it before he placed it back down. "That thing will not work here Mistress Granger."

"I assure you it will Professor Snape. When I first started my research it was fine to write my findings into a book just as all have done in the past. But when I started to research the blood angle I found that I could not accurately describe the reaction to various to blood test. It was then that I created a charm to allow muggle laptop computers to work around magic so that I could see that I created. I did try to register it but the Ministry was adamant about not allowing functional muggle things into our world."

He said nothing and watched her lean over and turned on the computer. "Read the research from the book and then view the videos. They will play in order and the laptop will then turn off."

Hermione looked to him. "I am going to read your research in my chambers. Come there if you have any questions." Leaving him and closed the door softly behind her.

He read her research and then watched the videos on the muggle contraption. Hours later the muggle laptop turned off.

Leaving the contraption in his lab he went to his study and poured himself a glass of Firewhiskey and sat in his leather chair and stared at the fireplace, tossing the drink down and reflected. Her research was promising but did not have a baseline.

Snape turned his thoughts to the witch. She stood up to him and gave back as good as she got. He did not worry about the threats that his godson gave him earlier because he was intrigued. Not only with her research but the witch as well.

He poured himself another drink and reflected. It had been a long time since he felt challenged and longer still that a witch interested him remembering the shirt that she wore earlier asking the question to be stirred or brewed.

Finishing the drink he went to his bed and stripped because he slept naked. Drawing the covers around him he wrapped his hand around his thick cock and stroked it, imagining what Hermione Granger looked like naked and submissive beneath him begging him to take her. Stroking his cock he heard her moan out his name and ejaculated into the duvet covering him. "Hermione!" He moaned out before he fell asleep in his bed.


	4. Chapter 4 Setting Expectations

Chapter 4 Setting Expectations

Severus made his way down to the gates of Hogwarts so that he could travel to Diagon Alley to pick up ingredients he thought would be helpful to the line of research that he would be taking with Mistress Granger.

He stopped and saw twenty muggle silver metal cases sitting just inside the gates with a house elf standing beside them.

"These are Bushy Haired boxes and youse must stay aways as these important for Harry Potter." Dobby the house elf declared.

He looked down to the elf standing in a defensive stance. "Where is the Brushy Haired one elf?"

A loud crack sounded and Hermione suddenly appeared. "Good Afternoon Professor Snape. I've brought all of my tools and samples in case you needed them. The Headmaster was kind enough to allow me to Apparate in and out of the castle and its grounds so I could save time. I've already taken the larger ones up."

She leaned down and scratched Dobby's ear. "Could you and your fellow elves take the rest to the room that the Headmaster has assigned to me to help Harry Potter?"

Dobby snapped his finger and disappeared and arrived back a few moments with twenty others and looked to her happy to be of service. Things were slow when the students were away.

"Can you please take these to the room that Dobby will show you? You must not use your magic."

"Of course Miss." One squeaked out and they gathered the cases up and followed Dobby up to the castle singing.

Hermione watched the line of elves. "For having such squeaky voices their singing is lovely. Wonder why I never heard it in school?"

"You have never been around when they are working. If you went to the kitchens just before meals you would have heard it." Severus replied looking to the witch's dress. She was wearing light blue sleeveless blouse with jeans that accented her hips and legs.

"What are your plans today Professor Snape?" She asked.

"Your research shows promise Mistress Granger. I was on my way to get fresh ingredients for the Wolfsbane potion and other items rumored to kill a werewolf."

Hermione dug into her pocket and pulled out five silver bullets and handed them to him. "You can strike silver bullets off your list. Other than using physical means silver bullets is the easiest way to kill one."

"Always needing to spout out facts without request. You've not changed despite the years that have passed." Severus replied.

"It helps me Professor Snape but I am not who you remember. I hope that you realize that as we work together."

"Join me for lunch at Diagon Alley and then we can gather what we require."

"I would like that Professor Snape." She responded with a smile.

She followed him outside the gates and they both Apparated away to Diagon Alley.

"Dinner first Mistress Granger at the Leaky Cauldron for a chat then we will pick up the ingredients that we require later." Walking to the pub without bothering to wait for her.

Entering the pub Severus went up to Old Tom. "We require a room Tom."

Tom eyed the witch standing beside him. "Your usual?"

"Not this time Tom and we require dinner as well. Your special will do."

Tom slid the key to the dark wizard. "You better be nice to her Professor Snape. I turn my eye away to many things Professor Snape but you are warned."

Severus chuckled. "Do not worry yourself Tom. I assure you that my goal is not to defile one of the savior's of our world."

Tom huffed out. "Just so you know Professor Snape."

Hermione followed Professor Snape up the stairs watching him turn the key and waited for her to enter first.

She entered and sat down at the table in the room. "What in Merlin was that about?"

Professor Snape looked to her with a smirk. "I use Tom's pub for my personal dalliance and I am a lustful wizard. Sometimes my partners have issues with what I present. But you need not worry of that Mistress Granger for I have no design on you."

Hermione sat down. "I should be thankful for that?"

"It depends on what you want Mistress Granger. I am more than what most witches can handle." He silkily replied and sat down looking to her across the table.

He noticed her observing him in a new light trying to fathom what one saw in him and shook her head. "I assure you every encounter was well worth it for me." He spoke out. "But enough of my dalliances Mistress Granger. I want to discuss your research to date. I find that it is alluring and warrant further research into curing a werewolf. The videos were fascinating and I realized why your research stopped six months ago. You need a baseline."

"If we are partners then call me by my given name. It is Hermione and yes you are correct. I need blood from one not yet bitten and the saliva of a vampire to continue. Then they would have to turn so I could follow. You understand that I have issues with one volunteering to turn into something I am trying to prevent."

"Principles Hermione. You need to do away with them if you want to succeed." He smoothly replied.

Hermione glared at him and heard a knock on the door.

Severus flicked his wand and the door opened revealing Old Tom walking in and placed the food on the table before them. "I told you that she would be safe from me."

Old Tom looked to him with distaste. "You leave me to deal with the aftermath of your affairs Professor Snape. Hermione you need to watch this one."

"I pay you well for that Tom." Severus replied calmly. "Now leave me with my guest."

Tom glared at him for a moment and left.

She watched him tuck into his meal and stirred hers around taking a few bites before setting her fork now. "What are your plans Professor Snape."

"I must tell Tom that the meal was satisfactory." Wiping his lips with a napkin and set it down beside his plate. "Call me Severus as we are associates. But we will have a baseline if needed."

"Draco Malfoy? But what if we are unsuccessful?" She whispered out.

"Then you will have to deal with your failure Hermione. You have to ask yourself if you are willing to risk that. I find myself not bothered any way concerning who we are trying to cure. The goal is to be successful in our endeavor." He replied.

"You are a heartless man Severus Snape." She replied back.

"I know Potter showed you my memories and you know that it is not true. I sacrificed all for her and surprised to survive." He snarled out at her words. "And yet I find myself tasked again to save the son."

Severus rose and grabbed the table and looked to her his black eyes glittering. "Are you willing to risk others to damnation to save the one? That is what you have to ask yourself Hermione Granger."

Hermione stood up in anger and walked to the window, throwing the shutters open and looking to the few stars that shown out against the London sky.

She felt him join her. "Damned if I do and damned if I don't." She muttered out.

Severus chuckled. "Welcome to Hell Hermione Granger. Are you ready?"

"I suppose so Severus." She replied in sadness. "Let's go."

Severus held his arm out and felt her grab it. "Off we go Hermione Granger." Leading her down the stairs and out the pub, the patrons watching their departure. He did not leave for several hours after all.

She stood back and watched him purchase his ingredients and strode up to her. "I'll tell you one thing and I hope it appeases the Gryffindor sense of rightness. Perhaps you will not have to use Draco Malfoy in the end."

"You know that that is not true Severus. My research tells you that."

Severus pulled her to him smelling jasmine from her hair and breathed it in. "You smell nice Hermione." He whispered and turned his heel.

"I leave you Hermione and we will start our research tomorrow. I take my leave." Walking away from her and leaving herself to her thoughts.

She watched him leave. Did he tell her that she smelled nice?


	5. Chapter 5 Research Beginning

Chapter 5. Research Beginning

Severus walked through the open door and into the lab that the Headmaster provided her and observed that she must have spent all night setting it up.

"Come on you electronic piece of shit. You are the last thing I need to set up." Cursing at the monitor mounted just above a workstation. She growled in frustration as her wand emitted a few weak sparks.

She felt a presence and found Severus standing behind her. "I did not expect to see you so early in the morning. What time is it anyway?" Tucking a flyaway strand of hair behind her ear that managed to get away from the ponytail.

"It is 7:30 am and it's obvious that you have been working all night. Your magical signature is low based on what I see of your wand's performance."

"Maybe." She absently replied and debated trying her charm on the monitor again. "All of the items here were used at my muggle residence so I never needed to charm them."

"You have a choice. I haul you to Madame Pomphrey where she will no doubt order you to two days of bed rest and give you these..." Pulling two phials out of his robes and laid them down on the table before him. "…or you can take these and come to breakfast with me. The Headmaster would like for you to give him an update. Potter and Draco will be there as well. After that you will sleep for at least four hours and then we can begin."

She recognized the potions from their color. Vitamix Potion and Invigoration Draught.

He noticed her concern and darkly chuckled. "You have a choice. Taking these two back to back over time can cause some unpleasant side effects but I assure you one time will not harm you. You should know that supposed Potions Mistress that you are."

Hermione growled out. "I know that Severus." Drinking down the potions one at a time and felt immediately better.

He motioned for her to follow and stopped at her words. "You can't help yourself can you? Spitting out insulting and hurtful words to keep people at a distance."

"It served me well in the past and I see no need to change my ways Hermione." Not bothering to look at her and began forward again. "Come we are late enough as it is."

She said nothing at his change of address to her and followed him to the Great Hall and found that Harry, Draco, and Albus waiting for them.

Hermione sat next to Harry and greeted him.

"You look like shite Hermione!" Her friend exclaimed. Taking in the dark rings around her eyes and the state of her hair.

"You should have seen her a few minutes ago. The proper term you would use would be Inferi. She will eat first and then answer questions." Thinking for a moment and then pushed his plate over to her minus the buttered toast and black coffee.

Hermione picked up the glass of chilled orange juice and drank all of it down in one go. "She could have ordered for herself you know." She muttered out.

"Well on your way to your grade of Troll Mistress Granger."

She tucked into her breakfast with gusto ignoring the remark and finished her breakfast.

"Your minion thanks her master's choice. Don't get your hopes out to Troll yet. I told you I was going to at least score Poor." She shot back.

Albus chuckled at the retort. "Hermione we are wondering if you have a come up with a guideline of your research?"

Hermione explained her line of research with vampires without going into detail. She then told them of her plan to research various stages of Harry's blood throughout the month leading to his transition and the hope that it could reveal something.

"The full moon is in two days time and my godfather has provided Harry Wolfsbane potion every month after Harry killed Weasley." Draco spoke out in thought. "You must start it after that or the results will be skewed."

"Really?" Hermione asked excitedly and looked to her friend.

"Merlin I just realized how a lab rat might feel." Harry groaned out noticing the gleam in Hermione's eye and listen to her continue.

"After breakfast you two must come down…"

Severus interrupted. "You will come to her lab at 2 pm as my minion needs to sleep or she will be addled." He stopped at her protest. "We agreed upon it minion. I will take you to Poppy." Threatening her with the mention of the school nurse.

Hermione glared at him and said nothing.

"You agree to her outline Severus?" Albus asked.

"I do Headmaster. I do not wish to provide false hope but Mistress Granger's research shows promise in our endeavor." He replied voice neutral and stood up.

"It is now time to ensure that my minion gets her proper sleep." He growled out. "Come Mistress Granger."

Hermione said nothing and allowed the dark wizard to lead her away.

"You like the reference to be being your minion?" Hermione growled out the question making their way to the chambers.

"I do Hermione." Severus chuckled. "I never had one before."

He watched her take down the wards of her door and followed her in. "You will go into your bedchambers and dress for sleep and get into bed. Then call me."

She went to do as he bid and called out that she was ready.

He swept into her bedchambers and nodded. "You have two choices. You can go to sleep on your own or I will give you something to make you sleep. What do you want?"

Hermione yawned out. "I will not need the potion Severus."

He leaned toward her casting a diagnostic spell and watched it flare green.

She breathed in the scent of sandalwood when he moved closer to him.

"You smell nice Severus." She muttered out and fell asleep, the comfort of her bed and the warm duvet lulling her in.

He watched her for a few moments making sure that she was asleep and closed the door behind him. Did she just tell him that he smelled nice?

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione woke and yawned. She felt immensely better and made her way to her bath chamber turning the shower until it was hot, waking her up fully when she stepped into the stream of water.

Her dreams were vivid she reflected as she washed. His words of being a lustful wizard came to the forefront and remembered the foolish crush that she had on him prior to the Headmaster's "Death". Even that did not prevent her fantasies of him during the time that Harry, Ron, and she running from being captured.

She used a washcloth to clean her pussy and found it lingered as she thought about what the wizard could present to her if he allowed it. She moaned out feeling her body grow hot imagining his touch.

Dropping the washcloth she gave herself away to her fantasy, her finger swirling on her clit imagining feeling his body and his whisper. "I am a lustful wizard Hermione and I am going to show you why…."

She imagined his touch, his hard cock driving into her and felt the pleasant release of her administrations. Fuck! She just fantasized about an encounter with her colleague and realized that she might just want to pursue it. She had not fantasized of him in the years since the Final Battle and moved on with her life.

Drying off and quickly dressing into robes, she casted a tempest charm and saw that it was 3 pm. She was late.

Hermione opened the door to her lab and saw Severus, Draco, and Harry waiting for her. "You should have awaked me Professor Snape." She growled out standing next to him.

"You needed your sleep Mistress Granger." He replied and smelled her scent. She was wearing nothing under those robes he thought. Oh Merlin feeling his cock rise up at the thought of Hermione naked. He wondered what her breast would look like.

"Give me a moment will you?" She asked the wizards and sat at a desk and wrote down instructions and copied them. She handed Severus one and waited.

Severus read the parchment. "I'll take Draco." He snarled out taking up the swab, cup and parchment from her and motioned for his godson to follow behind him. Any thoughts of her breast left him.

Harry watched them leave. "Is it really that bad Hermione?"

"It depends on how you feel Harry. I need to swab your mouth first." She replied and took the sample.

She placed the sample it in a sterile phial and handed her friend the cup. "I suggest you think of an encounter with Draco."

Harry looked to her. "You can't be serious?"

Hermione pushed him towards her bath chamber. "I am Harry Potter. If you want help you will rise up to the occasion and come through and try not to make a mess. If you do please clean it up. " She chuckled.

Harry glared at her for a moment and left her. He knew what a lab rat felt like now.

Fifteen minutes later a flustered Harry returned with the cup and saw that Hermione was looking intently at the monitor above here. He placed his sample counter. "What are you looking at Hermione?"

"You saliva sample Harry. See these here?" Pointing to the strange looking cells. "I think this is related to your lycanthropy."

"It makes no sense to me. How can you be sure?" He asked.

She took a swab and swapped her mouth and touched it on a small glass plate and set up the station next to the one being used. Soon her sample was displayed. "See I do not have those cells in my sample."

Just then Severus entered the lab with Draco following behind him. "I have what you require." Handing her the samples with distaste evident on his face.

Hermione took away her sample and then placed Draco's under the scope and looked up. No strange cells. "Yours look completely normal Draco." She murmured and prepped their semen samples and placed them under the scopes.

"They look to be unaffected." Severus replied, watching the sperm move on the monitor.

"So we can say that sexual relationship does not infect one." She murmured to herself. Poor Remus. He left Tonks for a while, feeling guilty that he was passing the curse to his son.

"Harry, do you visit Teddy often? I require a saliva sample from him to verify this fact."

"I do Hermione. I am his Godfather. Give me a swab and Draco and I will go visit Teddy and Andromeda."

She did as he bade and laughed as Harry grabbed Draco's hand and led him to the door, muttering. "Thank Gods the opportunity to be away. That was embarrassing."

"I'm not sure about that love. I thought of something creative…" The door closing behind them silenced the conversation.

"I'm impressed Hermione." Severus spoke in a silky voice.

"This is nothing Severus. We cancelled out several lines as we need to look at blood as that is the way one gets infected based on what we discovered." Shocked at his words of near praise.

"That is not the point. I am talking about the fact that you are naked underneath your robes. Apprentices learn the fact early on that proper Masters were nothing under their robes in case a mishap occurs." That was not the only reason but he was not going to mention that.

"And how do you know that Severus?" Keeping a neutral look on her face.

"Because I smell you Hermione Granger. You have a pleasant scent." Watching her for a reaction.

"I'm glad that you approve Severus." Blushing slightly and picked up her notebook. "There is nothing we can do here until Harry brings back the sample. I am going to my chambers to write down my notes." She was going to have to dress like that from now on or he would realize that she dressed that way out of haste and not requirement.

"Go ahead Hermione and I will do the same. I shall dress appropriately the next time that we meet here."

She left him in her lab and entered her chambers.

Severus watched her leave. The blush and her eyes revealed that she did not dress based on requirement but one of haste.

He left the lab and made his way back to his quarters. In thirty minutes she had dispelled the long given view that werewolves could reproduce themselves through their progeny. He was sure the sample from Teddy Lupin would confirm that.

She was an intelligent witch and wondered again what he would find beneath her robes. All of the witches that he dealt with did not think of anything except to be associated to a hero and he took them up willingly until they found out that being with him was not what they expected.

He did not respect those witches but Hermione Granger was a different story. He poured a glass of Firewhiskey and sat down to write his notes at his desk.

Finishing his notes he sat back and reflected. He scent was alluring to him.

AN. For all you RPG fans I just found a Harry Potter site that might interest you as it is set after the final battle. Hogwarts fc dot foru motion dot com remove the spaces and the dots are . Looks to be like a lot of fun for those interested in that venue


	6. Chapter 6 A Dark Wizard Angered

Chapter 6 A Dark Wizard Angered

They had a few days before the full moon and both agreed that it was pointless to start anything until that passed. Using the time they met in his classroom so that they could come up with an outline, banting back and forth about acceptable limits and came up with a plan that was acceptable to both.

It was then that they had their first argument.

Severus made several copies and sealed them. "We must go to the Ministry and file our research Hermione."

"Are you mad Severus? Harry is considered persona non grata to the Ministry. I'm sure there are laws about one aiding and abetting a known werewolf. If I get arrested and chucked into Azkaban then there will be no hope for him. It's best that it our research remain secret."

"I insist on it Hermione. It protects us if there are any unfortunate mishaps or deaths and protects our research being stolen from others. I will not be swayed." He growled out angry at her defiance.

"We are a team and I have a right to determine what is best because we are abandoning your research." She shouted out angrily.

"Who said anything about equal in what we do? I have the final say in everything Mistress Granger." Severus shot back voice low and dangerous.

His voice sounded exactly as it did when she was in school full of contempt and disdain. She noticed his change of address to her and it angered her. I put up with his bullshit for years and there was no way that she was going to bow to his wishes now she thought to herself. She pulled her wand and pointed it to her ex-professor without thought.

"I said no Snape. I am not the student to be scared or bullied by you any longer. We do this my way." She watched the wizard eye her wand, an angry look showing on his normal stoic face.

The witch dared to pull her wand on him? "What are you waiting for Granger?" He snarled out.

She said nothing and held her wand steady.

"You wisp of a witch dare threaten me? You better use it now!" He growled out.

Oh Gods! She thought that she had seen him in anger during her school years but never like this, realizing that she just overstepped her boundaries with him. She backed up and found herself against a wall.

He closed the distance quickly and grabbed her wand hand and banged it against the wall hard until her wand fell to floor with a clatter. Keeping a tight hold he forced himself against her. "You are lucky that you suffered a few broken fingers that can be healed witch."

Pushing into her harder he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You are lucky that I do not hurt you further. I remind you that I have the final say in everything and if you ever pull your wand against me I will hurt you. I have no personal interest in this at all and could easily walk away and wash my hands of it. We are going to the Ministry and register the research and you will do what I tell you. Do you understand?"

Hermione moaned out in pain and found her looking into his obsidian eyes reflecting anger and hate. "I do." She stuttered out in fear. His body was tense against her.

He dropped her hand and took a few steps away from her and turned, watching her bend down and pick her wand up with her good hand and tucked it into her robes.

"I need to attend my hand before we go Professor Snape." She told him defeat evident in her voice.

"We go now and let this be a lesson to you Mistress Granger. You can deal with your broken hand later and be thankful that was all I did to you. If it was five years in the past you would be dead." He snarled out, grabbing the papers and leaving the classroom not bothering to wait for her.

She scrambled to follow him and they made it to the gates quickly.

He grabbed her tightly around the waist and Apparated them away.

HGSSHGSS

The watch wizard took their wands and registered them and handed out the pass to potions research. "Are you well Miss? I can call a healer for you if you like." Noticing the witch's pale look.

"No thank you I'm fine." She replied back to reassure the wizard.

They took the elevator to the third floor and went to the office.

"State you business." The receptionist spoke in a bored voice.

"We are here to register our intent to research lycanthropy." Severus replied and handed her a copy of their plan.

"And what names to be associated with the research?" The receptionist continued not bothering to look up.

"Potions Mistress Hermione Granger as the Primary and Potions Master Snape as the Secondary." He smoothly answered back.

The receptionist wrote down the names on the form. "Have a seat over there and someone will see you shortly."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus glanced at Hermione while they waited, noticing that she held her wand to her injured hand not saying a word. Her hand was changing into a solid color of black and blue and he knew that she was placing a cooling charm on her hand. He felt a slight pang of regret at his actions.

After an hour of waiting the receptionist called out. "Potions Masters Granger and Snape. Please report to interview room three."

Hermione put her wand away and tucked her injured hand into her robes and left Severus without a word.

"It's good to see you again Hermione. And you as well Severus." A deep voice rumbled out.

Hermione recognized the Head of Magical Law Enforcement voice. "Kingsley! What in Merlin are you doing here? I am here to register Potions research." Walking up to the tall black wizard and then looked confused. "Where is the head of the department?"

"He'll be along shortly Hermione. I am here because of a directive to interview anyone researching lycanthropy and determine that it is not because of Harry Potter." He rumbled out.

"That's ridiculous Kingsley. Why should the Ministry care about the drive behind our research?" Disbelief evident on her face.

Kingsley Shacklebot sat the desk and pulled a piece of parchment to him and wrote for a moment and slid the parchment to Hermione.

_I know about Harry being a werewolf and that is the drive behind it. The Minister lost a nephew to Harry in the attack. I'm not sure what Albus holds over him as he was for Harry taking the Kiss after that terrible night and Albus called in his markers. The Minister feels that there is nothing better for the werewolf to be put to death and does not want them cured but dead. The walls have ears and the Minister would notice if I took you to my office and suspect a conspiracy as we were all members of the Order of the Phoenix and you part of the Golden Trio. My words of lienacy falls on deaf ear considering Harry became one while defeating Voldemort and killed one of his closest friends._

Hermione took the quill from Kingsley's hand and wrote on the parchment and handed it to Severus without a word.

Severus took the parchment and read it taking in Hermione's four words.

_I told you so._

Severus took the quill from her and scribbled a response and handed the parchment back to her.

She read it and tucked the parchment into her robes.

"Aurour Shacklebot I assure you that I am researching as a side issue. Andromeda Tonks asked me to check Teddy when she heard about my personal research about vampires. I can prove that the offspring of the werewolf cannot be passed down by impregnation so that is when I decided to have a go at researching lycanthropy."

Kingsley looked to the young witch. "I will fetch the head now and good luck with your research." Placing his signature on the request form and left them.

A short fat wizard came in and glanced at the form noticing Shacklebot's approval and signed his approval without looking at the plan. "I wish you both success as it has not been researched in decades."

They walked to the public apparition point without a word.

Severus looked to Hermione for a moment and watched her turn her heel without a word and Apparated away.

He arrived at the gates of Hogwarts and found her nowhere in sight.

A/N Oh My! What happens next?


	7. Chapter 7 Relection and the Werewolf Arr

Chapter 7 Relection and the Werewolf Arrives

Hermione took advantage the Headmaster gave her on allowing her to Apparate in and out of the castle and grounds and arrived on front of the Infirmary. She debated a moment on healing her hand on her own and decided not to as the pain started to distract her.

Poppy healed her hand and looked suspicious when Hermione told her she punched the wall when she became frustrated at an experiment gone wrong. The ex-nurse merely looked at her and Hermione realized that Poppy saw through the lie.

Hermione went directly to her room. Dealing with the pain from her hand made her sleepy and she decided to take a nap. She would be up late tonight as it was a full moon and she needed to observe Harry.

She removed her outer robes and fell onto her bed not bothering to remove her jeans and shirt and wrapped the duvet around her and was soon fast asleep.

HGSS~HGSS~HGSS~

Severus debated looking for Hermione and decided against it, not willing to confront an angry witch. He made his way to the dungeons and removed the wards and entered it.

He stood in the main room and looked around. He had not changed it in the twenty five years of living there. Up until this point in his life he never explained his actions to no one, not giving a damn what others thought of him. Fate and Voldemort turned him into a cold man and a vow led him to fine tune it.

Severus walked over to the full length mirror in the corner and looked at the reflection. Like his quarters he had not changed at all. Same hard face and black robes reflected back.

The witch drew her wand on him and it was instinct that drove him to his actions without thinking. In Voldemort's service if one did not kill when challenged you were dead as well because the Dark Lord would think you weak and not deserving of him. When the witch asked to tend to her hand he realized what he done to her and kept to what was expected of him.

He felt the deep pain of remorse for the second time in his life. The first was when he called Lilly Evans a Mudblood.

Hermione Granger. She never showed him any disrespect and actually stood up to him. He suddenly realized her light banter despite his harshness was refreshing and remembered her accusation that he pushed people away.

Was Fate was giving him a chance to live instead of paying penance? When he woke up at St. Mungo's he cursed Fate when he saw the faces of the Headmaster and Harry Potter looking down at him with joy in their eyes. He pulled out his time piece and looked to it. He needed to talk to the only one that trusted him throughout the years. He rubbed the faded scar on his neck for a moment and left his quarters to make his way to the Great Hall for lunch.

Entering the Great Hall he saw that Poppy and Albus was seated at the table. He took the empty chair next to Albus.

Poppy glanced over. "Severus, you need to talk to Hermione about dealing with anger. I healed her broken hand and all that she told me was that she did it to herself in a fit of anger."

Her hand was broken and not just fingers. She must have been in immense pain. "I will make sure that she will not harm herself again." He responded back and began to eat. "Albus, where is Hermione?"

"I asked the castle the same question earlier and it tells me that she is in her quarters sleeping. Not surprising as tonight is the full moon and she mentioned earlier that she was going to Malfoy Manor to watch Harry and gather samples."

He ate his meal of Sheppard's pie and read the Daily Prophet between bites.

Poppy finished her meal and stood up. "I am off Headmaster and I will see you at term. I have stocked up on everything and all is in order."

"Have a nice visit with you sister Poppy and I will see you back in three weeks time." Albus replied.

The wizards watched the medi-nurse leave and Albus turned to Severus. "I feel that you have something to discuss with me my boy?"

"I do Albus." Severus replied back and told him of the actions with Hermione and his reflections.

Albus listened to Severus and stroked his beard in thought. "I always hoped that you would realize your new found lease on life was not negative but positive. You are right that she will not forgive you and apologizing will not help. I suggest you tell what drove you to your actions and let her work it out. She is an intelligent witch and will not hold it against you."

Severus looked to the aged wizard. "I make myself vulnerable once again to mocking and disappointment?"

Albus chuckled. "Hardly my boy but redemption sets one free. Things will work out and you and Hermione will be successful in the task ahead." The old wizard looked thoughtful for a moment. "The students are not here and you and Hermione are not a threat to the castle. I've made an exception so that you both may Apparate in and out to save time and help you in your task."

Severus watched the Headmaster leave and then followed behind him after a moment.

He walked the halls and found himself at the door of Hermione's quarters and glanced up at the portrait of a blonde haired witch sitting in a chair. "My Lady, I require entrance to check on your charge and call on my position of Head of Slytherin to allow it."

The portrait moved and he stepped through, noticing Hermione was not in the main room. Moving quietly, he entered her bedchambers and found her asleep.

Kneeling down he took the previously injured hand into his and gently pressed it, stopping for a moment when he heard the sleeping witch sigh. It was healed perfectly.

He observed her for a moment and then left assured that her hand would not give her trouble in the future.

HGSS~HGSS~HGSS~

Hermione woke and sat up in her bed opening and closing her previously broken hand. No pain and it felt normal. Realizing that she fell asleep in her clothes she undressed and took a quick shower. Gods it felt good!

Stepping out and wrapping a towel around her body, she walked to her robe and thought about what she should wear tonight. Thick clothing she thought to herself. She dressed in a heavy long sleeve button down and pulled up a pair of jeans that were not overly tight.

Casting a time spell she saw that it was three hours before she needed to be at Malfoy Manor and decided to go up to the Astronomy Tower to think. She packed a charmed video camera, tripod, and blank notebook into her backpack and left her chambers.

"Be well my dear and the Headmaster wishes you luck in your endeavor and allows you to Apparate from this castle." A voice called out.

Hermione turned to the portrait guarding her room. "Thank you My Lady and give the Headmaster my thanks as well."

She stood at the tower and watched the sunset. It was beautiful here. Dropping her backpack down, she conjured up a chair and fell into it and closed her eyes.

It was hard not to be excited over the aspect of watching a werewolf transform as all were secretive of it because of the stigma associated with it and the transformation itself was disturbing. She couldn't blame them considering how harshly the Wizarding world treated them. Vampires were recognized as beings and they were much the same as the werewolf.

Her mind drifted and soon focused on her ex-Potions professor.

Severus Snape, double spy and Order of Merlin 2nd class. A hero in his own right and not accepted by most despite the accolades. He didn't help his position in his treatment of people. There were only a few that really knew what the man did to help Harry in defeating Voldemort . Harry made them vow never to tell anyone of Severus's memory to him after it was discovered that the dark wizard survived the snake's attack.

She knew that she pushed him and should have done as he commanded at brought it up later. Her emotions got the better of her, remembering the times that he put her down and not listen to her at all.

But his light banter and the willingness to allow them to pursue her line of research versus his lowered her defenses.

Maybe Sybil and Crookshanks were right. Severus was like an abused animal rescued from a horrible, abusive environment. Animals such as those were known to snap back to those that showed kindness to them. It would do well to treat the man exactly as a wounded animal that lived years in abuse and neglect.

Vanishing the chair, Hermione picked up her backpack and turned her heel thinking of the gates of Malfoy Manor and disappeared with a loud clap.

HGSS~HGSS~HGSS~

Hermione arrived at the gates and watched as the gates opened and saw a horse-drawn carriage approach her.

She watched a house elf jump down and opened the door, indicating that she should enter. "Welcome Mud…Missus to the House of Malfoy."

Looking to the house elf for a moment she asked. "You are an older elf of the House are you not? I noticed that you wanted to call me Mudblood."

She watched the elf bang his head on the wheel of the carriage. "Yess Missus and Cracklin has failed in his Master's wishes. I's the Head Elf and Master told me to fetch you up no trouble."

"Stop it Cracklin!" Hermione commanded. "How old are you?"

"I's one hundred Missus but I's fail!" The elf lamented.

"Not to worry Cracklin. It's hard to change." Hermione replied and entered the carriage and felt it move. Soon she was at the entrance and the elf helped her out.

Hermione looked to the elf. "You serve your House well Head Elf Cracklin. I will make sure to tell your master that I am honored that he entrusted you to make sure that I arrived here well."

"My thanks Missus. The Master waits youse."

She entered the entrance hall of the manor where another elf in the tea towel with the Malfoy crest motioned her to follow him.

The elf opened a door and allowed Hermione to enter first and then stood next to it in case his master required his service.

The room was lined with bookcases filled with books and a fire glowed brightly in the fireplace. She looked around and saw Draco standing next to the fireplace.

"Welcome Hermione to Malfoy Manor." Draco greeted her. "I hope the elf that went to get you was well behaved. He is the Head Elf and insisted on the duty because he knows how much it means to me to have you here to help Harry."

Hermione chuckled. "I think he is the oldest elf I have ever seen. I am sure change is hard on him and he serves your House well."

Her eyes flickered to a corner noticing movement as Severus melted from the shadows.

"Good evening Hermione."

Hermione observed her research partner. His dark obsidian eyes reflected no emotion. And did he just call her by her given name when others were present? "Good evening Severus." She replied back in a neutral voice.

She looked around the room and addressed Draco. "Where's Harry?"

"He is down in the dungeons preparing himself and not seen the day of or the day after the full moon. He is expecting you and Severus. Do you require any food or drink? If not we can go down so you can do what you need to prepare."

Hermione shook her head and watch Draco dismiss his house elf and motioned that Hermione and Severus should follow him.

They walk down the elegant hall and Hermione suddenly stopped at a closed door. It called to her. "Is this where everything happened?" She whispered out.

Draco realized that she referred to her torture by his aunt in the lead up to the final battle. "It is Hermione and that room has not been opened since the fall of Voldemort. The best curse breakers hired could not rid the room of the forebodence and imprints left there from that night. It's best to forget about it." He answered in a soft voice tinged with regret.

Hermione placed her hand on the door and pushed it open. "It calls to me." Entering the room as torches lit revealing an empty room with an inch of dust on the floor.

Severus followed immediately behind her with his wand drawn out with Draco behind him.

The wizards watched her go to the middle of the room and knelt down and wiped the floor revealing a large stain of blood.

"This is where she tortured me." Hermione breathed out.

Draco looked uncomfortable. "It is Hermione and I told you the curse breakers could not remove it. They said that innocent blood will remain until forgiven by that drawn from."

She closed her eyes and placed her hand on the stain and a blue light engulfed the room for a full minute and faded away.

The room and floor was pristine with no indications that it was shuttered.

Draco's grey eyes widened in surprise and started to speak when his mother entered the room.

Narcissa spoke out of breath. "Draco, the Manor called to me. I told you that you must never…" Voice fading when she noticed everyone looking at the floor. The bloodstain and sense of foreboding of the room disappeared.

"Hermione you forgive me? You forgive us?" Draco spoke out with surprise.

Hermione shook herself from her trance. "You did what you could to protect us Draco. And your mother was a victim as much as I was. What good would it be if one did not forgive after the deaths in the Final Battle? You've changed Draco and you are not the hateful boy that I went to school with."

Draco rushed up and hugged her. "Thank you with all of my heart. I knew it was right to demand that Harry involve you."

Severus put away his wand and silently observed. Maybe there was redemption for him as well.

Narcissa looked at the now bright room. "Miss. Granger, if there is anything that you require of the House of Malfoy call upon us. Draco was right about you and I will leave you to your business."

HGSS~HGSS~HGSS~

They entered the dungeons and walked through three reinforced gates and watched harry in his cell.

Hermione's heart broke seeing Harry there eating a raw steak on a plate placed on the floor.

Harry finished his meal and walked over to the front of the cage. "Hi Hermione." Holding his hand out between the bars and smiled when Hermione took it. "Don't cry Hermione. I'm used to it."

"Oh Harry this is horrible. I promise I will do the best I can for you." Wiping a stray tear away.

Harry looked to her. "I know you will and if you do not succeed do not feel like you failed. Others have tried and not been successful. Why don't you set up what you need to and then I will answer the questions I know that you have."

Hermione watched Harry walk to a far corner and sat down on the floor. He was wearing a pair of running shorts and nothing else.

"Right then." Hermione murmured and pulled out the charmed video camera and placed it pointing at the cage and looked into it. "Draco, stand in front and say something."

Draco stood in front of the camera and eyed the muggle contraption. "Say something." He repeated.

Hermione checked the recording and adjusted the sound properties. "Severus, I need a longer sound recording. Can you stand and repeat the speech you gave us in our first year?"

Severus stood before the camera and crossed his arms and spoke in a low silky voice. _"_I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Hermione played back his speech. "Perfect."

Severus stood back and let Hermione ask Potter questions. He could review her notes later.

Harry answered all of her questions ranging from emotion to dietary changes before the transformation and allowed her to take a sample of his saliva. He suddenly moaned out in pain and moved away falling down at the far corner of the cage.

Draco pulled her away. "We must stand back near the door leading to this room and wait till Harry fully transforms. The Wolfsbane potion allows him to be mostly coherent, but not until the transformation is complete."

A blood curdling scream erupted from Harry as his body shook and morphed.

Hermione watched in morbid fascination as Harry grew larger, his back lengthening and his facial features changed, a snout erupting from his face. Harry screamed out again and it changed into a howl mid scream.

After a few minutes Harry completed the transformation and the werewolf paced the cage snorting and growling.

"We need to wait a few more minutes before we approach." Draco spoke out.

They watched the werewolf pace about and suddenly stop sniffing the air.

"I'll approach first to make sure Harry realizes who we are. Stay back." Draco commanded.

Draco approached the cage. "Harry it is Draco. Your friend, your lover and you know that it is me. Despite the form I know you."

Golden eyes watched the man approach and snorted nodding its head.

"You smell the others. They are here to help you. Tell me who they are." Draco spoke in a soft voice.

The werewolf looked past the man to those near the door. "Snaaape." Sniffing the air again.

"Her..…" Growling out.

"Yes Harry. Her is going to come to you and Snape as well. Do you want that? They are here to help you." Draco told the werewolf and watched it nod.

"Okay Hermione, Severus. You can approach."

Severus looked at the werewolf cautiously. He remembered the Marauder's set up from before and approached with Hermione.

"Harry I need a sample. Can you drip into this?" Hermione asked.

The werewolf nodded and watched Draco take the phial and held it to the werewolf's mouth and took the sample and handed it to Hermione.

"Go Go Go" The werewolf panted out. "Feed." It growled out.

Draco motioned them back. "That went as expected. Harry told me that he did not want you to stay. Your camera will record all and I ask you to respect his wishes. Cracklin will take you to the gates."

"I'll see you day after tomorrow to retrieve the camera Draco." Hermione softly spoke and allowed Severus to pull her out of the room.

They went to the gates of Malfoy Manor and Severus pulled Hermione to him. "I will take you back to Hogwarts. Allow me as you are in no state to Apparate on your own."

Hermione nodded and felt the pull of Apparation take her away.


	8. Chapter 8 Veritas Vos Liberabit

Chapter 8 Veritas Vos Liberabit

Severus Apparted directly in front of Hermione's chamber and felt her step away from him in the dark hallway. The school did not bother with torches when the students were away and the summer staff rarely ventured from their quarters after the sun set.

"Veritas vos liberabit"

The door to her chambers opened spilling light into the dark room. "You should rest Hermione for when the sun rises our research will truly begin."

Hermione stepped into the light and looked to the dark shape of her partner. "The transformation was horrifying to see but the rest was not as I expected. The minute that werewolf smelled us it should have been raging against the bars trying to get to us. And it spoke. It was guttural but you could make out the words. It was nothing like the encounter we had when Professor Lupin transformed in our third year."

Severus stepped into the light noticing the slight shake in her voice. "The next full moon will be different as Potter will not be using the Wolfsbane potion. The potion affects the werewolf in different ways depending on the wizard or witch emotional make up. Potter is not one to want to purposely hurt anyone and he is strong in magic despite his reliance on you and Weasley in the past. Tell me the purpose of the Wolfsbane potion and affects if one dose is missed Hermione?"

"Wolfsbane Potion will allow a werewolf to retain his intelligence when he transforms, thus rendering him less dangerous. The host retains their mind and manner, allowing them to lie quietly in private until sunrise. Missing only one dose in the week leading up to the full moon renders the potion ineffective and if that occurs the werewolf is the same as not taking the potion, feeling pure animal rage and instincts." She stated back to him in a firm voice.

"You haven't changed as your answer is exactly as written from Most Potente Potions Modern Edition." Mocking her.

"It doesn't answer my questions on how Harry could speak Severus." She shot back.

Severus laughed out amused. "But it does Hermione. My answer paired along with your textbook definition answers it. Ponder this while you ponder my answer. How would an evil witch or wizard act at the full moon if they took the potion? Imagine someone such as Bellatrix LeStrange as a werewolf. It is with good reason that the Wolfsbane Potion is so expensive and hard to obtain. Being so difficult to brew is not the reason of the price. I bid you good night on that note and see you in the morning."

She watched him turn and leave her and quickly disappeared into the dark hall without bothering to use a light to guide his way.

Hermione thought on the wizards words. She was not surprised that he did not answer it directly. He was testing her. She undressed and walked into her bath chambers and drew a hot bath and tossed violet petals and buds of Lavender into the hot water.

Settling in she sighed at the pleasant smell and closed her eyes in thought. The lavender soothed and relaxed her. She pondered the words of her associate, enjoying the hot water.

Her eyes flew open as she realized the answer to Severus's question and shot out of the tub, not bothering to wrap a towel around her and rushed to her main chamber and grabbed a piece of parchment and started to write.

Pleased with her response she called for a house owl and sent her response to Severus.

She could rest now without having that gnaw at her all night long. Sitting on her bed she self-consciously opened and closed her previously injured hand. One problem was replaced with another. Sighing, she lay on the bed and did not fall asleep until two hours passed as her mind raced with thought.

HGSS~HGSS~HGSS~

Severus made his way down to his chambers deep in thought. He knew that Hermione would figure out his question to her and was not concerned about it. He reflected on the password to her quarters. Veritas vos liberabit. How ironic. The truth shall set you free.

He lowered the wards and entered his chambers and strode over to his desk and pulled out Hermione's vampire research and read, his quill placing his thoughts alongside her observations and thoughts. She really was the cleverest witch of her age.

There was a peck on his door and he opened it, seeing the owl on the ground and took the parchment. Closing the door on the bird he read the parchment and chuckled. It took her thirty minutes to realize the implications of his question and her questions on why the Ministry allowed werewolves to live at all. He would not answer her as it would be a distraction to what they needed to do. With time the witch would realize the answer on her own.

Deciding to retire for the night, he went to his bedchambers foregoing his normal shower and completely undressed and slid between the covers. His interest in having Hermione Granger under him did not change. But his actions to her changed the dynamics. How he would address that would depend on the morning. The witch continued to intrigue him, especially of the way she handled herself at Malfoy Manor when he met her.

Ironic he thought thinking of her password again.

HGSS~HGSS~HGSS

Severus was not surprised that the witch did not attend breakfast or lunch in the Great Hall. After answering Albus's questions on how the evening went he waited a few hours and went to Hermione's lab sure that he would find her there.

Entering the opened door he observed Hermione looking at a chalkboard. He read what was written on it.

_Address Minion/Master Role and Trust: Severus/Hermione_

_Obtain Video And Blood Samples From Draco: Hermione and Severus?_

_Continue Façade By Researching Children Born By Werewolf: Draco/Harry_

_Find Out If Werewolves Under Sentence at Azkaban: Kingsley_

_Obtain Blood from True Werewolf To Test Next Full Moon_: Hermione/Draco/Severus

_Talk to Uncle Welford: Hermione_

Severus strode up and picked up a piece of chalk and lined out number one on the list. "We will address this one now." He told her in a smooth voice.

Hermione jumped at the sudden appearance of Severus. "I need a bell for you." She growled out.

"Nonsense Hermione as your door was open and you expected that I would come to you in time." He replied in a silky voice. "You are right that I know everything about you and you know nothing of me."

He turned and looked to her warm brown eyes and pulled a phial from his robes and pointed his wand to his head and pulled out his memories of the time spent with the Dark Lord and his role as a double spy and his actions towards her. "I regret my actions towards you Hermione. I reacted without thought and you suffered for it."

She took the offered phial amazed at his action. "It was not your fault. I over-reacted as well. You are like an abused animal Severus and you reacted back in instinct." It was the closest that she would get to an apology.

"Indeed but I will not allow that to happen again. Within that phial is everything you need to know. It will help us both if we have disagreements in the future."

He pulled her to him. "Place the phial in your robes. It is time for us to address items two and three as the phial addresses item one." Turning his heel and Dissapparating them to Malfoy Manor.

They arrived with a clap and found a carriage waiting with Head Elf Cracklin waiting. "Master Snapes and Mistress Grangers, Lord Malfoy awaits youse." He squeaked in respect opening the door and assisting the two inside. As soon as they were inside the carriage trundled off and soon found themselves in a small room at Malfoy Manor with Draco looking to them.

"Sandwiches are here and Harry will be along in a few. Please help yourselves." Draco spoke and sat down.

Severus sat and did not eat and observed Hermione take Draco up on the offer and devoured a turkey sandwich.

Harry arrived carrying a backpack and a muggle cooler. "Hiya Hermione."

Hermione rushed to her friend and hugged him. "You are well?"

Harry hugged her back. "I am and thanks to Master Snape. But next month will be different as I will not take the Wolfsbane potion. I dread it as I will not have any thought or memory of my time when transformed."

"Now down Lioness! Let me put this down." Harry laughed and put the _cooler_ down and opened it. "Draco was able to draw the blood that you requested. The saliva samples are there as well."

Hermione release him and set up the video camera with the LCD facing them and pulled out a sound recorder. "You need to recall your thoughts and feelings while we watch this. It will be important to us for the next full moon."

Hermione noticed his uncomfortable work. "It is necessary Harry." She replied sadly.

"I know." Harry replied back. "But it would be easier if Professor Snape just extracted my memory of the whole night."

"I wish that we could do that Harry, but you need to do this the way that I ask. Memories would not be of benefit for what I require."

He nodded to her and the night played out before them as Harry spoke of his thoughts and feelings during the transformation.

The group watched as the werewolf padded the cell for a good while and then curled up and fell asleep against the bars of his cell, whining as Draco reached through the bars and patted the werewolf with a gloved hand.

Hermione fast forward the tape until she saw movement and played at a normal rate.

The werewolf woke up suddenly and began to pace about the cell until it fell, growling out in pain. A slow transformation began and after five minutes Harry was back to himself panting on the ground.

They watched Draco enter the cell with a green bath robe and Harry stood up in full frontal nudity and allowed Draco to draw a pint of blood before handing Harry the robe.

Harry's face flushed red in embarrassment. "You should have turned that thing off Draco." He admonished his partner.

"I forgot the thing was on Love. It's a nice view of your assets and glad that it is all mine. Hermione, you will have to give me a copy of the last bit." Kissing Harry on the cheek.

Hermione quickly changed the subject and pulled out a large number of phials and placed them on the table. "Draco you will need to draw a sample of Harry's blood every day until the full moon. I also have a task for you two as I have to continue to research children of werewolves to keep the Ministry off my back. Do you think you can track down any born of such a union in the past twenty years and interview them for me and get blood and saliva samples?"

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment. "I should be able to do that Hermione as I am active in the Ministry and a benefactor of St. Mungo's. Once I have the names, Harry and I will do as you request."

Hermione put her video camera into the backpack she left behind and shrunk the muggle cooler and placed it into her pocket. "We'll take this back now and begin. Harry, don't plan your death yet."

Harry still looked embarrassed. "Forget my previous request Hermione. It would be unfair to Draco and I did not realize it until I had a chat with him."

"The Manor wards have been attuned to you both now. You may Apparate in and out of the Grand Hall to save time." Draco told her and hugged her. "Keep us informed will you?"

Hermione nodded to him and allowed Severus to escort her to the Grand Hall and Aparrated them both back to her lab at Hogwarts.

She felt him release her and lined out items two and three. "Well on our way." She spoke out softly.

"Indeed Hermione." Severus replied. "I will take care of item four. You complete item one by reviewing my phial. Our research begins tomorrow and you need to view them before we start for it will avoid any misunderstandings between us. Watch closely Hermione for they will disappear after being viewed."

He looked to her. "Remember that I did what I had to do Hermione and some of those will not be pleasant to watch."

She noticed a tinge of regret in his silky voice and watched him leave her lab, dark robes swirling about him and closed the behind him.

HGSS~HGSS~

What in Merlin was in that phial? She pondered as a knock sounded on her door and she answered it revealing the Headmaster holding his pensieve.

"Ah Hermione. I felt that you might need this." Placing the penseive on her desk.

Hermione looked to the Headmaster with a questioning look.

"Severus is a complicated wizard and loyal and supportive without doubt Hermione and few understand him. He is capable of more if you give him a chance and forget about the past." He replied blue eyes twinkling.

"But Albus how did you…" She questioned and was cut off.

"I must review next year's expenditures. I trust you know what to do."

She watched the Headmaster leave and pulled out the phial and looked to the penseive. Was there anything that that wizard did not know? After a moment of thought she poured the phials contents into the bowl and lowered her face and felt herself pulled in.

HGSS~HGSS!HGSS

Severus sat waiting for Kingsley at the Ministry. Veritas Vos Liberabit he thought. The truth shall set you free. And he did that by giving up his memories to his minion. He hoped that she could handle it and not think of him as a monster.

"Professor Snape a pleasant surprise to see you here." Kingsley greeted the wizard.

"You have forgotten our dinner engagement? Typical." He sneered to him.

"I'm sorry Severus but it seems that I have." Answering back in a rumbling voice. "Shall we go?"

Severus said nothing and followed the tall black wizard and was soon at the Diagon Alley entrance to the Ministry.

"I require something a bit more private." Severus whispered as they walked down Diagon Alley. Noticing a slight shimmer he whispered back to Kingsley. "We have a watchdog following behind us."

Kingsley said nothing as they continued walking. He did not doubt the ex-spy's words.

They came to the public apparition point. "Meet me at the Crooked Mile Kingsley. We are late as it is." Turning his heel and Apparated away.

Kingsley waited a minute and then followed behind him.

Severus watched Kingsley appear and saw the slight shimmer a moment later and pointed his wand to the shimmer "Petefalis Totalas." He whispered not to draw attention to the few people about and heard a body fall and smirked in satisfaction.

"I apologize Head Aurour Kingsley but I can never get around without someone spying on me despite the fact that I was proven innocent. Let me take care of this and I will join you for our meal shortly." Severus growled out.

Kingsley recognized the game. "You push me Severus. As Head of Magical Law Enforcement I cannot let take care of this on your own." He rumbled out.

Severus knelt down and grabbed around the slight shimmer feeling long hair and grabbed it roughly, pulling the body up entered the nearest alley and let go.

"Kingsley I suggest that you go now. You owe me." Severus growled out, enjoying the game presented to him.

Kingsley rumbled out. "Think about this Severus. I'm sure there is a logical…"

"Explanation that I am being followed by one Disillusioned? I think not and I know how to deal with this. There are plenty of places to hide a dead body. But I'll be sure not to get caught and chop up whoever it is into little pieces ensuring that they will never be found. I've done it in the past and very successful."

"Let's find out who it is and hear their explanation before you commence with the chopping."

Severus released the charm and revealed a young witch looking up to them with fright in her eyes.

"No! Stay away!" The witch shouted out. "I'm an Aurour!"

"Mufflato." Severus intoned ensuring that conversation would not be heard.

"The Ministry spying on me despite my pardon?" Severus snarled out.

"I assure you that I have no directive authorizing that." Kingsley looked to the witch and recognized her. "You are operating outside the guidance of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Aurour Basic Johnson."

Severus grabbed her up and forced himself into her mind and threw her back to the ground after finding her purpose. "She beds the Minister and she is not spying on me but you. He has promised her advancement."

Kingsley thought for a moment. "I wash my hands of this Professor Snape. Commence with the chopping and Obliviate me afterwards."

"No! Please!" The witch screeched out in fright. "The Minister commanded me to spy on you and make sure that you were not meeting with anyone unofficially to discuss curing werewolves."

Severus pulled the witch up and looked to her. "You have one chance to live witch. Allow to be Obliviated or die. A simple choice and you know my reputation. Perhaps I'll have my way with you before I chop you up. It's been a while since I dallied with a witch."

"Obliviate. I wish I never got involved in this." Aurour Johnson replied out in fear. Professor Snape was scary in class but meeting him outside of the school was worse and she never felt in fear of her life before.

"A wise choice my dear." Performing the Obliviate and watched the Aurour walk away.

"What did you want to discuss Severus?"

"Werewolves Kingsley. Are there any in Azkaban right now? Hermione needs a second baseline."

"There are two residing right now. It is unusual that we catch them outside of murdering the public. Most are sentenced the Kiss." Kingsley looked to him. "The guards are loyal to me as Minister places Aurours that have run afoul of him to guard the place. They look to me as their only hope."

Severus quickly explained of the requirement of daily blood and saliva samples.

Kingsley looked thoughtful. "They are insane Severus but I should be able to gather what you require. Leave it to me my friend and I hope that you and Hermione are successful for Harry."

"You enjoyed frightening my Aurour too much Severus." He admonished.

"Watch her Kingsley. I did not Obliviate her of her dalliances and agreements with the Minister." Severus warned him.

"I will." Rumbling back and left his friend in the alley.

HGSS~HGSS~HGSS

Hermione fell out of the penseive and onto the floor. My god what the man sacrificed! She respected him before but those memories! She ignored her inner voice telling her that the wizard was so much more. That was what Crookshanks was trying to tell her. It was one of the reasons that she turned down Minerva's offer of a Transfiguration apprenticeship. After he was absolved of his crimes she knew that he would take up his old position and the thought of being around him was too much for her to deal with at the time.

She picked herself off the floor and paced a bit thinking of their meeting at the Leaky Cauldron and Old Tom's words. It was ridiculous to think more of her ex-professor in a relationship other than a professional one as it seemed that he enjoyed the benefits of being recognized as a hero.

Walking to her lab she enlarged the cooler and pulled out the samples and began to work, wanting to be distracted from her thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9 Agreement

Chapter 9 Agreement 

Severus sat at the table in the Great Hall and noticed that Hermione was absent once again. The fact did not unsettle him but he wondered how she took viewing his memories. He would find out shortly went he went to her lab.

Albus turned to his associate. "How did things go at Malfoy Manor?"

"As well as could be expected Albus. We witnessed the transformation and left a recording device. Yesterday morning she had a list and we went and completed some of them. Do you know who Uncle Welford is?"

Albus looked to him. "He is a prominent muggle relation of hers and his specialty is blood disease or something like that. I won't pretend to understand what he does."

Severus nodded. She probably obtained her equipment from her uncle.

"Headmaster the students will be here in a few weeks. How will you explain her presence here? Potter will be free of the Wolfsbane potion in one month's time and we can research to a point until that time. But we require untainted blood from him at next full moon to truly begin."

"I could announce her as your assistant to learn about potions." Albus replied deep in thought.

"She is a recognized Mistress of Potions Albus and the Minister would suspect something amiss. You need to think of another reason." Explaining his meeting with Kingsley and the fact that the Minister was spying without authorization.

He then explained Hermione's task of Potter and Draco and watched the Headmaster nod in thought.

"Then I shall announce that she is an apprentice to Minerva. No one will question it based Hermione's thirst for knowledge. It sets limitations on you both as you will have to do your research after classes and patrol."

Severus sighed. He would be spending late nights with her as he could not set aside his reputation of roaming the halls for miscreants for that would be noticed and reported. "I suppose that is acceptable Albus. I will inform Hermione." He stood to leave.

"Severus, I provided her a penseive last night. She was surprised at that."

"You know me too well Albus." Not surprised on the act for he could never speak of his actions in the past and the Headmaster knew him too well. "I shall see if she still wants to pursue her research with me." Leaving the Headmaster at the table and left the hall.

He truly regretted hurting the witch. The first pang of remorse since Lily died despite all that he killed in the years that followed. He slowed his steps reflecting on the pain and hurt that he inflicted on Hermione. Reflecting back on his actions he should have handled it better. He was not one to act out of anger now that the Dark Lord was dead and yet he did so, falling back to instinct. Why did she drive him to such action?

Her arrival to Hogwarts and finding the purpose of her calling and her ready acceptance of him in his master role surprised him. She was willing to work with him despite his treatment and she moved beyond the damage that he inflicted on her. The witch intrigued him, more so then than dalliances of the past years.

He desired her at first and there was no doubt of that noticing how well she filled out after leaving Hogwarts. And fucking the irritating Know It All would make it worth of her years of constant hand rising and the printed rebuttals in the Potions Journals. But maybe there was something more than just a shag.

After all that was what he did with the witches that approached him. After all of the years of his name being slung through the muck a witch stood out and took him to task not wanting anything of him and simply accepted him. All the others wanted to ride on the shirt tails of his status. While it was satisfying it left him empty.

Walking into her lab he found her asleep at a workstation, the monitors above showing a blood sample, the words at the monitor stating Potter, Before Trans(WB). The two other monitor reflected samples during wolf form and then after Potter changed back. Every sample looked different from what he could tell.

Hermione stirred and slowly woke and yawned. Opening her eyes she saw Severus looking up to the monitors intently. "Is it morning already Severus?"

He turned and looked at her. "It is Hermione. You have been busy since I left you yesterday."

She stood and smoothed her robes and joined him. "It's amazing Severus. One man's blood showing so many differences in a span of mere hours. The answer is there I'm sure of it."

"When Albus set me on this insane task I thought that it was doomed to fail." Severus spoke in a low voice. "But looking at this even I feel a bit of hope. What do we need to do?"

Hermione smiled. In all of the years that she knew him he never showed any emotion his voice always cold and harsh. She realized that this was probably the closest thing that she would ever see showing his true feelings.

"You need to brew a fresh batch of Blood Replenishment potion so that we can extend our samples for research. We will apply it and see if it replicates on Harry's werewolf blood or changes it. If not we will use up our source until Harry changes again. Then we can try various potions to see what effects they have on the blood."

"Care to brew with me Hermione?"

"Certainly Severus." Following him out of her lab and down to the dungeons. They entered the dungeons and Severus went to the screen in the corner and emerged a few minutes later wearing plain white robes.

"Your turn Hermione." He purred out and walked to the storage closet.

Hermione stepped behind the screen seeing her assocociate's robes placed on a chair and realized what she needed to do. She stripped down and put on the single set of white robes and approached Severus.

Severus said nothing and laid out the ingredients and turned the heat up on the two cauldrons. "We both shall brew. It won't hurt to have extra as this potion has a 30 day shelf life."

Hermione set to her task not remarking on his words as this was his way to test her. She had convinced him of her expertise in the blood theory and he was a man of proof by action and not word. 

The soft simmering of the cauldrons was the only sound heard as each brewed.

Severus looked intently to his brew stirring the required amount of times. Just as casting charms, intent was required as well with potions. His long lank hair hiding his eyes, he glanced to Hermione and observed her. Her brewing skills were not one of a Hogwarts graduate but that of a master noticing the extra counter-wise stirs added.

Hermione took her cauldron of the fire and placed the handle on the stand to allow it to cool and noticed Severus already did the same and was watching her. Taking a deep breath she smelled the scent of sandalwood drifting in the room. She closed her eyes and breathed again and noticed the unmistakable husky scent of man under the scent of sandalwood. It has been a long time since she smelled the scent being in a state of enforced celibacy with her research. And his scent brought back her fascination of him from years ago to the forefront.

Severus noticed her slight smile. "Daydreaming Miss. Granger?" Falling back to proper address to bring her back into the present.

Hermione opened her eyes. "Sorry Severus. It's been a while since I brewed and I realized that I missed it."

She was a poor liar and it was never her strong point and he decided to let it pass and looked to his time piece. "It's lunchtime Hermione so we will break for now. When we come back we will begin the first stage of Wolfsbane Potion for we will need it for your blood research. Do you agree with my line of thought?"

"It a logical step Severus." She was surprised that he asked for her approval realizing this was his way of offering a truce.

"We will have lunch in my quarters if you don't mind. We still have a few things to discuss. Meet me there when you have finished changing." Moving to the screen.

Hermione turned back and placed the Blood Replenishment potion in to phials and labeled them to give Severus time to change. Everything is going well so far and he is actually pleasant today. I wonder if this will continue. She thought to herself.

She met him in his study and saw sandwiches and a salad was on a table along with a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

He motioned her to sit down and ate in silence as they observed one another. Soon the meal was finished Severus Vanished the table and empty plates away and motioned for Hermione to follow him.

She followed him into a living room furnished with light brown furniture with faded green cushions matching the faded plush dark green carpet. Sitting down into a chair she watched him move to a cabinet and brought back two glasses filled with a light gold liquid and handed one to her.

Sitting in a chair across from her he drank half the contents down and held the glass. "You viewed my memories?"

Hermione sipped her drink and felt it burn down her throat. Fire whiskey she thought. She took another sip and placed the glass down on the low table between them. "I did Severus and you added more than just the memories. I could sense your thoughts and feelings."

"I wanted you to understand. Albus knows me best and you are the only one that I have revealed the true sense of myself. Do you wish to continue your research with me despite what I have revealed? I am a tainted wizard and understand if you wish to pursue it on your own."

Hermione observed him. "This changes nothing and explains your reactions when I confronted you. I will have to remember not to pull my wand at you and ask that we always be open to what one another suggest. This endeavor will not be successful if we are not a team and united. I'm sorry but you will have to score me incomplete in my minion training. Perhaps there will be time for me to re-enroll in that class at another time. The question is do you trust me?"

"I trusted you the moment I gave you my memories Hermione. Everyone that has ever approached me wants something of me for their own benefit. It is hard to accept the fact that there could be one willing to not ask anything of me."

The Floo flared green and an envelope floated out and landed on the floor.

Hermione watched Severus pick up the pink envelope and read its contents before placing it in his robes. "I will not be able to brew the Wolfsbane with you as an urgent matter has been brought to my attention."

Hermione stood up. "That's alright Severus. I can brew the first stage on my own. Besides we can't do anything more today that requires you. I am going to separate some blood samples later and catch up on sleep."

She reached the door and turned to him. "You might meet your soul mate Severus and try not to alarm Old Tom." Winking as she left his chambers.

Damn witch was so perceptive. And why did he feel guilty?

Dismissing the thought he walked to his bedchambers to prepare for the witch that asked to meet with him.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione chuckled to herself as she walked back to her lab enjoying the momentary look of embarrassment on her colleague's face before he hid it. She could not blame him and if the roles were reversed to get shagged she would probably do the same.

You could be that witch under him if you offered it.

She shook her head at the thought. It was enough that he accepted her as a colleague. Besides she was here for research and doubted that Severus would take her up if she offered it. There was too much of a past between them.

Walking into her lab she looked around and cursed. The scent of him drove her to carnal thoughts of him in the past.

Forcing her thoughts down she picked up a phial of blood and placed it into the centrifuge and began her work.


	10. Chapter 10 Revelation

Chapter 10 Relation

Severus arrived back at the castle late at night and headed towards his chambers. Lucianda was one that he would notch up to his better trysts as she welcomed his harsh manipulations. Though a satisfying dalliance he left for the first time unfulfilled. Visions of a brown eyed witch formed in his mind and changed directions instead heading to her lab to check up on her.

Opening the door he found Hermione asleep among a pile of parchments. Not surprising he thought as he looked to her. He wondered what she did when not actively involved in research. Surely she would have a wizard of her own and quickly dismissed the thought as other than her parents and Potter she did not contact anyone else.

He pulled the quill out of her hand and gently picked her up and walked to the door leading to her chambers.

"Isss sandalwood…reminds me of Sev…" She whispered out.

Severus stilled, hoping that the witch would not awaken. After a moment he moved again when he was sure that she was still sleeping. Entering her bedchambers he laid her on the bed and looked down for a moment undecided. He then removed her shoes and touched a wand to her transfiguring her clothes to a long red cotton nightgown and covered her with a blanket that was at the foot of her bed. He pulled a parchment out of his robes and tapped it realizing that they did not discuss the plans Albus made concerning her when the students arrived. Placing the parchment on the bed stand along with her wand, he watched her for a moment and turned to leave, dark robes billowing behind him.

Striding down the darkened hallways he thought of the witch and decided that he would take himself off the market. Their research was going to take more of his time anyway he argued to himself, ignoring the small voice that told him that he became interested more in Hermione Granger than a revenge fuck.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione woke up in her bed and stretched out confused that she was in her bed. She was sure that she fell asleep in her lab. She glanced over and picked up the parchment beside her wand.

_Recently Incomplete Minion,_

_There is a notion called bed and it has many uses. The main use being where one goes to get a restful sleep. Your lab does not count as a place for restful sleep._

_You will be residing here at Hogwart's when the students arrive and you will become Minerva's apprentice to Transfiguration to explain your presence here._

_As far as actions on your own I demand I be involved based on your recent request. No more research on your own if you expect me to dismiss your role. I wish to be involved with the muggle blood work as well._

_Your Ex-Master_

Hermione re-read the parchment and placed it down with a smile. It was his way of saying they were a team.

Taking care of her morning rituals she took a hot shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around her. Stepping to her wardrobe she decided that she would wear robes and pulled out a midnight blue robes and set them on her bed and turned back to the wardrobe and pulled out a white button down blouse with small tight pleats running down the center and then put on a skirt that matched the color of her robes.

She shrugged on the outer robes and went to the charmed mirror to brush her hair. "Nice to see robes dear considering that you are now part of the faculty."

"Word certainly travels fast considering I just found out. Besides I felt like wearing robes today and not because I am an apprentice so don't get used to it." Laughing when she heard the mirror tsk out.

Calling down the house owl assigned to her she penned out a request to meet her colleague in her lab and sent the owl on its way.

Walking into her lab she sat down at her desk and read her notes from the last evening.

Turning on her laptop she observed the still photos of the separated blood from the centerfuge, large irregular blobs inside the white blood cells. It was interesting that the Lythecompfy cells attatched themselves directly to the white blood cells filling them and at first look one would not realize that they were looking at white blood cells. It was amazing and defied all that was known.

She noticed a presence and looked up from the laptop and to Severus Snape standing before her. "Good Morning Hermione."

"Same to you Severus. Have a seat." Pulling a chair next to her. "Severus this is amazing and different from what I found in vampire blood. The wolf cells actually imbed themselves into the white blood cells mainly Eosinophil and that prevents the body from recognizing the parasite. Unbelievable!" She spoke excitedly.

"Calm yourself Hermione." Sitting next to her and looked to the display of the laptop. "I am a Potions Master and understand your work with blood up to a point. Explain your excitement and give me a basic understanding of working with blood."

She closed her laptop and pulled out a textbook and copied it and handed him one. They spent the next two hours in discussion watching as he took notes and wrote in the text book.

"I'll show you Severus." Whispering a spell and filling a phial with her blood and placed it into the centerfuge. "It will take ten minutes." Explaining the purpose of the machine.

She prepped the slide and the monitor showed the cells exactly as in the book. She pulled out the slide of Harry's separated white blood cells and turned on the monitor. "See!"

Severus looked to the two monitors. "They appear the same to me."

Hermione looked up from the slide. "What…?" Looking up to the monitor and found Severus words were true. "That's impossible! I have the still shots!" She shrilled out.

"I suggest you prep the other samples that you have and see what the results are." He calmly replied. "Get a hold of yourself witch!" Grabbing her shoulder and shaking her for a moment before he let go.

Hermione looked into his black eyes for a moment and gathered herself. "Of course Severus." She calmly replied and gathered the samples and one hour later and found that all was the same. The only exception was the red blood cells which contained the foreign cells in the same exact amounts and they were different earlier. She had the photos on her laptop to prove it.

"I was sure that I narrowed the answer to our problem Severus." She muttered out.

"Not a setback Hermione but interesting." He replied. "Perhaps we should focus on why the Wolfsbane Potion is effective and test the blood with various ingrediants and see what happens."

"You're right Severus. But I need to send Uncle Welford what I found out. He is a muggle expert on blood and guiding me on my research. I need to go to my flat and connect to the internet." Scanning the parchments and saving it on her laptop. "Would you like to accompany me?"

Severus eyed the contraption. "An owl could deliver the parchments."

She laughed. "They could but Uncle Welford hates owls with a passion. I really don't understand it."

"I will accompany you Hermione." Looking forward to seeing her residence. Where one lived told of the personality and traits of a person.

Severus walked beside her out of the castle and out of the gates of Hogwarts. Her robes were tasteful and not gaudy.

Hermione turned to Severus. "I have strong wards placed on my flat and we will have to side-apparate. Do you mind?"

Severus nodded feeling her arms wrap around his waist and turned her heel and soon they were away with a clap.

He found himself in a lightly furnished living room tastefully decorated and felt her release him and immediately went to a desk and plugged a cord into her computer and began to type.

Finishing her actions she looked to him. "Let me fix some food for us Severus as we wait my Uncle's response if you don't mind. Make yourself at home and if you look to the cabinant in the left hand corner you should find something to drink. No Firewhiskey as I do not drink it often." She warned.

He watched her leave the room and walked over to the cabinent and observed the contents deciding on a brandy and poured two portions, placing one on the coffee table and observed the room noticing several frames of pictures and moved to look at them.

One was of an older couple smiling and recognized that the couple was the witch's parents. Moving along there was the predictable moving pictures of Potter and Weasley in various stages throughout their school years. He glanced to a small table and noticed pictures of him at trial along with other pictures of witches and wizards with a small candle and a stick of incense sitting beside it. He picked it up smelling the scent of sandalwood drifting from it and placed it back down hearing movement.

Hermione stood holding a pan looking embarrassed. "I remember all that sacrificed."

"There is no shame in that and I wonder why you have me placed alongside of those that died. Unlike those I am still alive."

"One does not need to die to sacrifice Severus Snape." She softly replied. "Come on to the kitchen. I've made Sheppard's pie for us."

He followed her into a small kitchen with a table set in the middle and sat down and watched Hermione place the pan on the table and placed food on her plate.

They ate in a comfortable silence until a rap on the window sounded out and Hermione stood up and went to the window and took the paper from the elf.

She went to sit back down and heard a beep sound from the living room. "That must be Uncle Welford. Let's see what he has to say."

He followed her to the living room and watched as she read the screen of her laptop. "He wants to meet with us now Severus. He thinks that he may have an answer for us."

Severus noticed the excitement in her eyes. "I have nothing planned if you wish for me to accompany you."

She typed her response asking if they could appear directly into his house and sent the message off. The computer beeped with a response and she read her Uncle's reply.

She undocked her computer and placed it in a backpack. "We can apparate straight into his house. Are you ready Severus?" Holding out her hand to him.

He grasped her small and felt himself pulled away and suddenly in a muggle lab.

An older short skinny man brushed past him and hugged Hermione. "Hello Goose. It's been a while and I'm surprised Hermione. Moving to another mythical creature when stumped by another? Ahhhoooo!" Mock howling as he hugged his niece.

"Uncle Welford this is serious and werewolves exists." Hermione mock admonished her uncle and hugged him back. "I suppose I'll have to prove it to you just like the vampires." She grumbled pulling out her laptop.

"Of course Goose. And this must be the research partner that you mentioned and not properly introduced." Looking up to the tall pale man dressed in black.

"Oh sorry Uncle. This is Severus Snape Master of Potions and a professor in our world. Severus this is my Uncle Welford who is an expert in blood. Everything that I know he taught me."

"Pleased to meet you." Snape replied in a neutral voice unsure of what he thought of the man.

Welford heard the underlying doubt in the man's voice. "Show me the proof Goose. Your partner is way too somber and serious so we shall get to business."

Severus stood aside not wishing to see the video of Potter in his glory again.

Hermione and Welford watched the video and the interview of Harry the next day.

Welford removed his glasses and looked to his niece. "Your world continues to amaze me Hermione. And the answer to your changed cells is simple considering your world and the make-up of your magic."

He turned to Severus. "You'll have to forgive her. She attended schools designed for the intellectually challenged until she received the letter and moved to your world. Sometimes the simplest solutions alludes one of such intelligence and I suspect that you fall into that same category considering your experience."

"Just give us an answer if you know it." Severus growled out deciding that he did not care for this muggle.

"Ahhhooooo!" Welford howled out and chuckled and looked to his guest. "Think about the subject that you are researching."

Severus pulled Hermione aside. "This is a waste of time and I question your uncle's sanity."

"No Severus. Uncle Welford is brilliant and this is his way of helping us realize the answer. He does this to me all the time. He never gives out the answer unless I am truly stumped. Just work with it." She pleaded.

"I'll play this game then." Glaring to the short man. "We are researching Werewolves Welford." He growled out.

Welford chuckled. "That you are to be sure."

Hermione spoke. "They are individuals that change because of an infection of their blood based on my research."

"Very true Goose and I agree based on what I have seen." Uncle Welford replied.

There was silence as both pondered. Hermione spoke. "They change at the full moon."

Welford chuckled. "And that is your answer Hermione. What is it about the moon?"

Severus concentrated on his knowledge of the moon. There was a full moon ceremony with wiccans and enough potions that could not be completed unless brewed on the full moon realizing the answer. "The moon affects the blood! But I do not understand how it could be." He exclaimed.

"It's science Professor Snape. From what Hermione tells me of your world there is none of that in the sense that I know of. You simply accept givens and do not question it."

"I remember being taught how the moon affects tides. The strongest tides occur during the full moon. So the answer is the gravitational pull of the earth and the moon." Hermione spoke out.

"Well done Goose." Welford replied. "That is the answer though I am unsure how it relates to your research for a cure. I observed the cells in the photos that you sent me Hermione. There was no difference in the red blood cells and always present in them. The answer is in the white blood cells of that I am sure." He looked to his niece. "You are gathering daily samples?"

"Yes Uncle. There is a potion that Harry took that allowed him to retain his human thoughts and acts when transformed. We are starting that line of research."

"Look to the white blood cells but do not ignore the red. The answer to your research leads to the red as they affect the white. Focus on that with whatever you have in the magical world. There is nothing in the muggle world that I could offer as a cure. This is an infection worse than cancer as it changes DNA."

She thought about that for a moment. "You are right Uncle. During the fight for the Light Bill Weasley was attacked by one infected but not changed as he was outside the moon. Bill does have wolfish tendencies and scars."

Welford hugged his niece. "So you know what you have to do. The reason that all of your blood changed is because it is a slave to the moon and its pull to the Earth. You must start with fresh samples and pursue it as it changes. There lies your answer and I hope that you succeed. The wolf's blood is different when compared to the vampire. The vampire blood never changes while the wolf's blood does. It proves to be a difficult challenge for you both."

Hermione released her Uncle's hug. "Thank you Uncle and I'll keep you informed. You proved once again you are my hero. We'll update you soon."

Welford watched his niece hold out her hand to her partner. "Be well Goose." Watching them disappear.

Severus felt himself pulled and found himself at the gates of Hogwarts.

"I'll see you tomorrow Severus. We know what we have to do now." Hermione spoke and left her partner.

He watched her leave observing the swish of her robes. He had much to think about Hermione Granger and wondered if she would accept him. He realized that there was more to the witch than what she presented.

Severus allowed himself a small smile. He enjoyed having her cook for him and her relaxed actions around him despite what he revealed in memories that he gave her. She accepted him for what he was, nothing more or less. No witch never did that for him including Lilly Evans.

He made his way up to the castle looking forward to the morning and their research.


	11. Chapter 11 Saving The Innocent

Chapter 11 Saving The Innocent

Severus made his to the Great Hall for breakfast and entered surprised to see Potter and Draco sitting beside Hermione eating breakfast.

Sitting down next to Draco he thought for a moment and a plate containing eggs and toast along with a cup of strong coffee appeared before him.

Albus looked to his Potions master. "Severus you are looking well today. And why do you have your hair pulled back?"

He cursed the twinkle in the old man's eye. "It gets in the way of the Muggle microscopes that we use to look at blood. I assure you that this is not a fashion choice based on fashion but functionality. Be assured that I will be back to normal when the brats arrive."

Hermione pulled herself away from the conversation with Draco and looked to her research partner. His hair pulled back made him look approachable and actually made him look younger. She approved of his look. "Harry and Draco have been busy the last two days and obtained the list and samples I requested from the offspring of werewolves. It's very disturbing Severus."

Severus looked to his Godson with a questioning look arching an eyebrow.

Draco looked to Severus. "It is Godfather and why the Ministry never noticed the trend I'll never know. I suspect that there is a cover up at the Ministry concerning them. I got the list and out of the fifty that were recorded at St. Mungo's only twenty survived and they are in a poor state and vagrant except for Teddy Lupin. The others died under mysterious circumstances within a month of their birth. I think the parents smothered the babies in their sleep as cause of death was that their breathing stopped. Every single death."

"Gather the survivors up and bring them to the school." Albus softly requested noting the anger in Harry's eyes at Draco's words. It was obvious that Draco did not tell Harry of what he found out. "I believe Hermione's observations and they are not a threat. When it comes time for the full moon we will have proof that they are as normal as you and I."

The Headmaster turned to Hermione. "Classes will start just after the next cycle. We need to prove this or the Minister will have a fit when he realizes that they reside here when the students arrive. Do you think that we will have time as I do not wish to distract you from your true research?"

"Yes Albus I think we need to address this immediately as it was a main point in our research request and it will save Teddy from a horrible future. Gather them up Harry and bring them to my lab. I need documented proof as I will have to involve St. Mungo's to validate my proof or the Ministry will dismiss it."

Severus looked to Hermione noticing anger in her eyes. "You know that the Ministry will cover it up Hermione despite the proof."

She looked to her partner. "They will try but it will be unsuccessful and I will be calling in my markers to a certain member of the press. She has quite the following of readers making her popular despite that all of her articles are pure shite."

Harry stood up and grinned. "Rita Skeeter?" He asked.

"Yes Harry now off to your task. Draco, I need the most influential Healer at St. Mungo's here as well to observe. Can you do that?"

Draco stood up. "Yes I can Hermione and I know just the witch. She will be here within the hour."

Severus watched the wizards leave hearing Draco's parting comments to Potter. "I told you she'll be successful Harry."

Hermione stood up from the table. "I need to go to the Daily Prophet to obtain my "reputable" reporter. God's I hate to meet with her again but one must sacrifice to obtain the ends."

He stood up as well. "I'll accompany you. Perhaps my presence will convince her." Wondering what she had on the witch with a stinging quill. He had been run through by her during his trial until he was absolved of his crimes and her words changed with her readers view stating that he was a hero.

Hermione chuckled. "You will not be needed but we are a team. We will go now. By the end of the day the survivors will have a new life, fully recognized as true witches and wizards that they are."

"Shall we go then?" Severus asked holding a hand out to her. She placed her hands in his apparated away with a crack of sound.

Albus looked at the spot that the wizard and wizard once stood. He noticed the change in Severus's behavior with the witch and stood up pleased. Severus needed someone that challenged him and was pleased. He hid his skills at Occlemenncy well and the reason that he seemed to be all-knowing. And the reason that his ex-spy's hair was different was not at all for functionality. He hoped the dour wizard would not screw it up.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

They arrived at the public Apparation point and began to walk to the Daily Prophet. "Care to tell me what smut you have on dear Rita Hermione?" He drawled out

Hermione chuckled as she noticed the stares from the witches and wizards out and about in Diagon Alley and a heard a few cameras clicking. "No Severus but look at the stares that you are getting. I think that you will be the subject of the gossip column in the evening addition."

"Yes I can picture it now." He silkily replied. "Ex-DeathEater supposed hero seduces and defiles war heroine Hermione Granger only to be tossed away as others. Details on page three."

Hermione stopped and looked to him emboldened for a moment. "With the exception of being tossed away would that be a bad thing Severus?"

He stopped and looked to her wondering if she was serious. Hermione Granger was interested in him? "I'd keep you around for a few months to save your reputation. That way you could say it was my fault and even hint that I Imperio'ed you to get you into my clutches to save your reputation. I would take you to my chambers as Old Tom was concerned of my actions towards you. And you would be the first witch to grace my true bed and no speculations in the papers the morning after. " Chuckling darkly and waited for her reaction to his words.

Severus Snape was interested in her? She quashed down the rush of feelings and looked to him. "Heaven forbid that Severus Snape. I'd hate to be a notch in the long line of witch's on your "wand".

"You never know Hermione. A wand comes to the end and there are only so many notches before the tip." He chuckled at her surprised look. "Come along ex-minion as we have a crusade for you to champion." Moving her to the office of the Daily Prophet.

She found herself in front of the receptionist. "Hermione Granger to see Rita Skeeter."

"She is not seeing anyone today. She is busy writing." The receptionist replied. The witch was on the no go list and hoped that she would not cause trouble and pushed a form out to Hermione. "She welcomes any input from the public. Please fill this out and Rita will get in contact with you shortly."

Hermione pulled the form to her and grabbed the receptionist quill out of her hand and wrote for a moment and folded the parchment and handed it back. "I suggest you give that to Rita immediately and tell her that I will wait five minutes and go to the Ministry. And I would not bother to look at that if you know what's good for you."

Severus took the opportunity to lean down to the receptionist. "Miss Crawley Slytherin Class of 92. I'm sure that you remember me? I suggest you do as Miss Granger request."

"Of-of-of course Professor Snape! Right away!" Miss Crawley stuttered out and immediately left.

Severus turned to Hermione. "Having a reputation helps one at times."

"So I see." Hermione chuckled. "Thanks for the assist."

"Hermione Granger a pleasure to meet you after so much time has passed." Rita remarked walking into the reception area and watched the two interact. Hmmm that will be something for the morning addition.

Hermione looked to the witch noticing the older witch's hatred. "Let's go somewhere private where we can talk Rita."

"Josephine book the rest of the day as unavailable for me." Rita spoke out and followed Hermione and Snape out of the building.

"Where are we going? You promised that after we complete whatever business you require of me will free me and you would not use your knowledge in the future." Rita spat out.

Hermione looked to the journalist. "My words are true and you will come with us no questions asked. I promise that it will be worth your time."

Rita looked to the tall wizard standing beside her and she knew his history. "I'll do it but I doubt that it will be worth my time."

"Meet us at Hogwart's Rita." Replied Hermione and turned her heel and disappeared with a crack of sound.

Severus looked to the witch for a moment and then disappeared as well.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Everyone gathered in Hermione's lab waiting for Headmaster Dumbledore to speak.

"Thank you for coming here at such short notice and I assure you that your time will not be wasted."

"Lord Malfoy promised an important breakthrough in research concerning Lycanthropy." Head Healer Healer Thythwaite of St. Mungo's spoke out.

Rita stood away from the group speaking to her quill realizing that the hated witch actually tossed her a nugget. The room was filled with some of the most influential witches and wizards of the Wizarding world. Lord Malfoy, Harry Potter, Kingsley Shacklebot was there along with Granger and Professor Snape. She waited to see what would come out of this.

"Yes Healer Thythwaite that is true and I will turn it over to Potions Master Granger." Nodding to the young witch and sat down.

Hermione addressed the group. "In attendance with us is the surviving offspring of Werewolves. Kingsley can you tell us the status they have with the Ministry?"

"They are classed as werewolves based on their parentage." Kingsley rumbled out in his deep voice.

"Today I can prove to you that they are not and have never been affected." Pointing to the 19 wizards and witches and Teddy Lupin.

Healer Thythwaite looked to her and snorted.

"Did you ever bother to observe them at the full moon?"

The healer looked to her. "Of course not. They are werewolves as they are born of one and therefore cursed with the same affliction."

Hermione pointed to the monitors. "That is a blood sample of a true werewolf. Notice the cells that I have stained. They are the cause of the infection."

"Still no proof Master Granger." Kingsley replied.

"I need a sample of your blood and Harry's . Will you do it?"

Harry and Kingsley strode up and allowed her to take the samples and looked to the monitors.

"They are different!" Healer Thythwaite exclaimed. "But this proves nothing."

Hermione motioned to one of the "werewolves" and drew a sample of blood and placed it under the microscope. "Everyone here save Rita Skeeter knows that Harry is a werewolf. Observe now."

Everyone looked to the monitor noticing the abnormal cells not present and compared it to Harry's and noticed that they were different.

"So you see that Master Granger's theory is well founded. I ask that each and every one of you come here at the full moon and see that they will not change. After that you must give them full status." Albus spoke.

"It is valid research and I will inform the Minister. Do you agree Healer Thythwaite?" Kingsley asked the old healer.

"Of course Kingsley. This is remarkable and if true we have a way of knowing who is and who is not a werewolf by observation of the blood alone. It's a remarkable achievement Mistress Granger."

Severus spoke out. "Healer Thythwaite Mistress Granger and I are currently researching a cure and you know the Ministry's view on this. Do we have your support?"

"Merlin yes Professor Snape. If you both solve it would be wonderful as there are 200 affected right now. You can count on the resources of St. Mungo's despite the Ministry."

"There needs to be an investigation Kingsley. There were fifty born and only twenty stand here. The deaths of the others were registered as stopped breathing within one month of being born."

Kingsley looked to the savior of their world. "You have to understand the views Harry but I will investigate it. When the news of Hermione's research comes out what do you think the parents will feel? I think that they will feel guilty enough without taking them to Azkaban."

Draco pulled Harry to him. "You know Kingsley is right. Don't push it as I am sure the parents acted in what they thought would be right, saving the babe from a horrible existence."

"I suppose so, but it's not right." Harry muttered out.

"Everyone with the exception of Lord Malfoy and Harry agree to meet here and observe these witches and wizards at the full moon and promise to absolve them if it is true?"

Everyone agreed and left leaving Albus, Hermione, Severus, and Rita behind.

Rita barely hid her excitement. "Will I need to wait to break this story Mistress Granger?"

Hermione looked to the reporter. "As long as you spin it the right way you can have it ready for the evening addition if you choose. The only restriction I have is not to announce Harry as a werewolf. He became infected during the Final Battle and I promise to tell you the story if we cure the Werewolf Syndrome. Full rights to the story if you play your cards right Rita Skeeter."

"The biggest story since the defeat of You-Know-Who and I will be free of you? I'll leave you to it and keep me updated." Rita exclaimed and left the room.

One tattered witch approached Hermione. "I always tried to tell them and they would not listen to me. Thank you for believing."

Albus interrupted the witch. "Everyone will be given a room and food here. Come along and I will get you settled."

Hermione watched them leave and stood for a moment. She was making a difference. She saw Severus standing in the shadows observing her. Running to him, she wrapped her arms around the dour wizard and pecked his cheek. "Severus we are…." Feeling his lips move to hers suddenly and pressed against hers, enjoying the taste of him. This was heaven she realized.

Severus pushed her away surprised at what he did without thought. "You know me witch and I will more than likely push you aside as I have done others in the past." Looking into her warm brown eyes a moment before he left the room.

Hermione stood in the empty room and watched him leave, touching a finger to her lips. She was going to be staying here for the foreseeable future and decided to pick up Crookshanks from her parents. She needed his advice, grimacing for a moment. Everyone would laugh and think that she was a fool if it was known that she listened to a half-Kneazle cat.

Severus strode along the halls and suddenly stopped placing a long finger against his lips and remembered the kiss. Why did he push her away when she was what he wanted?


	12. Chapter 12 A Werewolf Approved for Hogwa

AN Challenge from Aerobabe. Sorry so long in updates but my account had errors and it is resolved now thanks to the great support team at Fanfiction. Hope you enjoy the continuation of the story. Homosexual situations this chapter you are warned. this is an entwined SS/HG and HP/DM pairing

Chapter 12 A Werewolf Approved for Hogwarts

Harry and Draco made their way up to the manor walking hand in hand. They could have Apparated right inside but Harry insisted on the walk reasoning with Draco that the weather was excellent for a stroll.

Harry changed direction and guided them to a grove of trees and sat down motioning Draco to sit beside him.

Draco looked to Harry and wondered what bad news he had to deliver. He felt Harry wrap an arm around him and turned to observe his lover and noticed the wizard's eyes closed. Snuggling against his chest he closed his eyes as well enjoying the closeness. The last few days had been hectic and he missed the alone time with Harry.

After a while Harry spoke. "Draco we need to talk."

"I figured that out Potter as you always bring me here when you have bad news to tell me."

"Upset with me my Dragon addressing me as Potter?" Harry lightly replied using his nickname for his lover as he ran his hand through Draco's blonde locks. "It's not bad but we will be sending time away from one another. Hermione has asked me to stay at the castle so I can be there when she needs samples or anything else."

Draco sighed. "You thought that I would be upset over that? I knew that it would eventually come to that. You just proved that Gryffindor never think ahead. I forgive you." Kissing Harry's hand. "And how will the Headmaster explain your presence? The public does not know about your affliction but I know the Minister will be telling the Board of Governors all about you."

"I'll be the school's Quidditch coach generously donating my services without pay and coach all Houses. Maybe the snakes will win this year but I doubt it. I am going to be partial and focus on Hufflepuff as it's been a while since they did anything significant on the pitch. As for the Board of Governors I'm not particularly concerned with that as I am shagging the head of that illustrious group."

Draco pulled Harry on top of him and kissed his lover deeply. "I heard that the Head of the Board of Governors is a hard ass and unwilling to look to things beyond his own agenda."

Harry smiled. "I know that he is hard and definitely has his own agenda." Wiggling his ass, feeling Draco's erection through his robes. "But I can be very persuasive. I'm sure I can convince him of my agenda at the "end"."

Draco placed his hands on Harry's hips pushing them down against his hard cock enjoying the feel of him through his clothes, flipping Harry onto his back and leaned to him, grey eyes looking to emerald green. "I suggest that you convince him then."

Harry kissed him hungrily and removed Draco's robes and let them fall and unbuttoned the shirt beneath it running his hands across the bare chest of the wizard over him and broke the kiss. "How am I doing so far?"

"Pitiful Potter. I look forward to next round of negotiations." Draco drawled and removed his trousers and briefs in one go and moved up until his released cock was at his lover's mouth. "Action Harry Potter will get you what you want." Pushing his cock through soft lips and moaned out in pleasure.

Harry placed his hand on Draco's cock and wrapped around the long length and moved upward as he teased the bulbous head with his tongue and felt the wizard shudder. "Fuck Harry. You know I love it when you do that."

Harry stopped his administrations. "Things are looking up for me as you referred to me by my first name. Negotiations are proceeding nicely I think." Continuing again and heard the soft moans of pleasure from Draco.

Draco began to undress Harry looking forward to the completion of the negotiations.

"Master!" The squeaky voice of crackling called out in the distance. "Youse has a visitor. Mistress says Minister and youse come quickly. I's to take you if I's have to."

Harry stood up half dressed and cursed. "Damn! Why in hells is that man here?" Pulling on his robes back on.

Draco rose as well and pulled his trousers up and pulled his robes back on and called out. "Approach me Cracklin. I promise that I will not give you clothes."

The elf approached remembering the last time he interrupted his master here and flattened his ears and stood before the blonde wizard.

"Is the Minister alone?"

"No Master. Hes has others I not knows with long beard.

"Tell the mistress I am on my way." Draco commanded

Draco turned to Harry. "That will be the Board of Governors along with the Headmaster, Hermione, and my godfather. We will have to continue our negotiations later. Cracklin will tell you when you can come to the Manor."

Harry nodded. He forced Draco not to tell anyone outside of his family their relationship based on the view the Ministry had of him.

Harry looked to Draco. "I'm sorry to be a bother."

Draco kissed his lover. "Don't be silly Harry. Soon we will not have to hide anything."

Harry watched Draco move off noticing the glint in his eye. Draco loved politics and taught well by his father.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione worked with Severus in her lab testing spate ingredients of the Wolfsbane potion with Harry's blood sample. None changed the make-up of the blood.

Severus pulled away from the microscope. "We proved that it is the combination of ingredients that changes the blood. It is just after cycle so I suggest we see if proper potion variations change the blood."

Hermione prepped a fresh sample and placed it on the slide as Severus placed a tiny drop of the potion to mix with the blood and looked to the microscope.

He motioned her to the microscope and she observed nothing different in the sample.

"This line of research is pointless as the potion does not begin to affect one until one week before the full moon." Muttering to herself. "Let's see how the shavings of a silver bullet affect the blood because it kills a werewolf instantly."

Severus pulled out a drawer on a workstation and grabbed a bullet. Setting the bullet on a parchment he used a potions knife and carefully shaved a few slivers off. "I suspect that this will react quickly without giving us a chance to observe. Set your equipment up to record and show it on the monitor."

Hermione did as he bade and stood back to observe the monitor and watched as Severus placed the shavings to the blood and gasped out as the blood suddenly boiled and shriveled into a hard thick crust in less than two seconds. She played it again in slow motion.

Severus moved beside her and absently placed his hand at the small of her back as they watched the experiment back in slow motion. "This proves this line of research will not be of benefit. The blood reacts too strongly to the silver."

She looked to him his hand on her back not going un-noticed. "I agree Severus and I think we are finished for today. I'm going to my flat and pick up a few things and then stay at my parents overnight. I'll see you in a few days."

He nodded and left her presence and did not notice that her eyes followed him.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

"Where is your son Narcissa? I have important things to discuss and cannot waste my time here waiting for him." The Minister asked in an impatient voice.

Narcissa looked to the man and coldly spoke. "Minister it is not sociably acceptable for one to show up to a Lorded family unannounced. My son will arrive as soon as he is able to and you will address me as Lady Malfoy. I will not tolerate familiarity in my House when I have not given it. You can wait here or leave."

The Minister noticed the cold look on her face and backtracked. "My apologies Lady Malfoy. I have brought the Headmaster and the Board of Governors for Hogwarts to discuss a very important matter before term begins and thank you for allowing us to be here on such short notice."

"Be sure you remember that Minister."

Draco stood at the door and heard his mother's words and smiled. He purposely delayed his arrival for two hours knowing it would irritate the Minister. One must always be in control.

Draco swaggered in and looked to the group. "I apologize for my tardiness Minister as I was involved in pressing business." Remembering his cock pressed down on his lover's. He motioned them to sit and watched his mother leave and sat down as well. "I see Headmaster Dumbledore along with the Board of Governors so this must be school business. What do we need to address that finds our illustrious Minister involved with such mundane things as running a school?"

"Werewolves Lord Malfoy. Surely you've read the Daily Prophet?" The Minister asked holding out the paper.

Draco took the paper and slowly read the article and handed it back to the Minister. "I don't see a problem Minister as St. Mungo's is supporting it along with the backing of the Headmaster. It seems that convincing proof was presented to Rita Skeeter to write this by Potion Masters Snape and Granger. Headmaster Dumbledore what is your safeguard?"

Albus saw the gleam in Draco's eyes and realized the young wizard enjoyed toying with the Minister. "Lord Malfoy proof was presented that they would not change as you read in the article. Potions Mistress Hermione Granger has been investigating this along with Professor Snape. I assure you no harm will come to the students."

Draco snapped the paper close and set it down and tersely asked. "A wonderful charity Headmaster but I must ask what Potions Mistress Granger doing about the school out of term?"

"She is Professor McGonagall's new apprentice and she presented her theory to me. As there are no students here I allowed them to be brought to the school."

Draco stood up and looked to the assembled for a long moment enjoying the game. "Cracklin!"

The House Elf appeared and looked to his master. "Ise serves the House of Malfoy."

"Bring me a listing the cycle of the moon for the next three months."

Craklin brought the listing and immediately disappeared.

Draco looked over the charts and handed it his board and watched as they passed it amongst one another. "I don't see a problem as the full moon happens before the students arrive back."

The Minister saw the acceptance of the wizard's words and quickly spoke. "What if it was known that the Headmaster has hired a werewolf to teach our students?"

Draco looked to the Minister drawing out the time and jumped from his chair in anger. This should be delicious. "Headmaster who is the werewolf you have hired without clearance from this board?"

"I assure you the wizard is perfectly safe and plans have been made not to be at the school during the full moon. He is a volunteer I am not required to report it to the Board because he is not paid staff."

"Werewolves have been hired before Minister. Defense against the Dark Arts was taught by Remus Lupin who was a werewolf when I attended Hogwarts. Who is this volunteer and why will he be at the school Headmaster?" Draco conitibued his questions.

Before Albus could reply the Minister snarled out "Harry Potter!"

Draco snorted in fake disbelief. "The-Boy-Who-Lived and defeated Voldemort a werewolf? I find that hard to believe. The policy of the Ministry is to warn the Wizarding public of a werewolf and I have not read anything about it. Shacklebot should confirm it as his department tracks werewolves."

"Lord Malfoy we need to discuss this alone." The Minister pleaded

Draco spoke to his fellow governors. "The progeny of werewolves shall stay as there will be no harm to the students. What say you?"

A resounding Aye from the Governors sounded out in the room. They saw the glint in Draco's eyes and realized things would not bode well if they did not agree.

"So entered. Esteemed wizards and witches you may leave and not say anything that was revealed. I will inform you of my findings after I talk to the Minister."

Draco watched the Board leave and turned to the Minister. "Potter a Werewolf? How did this happen and why was it not announced by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as it is required to inform the public when one is found?"

The Minister stuttered. "It is a very delicate situation Lord Malfoy."

Draco poured himself a drink from the liquor cabinet in the room and sipped it. "What is Potter's status with the Ministry?"

"We removed him from the Aurours as he is a danger to the public and are Persona non grata according to the laws of the Ministry."

"Do you know how he became a werewolf Minister?"

"It's a matter of the state Lord Draco."

Albus spoke up. "Harry received his wounds his wounds while fighting Voldemort."

The Minister jumped up in anger. "It matters not how he has his status Lord Draco but that he is a werewolf. You have a responsibility to the school."

Draco looked to him enjoying the Minister's discomfort. "I do Minister and I do not see a problem. Werewolves have been hired before so there is no precedent here. Two Potion Masters are in attendance at the school that can brew the Wolfsbane and the Headmaster assures me that Potter will not be on the grounds during the full moon. The school will accept Harry Potter and recognize his status of a hero and one that can teach the school more than Quidditch. That is my decision and I register my dissatisfaction that you did not support the man that saved us all."

The Minister left without a word leaving Albus and Draco alone.

Draco turned to the Headmaster and smiled. "Well that puts him in his place and he is not about to publicize Harry being a werewolf."

"Do not discount the Minister Lord Malfoy. This is not over as far as he is concerned." Albus replied and left Draco to his own thoughts.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione arrived at her parent's house and walked in as they hugged her.

"Welcome home Goose." Her father spoke and released her. "Is your work done at the school?"

"No Dad. I'm going to be around there for a while so I came to gather Crookshanks. I hope he has not caused you any trouble."

Henry Granger chuckled. "The cat keeps to himself and has been active in the garden with the mice. He sleeps in your room and I'm sure you'll find him there. Are you staying for dinner?"

"I'll be here all weekend and we can catch up on things."

"That's wonderful dear. Even before the school you have kept yourself isolated. Tell me is there any new men in your life?"

"Hardly mum. I am a career girl and most would not accept that. Besides I'm too brainy for most of them." She hated when her mum brought up the subject.

Monica looked to her daughter. "You remind me of myself Hermione. I know you hate when I bring the subject up. But everyone needs a person to spend their twilight years with."

Hermione chuckled. "I think I have a few years before that happens. I'm putting my things away and I'll be back in a mo and you have to promise not to bring up my lack of boyfriends or a love life."

Her mum chuckled. "Of course dear. Now be off with you."

Hermione made her way up to her bedroom and found Crookshanks asleep at the foot of her bed.

She fell onto her bed careful not to disturb her familiar and thought of Severus Snape. She understood him after sharing his thoughts and memories of him. He did horrible things and there was no doubt about that, but he held to his cause and promise and his memories stopped after he "died" from the snake and waking up in the hospital at St. Mungo's angry at being alive.

She stretched her legs waking Crookshanks who growled out at being disturbed and looked to his Familiar.

*****So you are fascinated with him once again and realize that you might have a chance with him*****

She picked up her orange and white cat and breathed in the scent of his fur. "I do Crooks and I think I open myself to be hurt." Speaking into the fur and held the cat.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Draco left the Headmaster at the entrance pleased at the Minister's anger. He was a wanker and he decided that there needed to be a new Minister and thought about the power plays to start it. He loved the subtly of politics and it appealed to him. If he wanted to manipulate it, he was sure that the public would vote him in.

He opened his bedroom door and found Harry in his bed waiting for him.

"I see Cracklin informed you when it was safe to come back." He drawled out in a haughty voice.

Harry pulled the covers back revealing his naked body. "I think we need to complete our negotiations Lord Malfoy."

Draco undressed and joined his wizard. "A bit too late for that Quidditch Coach of Hogwarts but I am not adverse to a bit of re-enforcement of our almost deal."

He felt Harry wrap his arms around him and soon forgot everything as they partook in the age old dance of loving.


	13. Chapter 13 A Realization of One Another

Chapter 13 A realization of One Another

Hermione spent the next two days catching her parents up on things pleased that they were interested in things of the Magical world.

Henry shook his head. "It's hard to believe that Werewolves exist. But I have a question. You said that the magic hospital and your Ministry track their identities. There are no gateways or anything between worlds so how do they track the muggle ones?"

Hermione gasped out. "Dad I'm not sure but that is something I should have thought about. And don't look so smug." Watching him sit back in his chair pleased that he thought of something that she did not.

Her Mum bent down and pecked her check and set down the tea cozy. "Give your father his moment of glory Goose. It's been a long time since he stumped you on something and it helps his ego. I'm glad that you are involving Welford as it sounds like this Werewolf thing is dangerous."

She took the offered mug and sipped it. "We have safeguards so everything will be fine Mum."

Monica took her cup and sat down and caught her husband's eyes for a moment. "Hermione we are having a guest over for lunch today before you leave."

Hermione mentally rolled her eyes. It begins again. "And who have you decided to try to set me up with this time?"

"Jason from the practice dear. He has been shadowing your father as part of his studies for dentistry over the summer. He is a wonderful young man."

"They all are Mum." Glancing to the clock realizing it was one hour before the prescribed lunch time in the Granger household. "Let me get upstairs and prepare as I look a fright."

Henry noticed the irritated look in his daughter's eyes and watched Hermione walk up the stairs. "One day Monica you will go too far."

"Nonsense Henry. Hermione just needs a little help." She lightly replied.

Hermione walked into her bedroom and sat on the bed. The only thing bad about coming home for any amount of time was her Mum's attempt at match-making.

Crookshanks walked onto her lap purring and looked to her. *****You mother has made plans for the kitten once again with a male to mate? *****

Hermione chuckled and stroked his back. "Yes Crooks and I'm not surprised. She has done so for the last three years so I should have expected it. Now off my lap and let me prepare."

Crookshanks jumped off her lap and curled up at the foot of the bed and yawned out. *****Make sure you let me know of your disappointment*****

"Keep it up Crooks. One day I will bring in a female cat for you and see how you like it."

*****Unlike you I would take up the tasty tidbit presented and would not turn it down. Humans have it wrong sticking to one mate and I will never understand it*****

Hermione ignored his words and went to get ready.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Albus walked through the castle pleased at the support and the way that Draco put the Minister in his place. He thought about the Minister. The man was not one to be trifled with and proved it time and time again with the take-down of his opposition. Actions that went unpublished or known to the general Wizarding public. He would need to bring Kingsley here under some sort of official business to talk to him.

Severus floated from the shadows and joined him. "How did it go Albus? Is Potter once again allowed to grace these halls?"

"Still the sarcasm in your voice Severus Snape. I know better than anyone that you no longer hold malice towards the man. Quidditch Coach Potter was approved and the Minister was very upset. Where is Hermione tonight?"

"Off to her parents for the weekend to spend time with them and pick up a few things for start of term."

"The Grangers were a delight every time that I met them during Hermione's years here as a student. It is refreshing to see a muggle-born that has been able to maintain her relationship as most drift away. Tell me of your research to date."

Severus spoke to him as they walked the darkened halls together and stopped at the gargoyles guarding the entrance to his office.

"I'll leave you with this thought that just occurred to me. What would happen if you infused a charm while brewing a potion?"

Severus heard the gargoyles move and heard Albus walk up the steps, realizing the suggestion affirmed why the Headmaster was one of the most acclaimed wizards in history. He turned and headed to his chambers dwelling on the Headmaster's words.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione Apparated directly to her chambers at Hogwarts thankful of the allowance. She placed the carrier on the floor and opened it.

Crookshanks eyed the castle walls**. ***Muggle residences are so much nicer and warmer. I'm not young you know*****

"I suppose so Crooks. I'm taking a bath so roam around. Things have not changed around here."

Hermione drew her bath and settled in. The young man that her Mum invited for lunch was actually pleasant and had half a brain to boot and did not seem to be easily put off by the fact that she told him that she would be abroad for a year. Jason was interesting and handsome. Maybe after her work was finished here she would have time to think about a relationship.

Finishing her bath she noticed that her familiar was curled up at the foot of her bed. She pulled the covers back and slid into bed and fell asleep. She was here for the term and ready to begin her research.

Hermione awoke fresh in the morning and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast noticing only the Headmaster and Severus sitting at the table. She ordered her meal and listened to the Headmaster informing her of the meeting and his words of warning about the Minister.

She finished her meal and wiped her lips with a napkin. "I have a question Headmaster. What happens to muggle Werewolves? Are they tracked by the Ministry as well?"

Albus looked to her his discomfort evident. "The Department of Magical Law Enforcement takes care of that."

"You are hiding something Headmaster. As Head of the Wizengamot you know the answer."

"I have no control with muggle werewolves Hermione and I do not want to disturb you." He placed his glasses down. "Agreements were made long ago with the muggle Ministry Hermione and nothing will change if you and Severus are not successful. They are tracked down and killed as we cannot control them."

She was not surprised at the fact and expected the answer. "I see Headmaster. I'll take my leave of you now."

Albus noticed Severus stand up and followed her out of the hall.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

He stood for ten minutes outside of her chambers sensing her turmoil and doubt of their research. This would not do and he would bring her back to focus.

Knocking on her door she answered it after a few moments. The witch was a mess.

She allowed him inside her chambers and stood beside her desk. "It was one thing to think about one person Severus. But the innocent being murdered without thought or care? I'm overwhelmed as so much rides upon our success now."

Hermione hated that she showed weakness in front of her partner. "First Harry, then the forgotten offspring and now this."

"Mrrreoow." Crookshanks purred loudly and rubbed his familiar's leg.

Both looked down to the half Kneazle cat looking up at them.

Crooks moved and sat in front of Severus and continued to look directly to him.

What in Hell's is up with her familiar beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable, suspecting intelligence behind the yellow eyes of the cat. He picked up the cat and held it out at arm's length and arched an eyebrow. "Did I pass some sort of test cat?"

Hermione quickly took Crookshanks from his hands. "This is my familiar Crookshanks. He means well but I think I will put him in my bed chambers. I'll be right back." Turning from him and whispered to the cat. "Crooks what in Merlin are you up to?"

Crookshanks faced the wizard while being carried away** ***Dark Wizard she desires you and has for years*** **

Severus slightly jumped at the foreign voice inside his head and looked to the cat and watched it wink as Hermione walked past the thresh hold of her chambers. So the cat was intelligent.

Hermione came back. "I'm sorry about the interruption."

"Your familiar seems to be intelligent Hermione. He is a curious cat as his interruption is well timed. I did not have a chance to tell you my thoughts of a line of research we might pursue as we wait for the Full moon to retrieve untainted blood. What do you know about infusing charms into potions?"

"There are very few potions that require it because you infuse magic into your brew. It is an interesting line of thought as we must consider Uncle Welford's comment about gravity. There are no potions that can lessen gravity."

She turned away from him and closed her eyes thinking of the possible lines of research. She felt hope realizing that this was the exact course to solve the problem.

He watched her turn around and noticed the excitement in her eyes. "Brilliant Severus! This could be the answer to the solution. How did you think of it?"

"Just a thought that crossed my mind." He replied back silkily. "I trust that you would like to begin today?"

"Definitely. I need to go to the Library to see what I can find. Where do you want to meet up?"

"Here would be fine. You have your familiar and I think he would get angry that you forgot him for days. I shall meet you here at three."

Severus left her chambers and walked down the hall. Less than a minute he heard her door bang shut, the echo of her steps resounding in the empty passageway. She was back on track.

He thought of her familiar words to him.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The next three weeks passed by quickly as they sat together on her sofa researching potions and charms. Often Albus sent food down as they did not appear for meals.

He began to look forward to spending time with her. More often than not he stayed in her quarters overnight on a conjured bed to be wakened when she thought of something as she slept. And he thought of her familiar's words. **Dark Wizard she cares for you and has for years. **Her interactions with him allowed him to relax around her and remembered Albus' words about a second chance at life.

The night before the full moon they came to agreement. If potions could not cure the infection then they would create a stop gap measure with Polyjuice and Winguardiam Leviosa infused. Hermione would observe Harry and Severus would stay with the werewolf offspring.

"I take my leave of you Hermione. After tomorrow I will not be seeing much of you as I prepare for the brats return and you begin schooling in the ways of an Apprentice of Transfiguration. We will begin our clandestine relationship of research when the little darlings are asleep."

Severus looked to her for a moment. "Did you know your cat can talk to other people? He told me something interesting about you when we met. He even winked at me."

Hermione blushed. "That's interesting and I shall have a chat with him. Care to tell me what he told you?"

He chuckled. "No and I am sure you will find out why. Good evening Hermione."

Leaving her chambers he heard her growl out "Crooks we need to have a chat."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus met the offspring of werewolves at the Infirmary noticing that Albus was there along with ten healers from St. Mungo's along with the Minister, Kingsley and twenty Aurours. He saw Skeeter in the background speaking into her quill. "A bit of overkill on the Aurours Kingsley." He whispered to the dark, tall wizard

"The Minister demanded it and my Aurours are from Azkaban and have no influence to the Minister as they were sent there to rot." Kingsley whispered back.

The Minister walked up and demanded. "Where is Mistress Granger? It was she that suggested this madness after all, putting myself and everyone into danger." He turned to the group. "We need to leave as we are in danger."

Healer Thythwaite spoke. "Hardly Minister. She presented her theory and we checked the offspring out through the course of the last few weeks. They will not change."

The Minister pulled Severus to the side and angrily whispered out. "She is at Potter's house to observe him!"

Severus looked to the Minister and smirked. "She was a willful irritating witch when she attended class here. I have no idea where she is and I am not her keeper."

An Aurour conjured up a small cage that barely had room to fit the twenty offspring in and his fellow Aurours forced the group into the cage and locked it and placed strong wards to keep the group from breaking out. Five year old Teddy Lupin began to cry, not liking to be locked up with those that he did not know, calling for his grandmother. One of the witches moved and pulled the little boy to her and whispered soft words.

"You will be disappointed Minister. I know the purpose you have in placing them in such a small area. They will not change and rip one another apart." Severus growled back to him.

The Minister walked away and sat down not bothering to reply.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione stood outside the cage in Malfoy Manor holding a muggle tranquilizer rifle that Uncle Welford obtained for her. Once the dart hit Harry she would have five minutes to draw his blood after the transformation.

She looked to Draco in concern. "Harry did not pace about like that the last time Draco. Is this normal for him? He looks angry."

Draco whispered as Harry snarled out at her words and threw the plate that contained his raw steak against the bars and continued to pace about. "He is what he was before my Godfather began brewing the Wolfsbane potion for him. It will get worse."

She patted his hand and checked the video cameras she set up and made sure it was recording. "I'm sorry that I will not be here the full night Draco as I have to make an entrance at Hogwart's for the asinine Minister."

They waited and heard Harry scream out in pain morphing into a werewolf as the full moon rose. He threw himself at the bars howling out in anger.

Hermione placed the stock of the rifle at her shoulder and fired a dart, hitting the neck of the werewolf and heard growl of pain. She watched the werewolf fall to the floor after a moment and stilled.

She moved to open the cage and Draco pushed her aside. "You said you did not know the full effects of the dart. I'll draw the blood."

Draco grabbed the phial and swab from her and went into the cage patting the werewolf for a moment and drew Harry's blood. Just as he swabbed Harry's mouth, the werewolf latched onto his hand for a moment drawing blood and then quickly released, body twitching.

Hermione saw his bloody hand and watched Draco leave the cage and securely locked it. "Draco, you are infected now!" She shouted out.

"Better me than you." Draco muttered out conjuring up a bandage and wrapped it around his hand. "You will not tell Harry of this."

Hermione hugged Draco and looked to his hand. "You realize I need blood and saliva from you now."

Draco allowed her to take the samples. "Go Hermione. I will stay with him."

She looked to him in sadness for a moment and walked out of the room.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione Apparated to Hogwarts and rushed to the Infirmary. Walking in, she noticed the twenty offspring in a small cage.

Teddy jumped up from the unfamiliar witch holding him recognizing her. "I want to go home!" He wailed out.

Hermione grabbed the little hand stretched out from the bars of the cage ignoring the Aurours that tried to block her. "Teddy I promise you that you will go home soon. You need to stay here for the night and it is very important. Have they been nice to you?"

The young boy looked to her. "I want Grand mum."

She conjured up a toy broom and passed it to him. "You are very brave Teddy. I promise that you will be with your grand mum soon."

Teddy squealed in delight and headed back to the nice witch and sat down, watching the broom float around him.

Hermione looked to the observers. "The full moon is present and you have not seen them change. I think that this validates our research."

"Mistress Granger so good of you to grace us with your presence. Tell me what has caused your tardiness your experiment?" The Minister growled out.

"That is my business minister and as for the experiment my research partner Master Snape was in attendance. Two hours have passed and they have not changed so the experiment seems to be a success. I'll draw their blood and examine it with Healer Thythwaite. If the abnormal cells are absent then they must have their rights returned."

You have a baseline sample of a wolf just turned tonight as agreed Mistress Granger? Healer Thythwaite asked.

Hermione smiled and pulled out a phial of blood. "I do Healer Thythwaite. Kingsley can you remove the cage so that they can have their blood drawn?"

Kinglsey commanded the Aurours to do as Hermione requested and lined up.

Thythwaite watched Hermione prepare her sample and placed it under the microscope and the monitor beside it flickered to life revealing the heavy abnormal cells. "This is different from Mr. Potters previous sample as there was only a few there before. There are no human blood cells present."

"That's because he is no longer human. The wolf cells prove it."

The Minister pointed to her and shouted out. "You have seen Potter! You know there are laws against assisting a known werewolf. Kingsley arrest her!"

"Kingsley you will not obey the Ministers order." Albus called out. "As Head of the Wizengamout I know the law. Drawing blood from a werewolf is not assisting one. Providing food is an example of assistance. The Minister's order is invalid and the fact that the blood was drawn to support research approved by the Ministry bolster the innocence of Hermione Granger."

Severus slid up to the Minister. "You ought to give up. She is more intelligent than you. If you support the research you would ride on the laurels of her success. If not I will reveal some of your questionable political activities. Your mind practically leaks and it was ever so easy to slip inside of it." He whispered. "I think the first thing that I would reveal would be your clandestine relationship with Aurour Basic Johnson and your promise to move her career along. All in the Prophet told by one Rita Skeeter. She has a stinging quill."

"You wouldn't dare!" The Minister whispered back looking to Rita Skeeter.

"Wouldn't I?" He replied back in a silky voice. "You know my reputation."

Severus chuckled as the Minister walked away and stood before the monitor and looked at the blood sample.

He slipped back into the shadows chuckling. Hermione handled the Minister well and immediately took control of everything. He merely helped things along. Hermione Granger witch that he actually enjoyed being around when they began to research charms three weeks ago. Constantly being around her had loosened him up a bit and realized that she had a dark wit about her. He decided that she would be his and not the one night stand that he was used to. A plus to that was that he had the support of her familiar remembering the cat's words that she cared for him.

The observers gathered around as blood was drawn and compared to the baseline sample of Harry Potter.

Thythwaite looked to the group and spoke. "St. Mungo's shall strike the names of these of the werewolf list. The blood proves that they are normal. I bid you good night Mistress Granger and have the full support of St. Mungo's to research a cure."

The Minister spoke up. "Mistress Granger you will have the full support of the Ministry as well in regards to your research. Kingsley strike the names from our list as well."

Everyone watched the Minister leave with Kingsley and the Aurours in shock. His views on werewolves were well known.

Albus spoke out. "This completes things. Rita you can announce the status of these wrongfully accused witches and wizards. I will go to the Wizengamout to authorize payment for wands for you as you were never provided one. For those that wish it Hogwarts will develop a course of instruction for you because you were never allowed schooling. Please consider it and let me know your decision in the morning."

Albus left the room and Madame Pomfrey took control of her Infirmary. "All of you into bed now. You may leave in the morning."

Hermione heard the sobs of joy from the offspring of the werewolf and her heart lifted. She would find something to cure the affected werewolves. She felt a hand grab her arm and noticed Severus lead her out of the room.

Rita noticed the hated Potions Master's actions and quickly spoke as her charmed quill and then left as well.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus led her to her chambers and stopped at the portrait. "You are successful Hermione and I admire the way you handled the Minister in there. Gryffindor you are to be sure but I think you have some Slytherin traits in you as well."

Hermione looked to him, excitement in her eyes. "That was easy but we still need to complete out task. The Minister endorsed our research. I wonder why and I think you might have had a chat with him."

Severus chuckled and lifted her chin up with a long finger forcing her to look into her eyes. "I did have an interesting conversation with the Minister Hermione. Did you find out what your familiar told me?"

She huffed. "He has been unusually silent about that."

He moved closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Tell him that I feel the same and that he should tell you." Looking intently into her warm brown eyes and felt her tremble for a moment and then turned away.

Hermione heard the swish of his robes in the dark. With him so close to her and the timbre of his silky voice made her think of her foolish infatuation with him. She wanted him. She needed him. Shaking her head in disgust of thinking of something that could never be she walked into her chambers.

She pushed her sleeping familiar off the couch and heard the cat growl as he ended up on the floor. His yellow eyes looked to her.

"Crooks Severus told me that he feels the same and that you should tell me what you told him."

Crookshanks jumped back on the couch and lay down. *****In the morning witch. Do you realize what time it is? I'm an old cat and I need my rest*****

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "I'll leave you be this morning but you will tell me when I wake up."

She left her familiar and showered and slipped into her bed. What in Merlin did Crooks tell him? She enjoyed the scent of him being so close to her. She drifted to sleep and dreamed about something that could never be.


	14. Chapter 14 Action

Chapter 1 4 Action

Hermione woke up in her bed and remembered the dreams she had of Severus Snape. She wanted him desperately and cursed. It would be better for her when they completed the research and she would be away from him. That way she could forget him.

Hermione sat up and shook Crookshanks. "It's morning now and it is time to come clean Crookshanks."

Crookshanks looked to her. *****I told him that you care for him and nothing more*****

Hermione pulled the cat up and looked to his eyes. "Why in hells would you do that?" She cried out.

*****What did he tell you to have you so upset?*****

Hermione put her familiar down and looked to him. "I told you last night. His words were that he felt the same way."

Crookshanks looked to her. *****Well witch what are you waiting for? The words he spoke are true. Take the tasty morsel before you*****

The cat jumped in her lap pushing his claws into her leg purring and settled down. Yellow eyes focused on hers**. ***I may have done more than just words*** **Looking to her and held up a paw and began to lick it.

She looked to her familiar. "Spill like milk Crooks."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus left her walked down to his chambers in the dungeons deep within the bowels of the castle. For the last three weeks he dreamed of Hermione. He was interested to be sure but his thoughts were not of a sexual nature. It was more of the persona of her.

The way she expressed excitement during their research pushing a book toward him speaking her views. She challenged him on an intellectual level and found that appealed to him. Her hair and how she smelled. And above all Hermione was never judgmental. She accepted him as he was and nothing more despite the revealing of his memories to her.

He entered his chambers and sat at the worn couch in front of the fire. He regretted that there would not be close contact with her as he needed to prepare for the term for the next week.

Severus pulled a blank parchment out and began writing down the potions requirements for the next year chuckling softly. Her familiar was subtle feeding his thoughts of her to him and he found that he did not mind the intrusion to his mind at all.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione eyed her familiar. "And you showed him nothing more?"

*****Nothing more I swear but I think he would be interested in a fantasy or two about him. So what are you going to do about it witch? The tail is flicked back and waiting for a sweet promise*****

Hermione looked to her familiar and knew that he was speaking the truth. She sat in thought. The students would be arriving soon and there would be no chance to approach him after that. She debated for moment and then left her chambers.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

He placed his parchment down hearing the knock on his door. The opened door revealed Hermione with an unsure look. "He told me that you felt the same."

He allowed her into his chambers. "I do Hermione." He growled out in a silky voice. "Remember what I told you before. You are here and I find it intriguing. Had a chat with your cat?"

"Yes Severus and he spilled. I'm not sure if you're interested in me on your own Severus. My familiar has been naughty concerning some things."

Severus chuckled. "If you mean the thoughts that he fed me during the last three weeks do not worry of it. I assure you I have been interested for a while."

He saw her look of doubt. "I have to go to Diagon Alley today and purchase ingredients from the school supplier in Diagon Alley. Why don't you come along and we can discuss this over a meal in a neutral setting? I'm leaving the castle at four pm."

"I'll meet you at the gates Severus."

He watched her leave and strode over to his desk and pulled out a drawer containing a large black box. Rummaging for a minute he found the half picture of Lily Evans that he took from Grimuald place during the war and looked to the smiling witch in the picture. "Lily I did love you and that drove me to protect your son. I never expected to survive but yet I did. I think that it is time to let you go."

He drew a parchment to him writing a few words and placed the note and picture into an envelope. His owl Thanantos flew down and landed on the desk waiting.

"Go to Malfoy Manor and deliver this to Harry Potter. You need not wait for a reply." Holding out the envelope to the bird. Thanantos grabbed the envelope up and flew out of the opened door.

Severus closed the door after the owl flew out and went back to his list.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Harry finished packing with Draco's help. "You know you can always come to the castle and visit."

"I know Harry but it will not be the same around here without you in my bed at night. And I have to be careful. Despite the words of the Minister's support I'm sure that he would be happy to chuck me into Azkaban if he found out that you have been living with me."

Harry closed the lid of the last trunk and approached Draco. "I agree Love. You have been assisting me by feeding and clothing me." Caressing his lovers' cheek.

Draco sighed at his touch. "And me unclothing you. Let's not forget that."

Harry laughed and kissed Draco. "Oh no I will not forget that my Love."

Just then an owl arrived in front of Harry.

"Harry that is my godfather's owl Thanantos and the letter is for you."

Harry grabbed the letter from the owl's beak and watched it fly away. He looked at the envelope and saw that it was addressed to him. He took the photo out of the envelope and held the ripped picture of his mother. "I can't believe this." He muttered out and went to the first trunk and dug out another picture. He used his wand and repaired the half torn picture into one

"What is it that you don't believe Harry?"

"This picture Draco." Handing the repaired picture to Draco. "He is letting her go and I wonder why?"

"What are you on about?" Draco asked and observed the picture. "You were cute as a toddler."

Harry said nothing and pulled the parchment out of the envelope.

_Harry Potter,_

_I have been going through some belongings of mine and find that this picture needs to be reunited with the half that you have._

_Professor Snape_

Draco read the parchment handed to him. "I don't understand Harry."

"Master Snape Draco. I made Ron and Hermione vow never reveal his love for my mother when he revealed it while dying in the Shreiking Shack. Severus protected me the entire time at Hogwarts because of his love for my mum and he vowed to Dumbledore that he would protect me because it.

Harry sat down on a chair. "I wonder what has changed." Telling Draco what happened during the war.

Draco snickered. "It's obvious Harry. He has found someone else. My Slytherin intellect tells me something that your brash Gryffindor brain does not. What do you think it is?"

Harry growled. "I hate it when you do this to me. What is so obvious that I cannot see?"

"Think about it Love. He has found a witch that he is interested in. Knowing my godfather and the absence of his escapades in the Daily Prophet point to the reason for your letter."

"Spill it Love. I cannot think of one he would be remotely interested in."

Draco sighed. "Think about a witch that he has been spending time with. I love you Harry but the reason is obvious."

Harry thought about it for a moment and suddenly exclaimed. "Hermione! She is the only witch that he has been in close contact with."

"Well done Harry. I'll make a Slytherin out of you yet. Now based on that stellar realization what does that tell you?"

Harry thought for a moment. "He wants her. But you know his reputation."

Draco thought for a moment. "They both have intellect but something has changed. Think about us. I hated you passionately yet we are together."

"I'll have a chat with her when I arrive at Hogwarts." Harry muttered out not sure of his feelings of his best friend involved with the hated potions Master.

"Harry you must allow him to pursue it. After all that you have told me Severus Snape deserves a bit of happiness in his life. Who are we to deny two souls that come together that desire one another? Hermione will shoot him down if she does not feel the same. But it will not be as my godfather is a calculating man and would not offer himself up if he did not expect to win the prize."

"A strange pairing Draco." Harry muttered out.

Draco chuckled. "No stranger than us Love."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione met Severus at the gates and said nothing as he nodded to her and gently hooked her arm around his and Aparrated to Diagon Alley.

"Are you ready Hermione? I warn you that I will be spending at least three hours in the apothecary haggling over prices. The witch that runs the shop squeals at a deduction of a mere knut and accuses me of wanting to take food off her table. It's quite the show."

She glanced up surprised. "How on earth did you get stuck with this duty? You do not seem to be a man that would have patience with it."

People stared and pointed to the couple walking done the street not missing the fact that they walked arm in arm. "Wave to them Hermione so that the Prophet will have a nice picture to go along with the story that Rita will write once she hears we are here together. It will give them something to wag their tongues about."

Hermione stopped and smiled at the wizard pointing his camera to her and waited a moment waving her hand before moving along again.

"I helped Albus with the school budget one year and was shocked at the cost of ingredients for potions. Basic ingredients are grown at Hogwarts but items such as lacewing fly and eye of newt have to be obtained outside the school. I was shocked at the high prices charged and Albus challenged me to see if I could do better. Unfortunately I did so as the school has been overcharged for years as the Board of Governors have given an exclusive contract to this particular shop and I have had the duty ever since."

They found themselves at the entrance to the apothecary. "Watch the master Hermione and learn."

Striding into the shop Severus released her arm looking to the few witches and wizards and held the door open. "I suggest that all of you make your purchases now and be gone as I have important business with Madame Matilda." He snarled out.

He waited as the patrons immediately left the shop through the opened door chuckling nastily to them as they left. Closing the door he locked it and turned the door sign to "CLOSED". Striding up to the counter he saw the angry look in Matilda's eyes and produced the list with a flourish and laid it down. "Unfortunately Headmaster Dumbledore has found himself too busy to procure what we need and has sent me instead."

Matilda glared at the dour man. "When do you plan to retire Snape? I told the Headmaster that I prefer to deal with him only."

"Not in the foreseeable future Matilda. Do you think I enjoy your theatrics every year? Unfortunately your contract states "A representative of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry shall make the commitment for each year's supply of potion ingredients purchased. I find that I am that representative once again." He drily replied.

"You recognize Mistress Granger now apprentice of Transfiguration at Hogwarts?" He asked. "Perhaps she will be the one for next year?" Severus drawled out. "Look to the list Matilda and let the haggling begin."

Matilda pulled out an identical list and pushed it to him. Hermione saw the prices and gasped out.

"Professor Snape I think that we should contact the Board of Governors and ask them to rethink the contract."

Matilda looked to the young witch and glared at her. "Don't be hasty Mistress Granger. I'm sure that we can come up with something fair."

Hermione shook her head and stood back. Government working at its best.

It did take three hours as Severus reduced the cost to an acceptable ten percent over base cost. In the past it was forty percent. He heard her moan about her children and cost. "Matilda spare the theatrics for my associate. Your children have been away from the bosom for years. I taught all of them after all."

"See you next year Professor Snape." Matilda spat out.

"Hopefully not." He drily replied and placed Hermione's hand onto his arm. "I bid you good evening." He led her out of the establishment and looked to her. "I believe dinner is in order."

He led her down the alley and escorted her to the Leaky Cauldron moving to a table in the back corner of the pub to isolate them. "I could request a room but that would sully your reputation."

Rita Skeeter approached their table. "Professor Snape and Hermione Granger in public? Is there more going on between you two?"

Hermione snarled out. "This is a working dinner. Don't you have better things to report on?"

"Not really as Professor Snape has escorted you around tucking your arm into his. Are you a couple?"

"Merlin no! We are colleagues and nothing more."

"I expect you to write the usual disclaimer Rita. Now leave us!" Severus demanded and watched the witch walk away.

He turned to Hermione. "You will be known as my current conquest in the Prophet as you have no sway with her now. Are you ready to deal with that?"

Hermione watched the witch sit at a table next to them whispering to her quill.

Old Tom glared at Severus and took their order and left them.

"I don't think so Severus. I told her that she has to play her cards right to get her exclusive when we complete our research."

Tom came back and set their order down. "Watch yourself with him Hermione. Snape is not a nice man."

Hermione smiled at the older barman. "Don't worry Tom. We're research partners and Professor Snape is treating me just fine. Surely you've read the Prophet recently."

Tom looked to Severus. "So that explains your absence Snape. I hope that you change your ways."

Severus glared at Tom while Hermione laughed and watched the man walk away. "Don't be mad at him Severus. Tom means well and trying to protect my honor."

They ate their meal in silence and Severus enjoyed the presence of her, thinking about the meal that she cooked for him and the fact that his picture was among those that she thought sacrificed. Albus's words from a few weeks ago came to the forefront about a newfound lease on life.

Noticing that Hermione was finished with her meal, he stood up from the table and tossed down enough money to cover the meal and an acceptable tip and held out his hand. "Hermione I suggest that we walk off this fine meal and have the talk that I promised you."

Hermione stood and grasped his hand smiling as he led her out the door the pub grew silent at their departure.

He led her out of Diagon Alley and stopped at a public apparition point. "I want to take you somewhere. Do you trust me?"

Hermione smiled. "I do Severus."

He turned his heal and Hermione found herself on a grassy plain with a lighthouse and a house in the distance. "Where are we Severus?" she asked as she looked up to the stars. They were shining brightly as there were no lights of a modern city to block them out.

"Auskerry Island in Scotland Hermione. This is where I came to think during the war. There is only a muggle family that lives here and they keep some sort of rare sheep known as North Ronaldsay."

"It's remote Severus but it is beautiful at night. The stars are brilliant."

"You like them also? That is why I came here after performing heinous acts or contemplating the death of the Headmaster."

He turned to her. "I meant what I said when I felt the same way Hermione. When you first arrived I thought nothing of giving you a hard revenge fuck. Irritating witch you were, coming into my domain and besting me? I am not a nice man Hermione and other than Lily Evans I have never cared for anyone at all. But you accepted me just as I am and did not judge me at all. Over time I found that refreshing. Despite what I did I am still judged harshly in our world."

He pulled a parchment out of his robes and conjured it into a blanket and sat down indicating that she should join him.

"Albus told me that he hoped I would move with the second chance that I was given for I fully accepted that I was not going to survive the war. And I lived and I have held on to that anger for five years. I wanted and expected to die. And then you came along. I cannot promise that I love you Hermione Granger but I find that I care for you. Maybe I could grow to love you in time. I want to take this slowly if you allow it and I assure you that it is not because of your cat as I have known for weeks what he leaked into my mind."

"There it is!" He spat out fully expecting rejection. It always happened when he made himself vulnerable.

Hermione placed a hand on his cheek. "There you go again pushing people away. I have cared for you for years and always thought of you."

"I am an old bitter man Hermione. You deserve better than me."

Hermione murmured. "Perhaps you are Seveus Snape but I think that you have never been properly stirred or brewed and I am willing to be the potions mistress to try it."

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to him enjoying the moment and felt her move to kiss him.

Merlin her lips were so inviting and he responded passionately.

"Slowly Hermione as I do not want to hurt you and I remind you of my words that I would take you in my chambers. The first witch to grace my bed."

He pulled away and looked to her. "Term will be starting soon and you know what I have to be and we will have limited access to one another except after curfew when we can research."

"Severus you have a choice but let us enjoy being next to each other without the thoughts or concerns of the world. No expectations of one another and just who we are. A witch and wizard enjoying the brilliance of the stars together with no thoughts or concerns of other. Merlin I have wanted that since the offspring of the werewolf arrived."

Severus pulled her down to lay beside him and heard her whisper. "They are beautiful Severus."

He looked up to the twinkling stars in the dark sky. "That they are Hermione but not as beautiful as you as I can touch you."

Conversation ceased as they held one another and looked to the stars.


	15. Chapter 15 Decision Accepted

Chapter 15 Decision Accepted

They arrived back at the school in the early hours of the morning taking the time to walk side by side holding hands in silence.

Entering the Great hall Hermione saw that every other scone was lit casting a low glow of light.

Hermione heard voices and saw Albus talking to the caretaker Mr. Filch.

Albus looked up and saw Severus and Hermione approach him not missing the fact that his Potions Master walked hand in hand with Hermione.

"Ah Severus. Did you contract out your ingredients for the next year?"

"Of course Albus and I refuse to do this task next year. You are going to have to find someone else."

Albus chuckled. "I'm sure that I will be free next year."

"You have been saying that for the last three years Albus." He drily replied.

He looked to the couple. "All is going well with the research?"

"We are pursuing the line of infusing a charm with potion as a stop gap measure while we pursue the cure." Hermione replied as she tried to pull her hand from Severus's hand and felt a tight grip.

"Clever theory as I think that has not been tried before in your research." Albus replied. "Mr. Filch is opening up portions of the castle one at a time to make sure everything is ready for term. I'll leave you both now as I do not care to be up so early in the morning. Staff should be arriving today and I want to be rested as the next few days will be hectic"

They both bid the old wizard a good night and continued on to Hermione's chambers.

"Thank you Severus for an enlightening evening. I'm surprised you did not let go of my hand."

He turned to her. "I told you that I was serious and the Headmaster has known me for years and keeps my confidences."

He looked into her warm brown eyes. "Staff returns and we both will be busy but we will meet at night Hermione. I enjoyed today and I hope that you have as well." Lifting her hand and kissed it. "I leave you to sleep Hermione."

"Good night Severus." She whispered and watched him walk away.

She spoke her password and the portrait allowed her into her chambers and found Crookshanks sitting on the sofa looking at her.

*****And how did the day go with the Dark Wizard? *****

"Better than I imagined Crooks. We are going to take it slow as it seems he was interested without your mind intrusion. You're lucky that he did not mind. We shall see."

She left Crookshanks and fell into her bed. It was a pleasant evening after all.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The next afternoon the staff gathered in the Headmasters chambers and welcomed Hermione and Harry warmly.

Albus rose from his desk. "Welcome everyone and I hope that you have had an enjoyable summer. Let me introduce our new staff members for the year. Hermione will be our new apprentice to Transfiguration and Harry has volunteered to be our Quidditch advisor and will be working with all Houses. Severus you will tell your Slytherins to behave."

Severus merely nodded as he never said anything in these meetings.

"Now to important business as the Minister and Lord Malfoy will be here in twenty minutes to discuss Mr. Potter's appointment to this school and his concerns. The Board of Governors approved his appointment but the Minister has referenced an old by-law that if there is a danger to the school the staff must vote to approve. "

"But how could Harry be such a danger?" Professor Flitwick squeaked out. "The young man saved us all!"

Albus removed his glasses and looked to Harry in sadness. "That he did Filius and was injured while doing so. He was attacked and bitten by Fenir Greyback before defeating Tom Riddle. I'm afraid that I cannot tell you more than that my friends but I will stand by whatever decision you make. Hermione, Harry walk with me and I will get you sorted into quarters."

Albus walked to the door and looked to his gathered staff. "I will remind you of the past articles of the Daily Prophet concerning offspring of werewolves."

The staff watched them leave and then turned to look at their dour colleague. Minerva spoke up. "Tell us what you and Mistress Granger have been up to Severus."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The Headmaster escorted Harry and Hermione to a portion of the castle that they were unaware of as students. "This is the Apprentice wing. Sadly it has not been used for years as most were just trying to survive during Tom's second rising."

He opened the door and held it open for them to enter. "Sir Caddington has volunteered to be your portrait and will be moved here later today. Hermione, the house elves have moved your belongings here but I was unsure of what to do with your lab. It could be moved here as well. Harry your belongings have been placed in your chambers as well."

Hermione replied. "Merlin no Albus. It was hard enough to set up before and I am comfortable with it as it is now."

Albus chuckled. "I remember."

Harry spoke up miserably. "Headmaster I am sorry to be such a burden to you. I'll understand if the staff votes against me and I thank you for the help you have given me so far."

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and tightly held it to give her friend support.

"Don't think anything of it my boy. The staff hates dealing with the Board of Governors and especially hates the Ministry when they try to stick their nose into things. I promise all will be well." Albus replied and opened up a door. "This is your chambers Harry and across from it is Hermione's. You both share a common sitting room."

Albus placed his hand on Harry's cheek. "Normally there are wards to prevent witches and wizards going into each other's chambers and I have disabled them. I understand your orientation more than most Harry."

He dropped his hand. "Stay here and I will tell you the answer to the vote."

They watched the Headmaster leave.

"This is it Harry." Hermione spoke and pulled him down to the soft tan leather couch.

Harry allowed Hermione wrap him into her arms feeling comfort. "It is Hermione and I miss Ron so much."

She kissed his salty tears. "I know that you do Harry and I miss him as well. We have a plan and I pray that we will succeed."

They sat in the room silently holding tightly to one another.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

"And there you have it." Severus drily replied and sat back down. He observed the looks of his colleague's and noticed a hint of anger. There was no doubt that Potter would be allowed to stay.

Herbology Professor Sprout spoke out remembering how uncomfortable she felt when Remus Lupin was at the school and nearly killed young Severus years ago. "What do you think Severus? You have a history with werewolves."

Ah the clincher to their decision and he decided to help it along

"I appreciate your concern Pomona but it matters not. Dumbledore is vested in this and I agreed to help because I felt that I owed the Headmaster for protecting me in the past. Apprentice Granger's theories show promise. You know how I feel for Potter and if you decide against it my life will be much easier and will be free of an irritating witch. I hope that you vote against it." Severus replied back and crossed his arms looking bored.

He silently chuckled as his associates glared back at him in anger. It sealed the deal.

The Minister swept in along with Kingsley and Lord Malfoy looking to the assembled professors. "Before we begin you must sign a vow of secrecy because what I will discuss is a State secret."

The assembled signed the parchments handed out and Kingsley spoke in his low rumbling voice. "All here agree Minister and you may inform them of the status of Harry Potter hero of the Wizarding world."

The Minister glared at his Head for a moment at his reference to Potter and briefed them of events leading to the werewolf's capture. "Esteemed staff of Hogwart's I pray that you vote not to let this monster into the school. He murdered his best friend after all. The staff must vote unanimous."

Minerva stood up. "What does the Board think Lord Malfoy?"

Draco looked to his ex-professors. "There is no precedent here Deputy Headmistress as a werewolf has been hired as staff before. Headmaster Dumbledore assures us that Mr. Potter is volunteering his time in an unpaid capacity and promises us that Mr. Potter will be away from the school during the full moon. The Board has agreed to this."

Minerva conjured up parchments to vote and handed them to her fellow staff members and addressed the Minister. "If you, Lord Malfoy and Aurour Kingsley will step outside we will discuss Mr. Potter and vote accordingly."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The Minister nodded and left with Kingsley and Lord Malfoy following behind him. He faced Kingsley. "There was no need to for you to refer to that monster as saving our world!" He snarled out.

"Deny the truth Minister?" Kingsley rumbled in his deep voice. "You supported the research when announced."

"Only because of that damnable Snape. Head Auror Kingsley I find that Azkaban will require a new warden shortly and you should expect the appointment."

Draco looked in interest at the Minister's anger. He just found the new candidate for the Minister of Magic.

"I'm sure that I will serve in the capacity well Minister and will protect the Wizarding community in my new role." Kingsley rumbled out.

"I have things to attend to Kingsley. Let me know how the vote goes." Leaving the wizards without a word and strode away.

Draco looked to the tall wizard. "Auror Shacklebot have you considered a career in politics?"

Kingsley listened to the ex-Deatheater with interest as Draco outlined his plan and support. He agreed and left the young wizard in the hall.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Minerva gathered the parchments from her colleagues and noticed one was missing. "Severus, we have to prepare for term and you are delaying us." She admonished seeing the piece of parchment in his hand.

He looked to her and folded his parchment and handed it her.

Minerva took the parchment and read them out "Aye, Aye….." She looked up in surprise to Severus as he stood up. "I'll take my leave of you Minerva."

She watched him leave and announced to the group. "The vote is unanimous. Mr. Potter shall teach at this school."

Cheers sounded out everyone amazed that the Potions Master voted with them as they knew his feelings towards Harry.

Minerva looked to her colleagues. "Go and get settled in. I'll inform Albus of our decision."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Harry pulled away from Hermione. "I have something to ask you but I need to get something. Can you wait for me?"

"Of course Harry. These are our chambers. Where else would I go?"

Harry looked to her for a moment and went to his chambers. After a few moments he came back and handed her a picture. "Remember this?"

Hermione looked to the picture. "You got the other half. Professor Snape gave it to you?"

"Yes Hermione and why do you think he did that? You saw his memories and you know he continued to love my mum throughout the years driving his actions. His note said that he was going through some things and that this needed to be reunited with my half. Draco had an interesting theory and said it involved you."

Hermione looked at the photo and then to Harry. It was his proof to her that he was willing to try.

"Harry, Severus and I have decided to have a go at a relationship and he said that he wanted to take it slow. You know about my silly crush when I was younger and working closer with him brought it forth again. Believe me our relationship hasn't been peaches and cream."

"Tell me of it."

Hermione told her story including when she challenged her colleague and Harry's eyes narrowed when she told him that the professor denied her treatment. She ended the story when she went to Auskerry Island in Scotland.

Harry looked to her. "This is what you want?"

She approached him. "I'd like to give it a go."

Harry wrapped his arms around her and looked into her brown eyes. "Being with Draco made us a strange couple but I think that you surpassed us on that. I'm ok with it as long as you're happy Hermione."

"Thanks Harry. Showing me the picture gives me confidence that he is releasing the past."

There was a knock at the door and Harry released her and answered it.

Albus swept in. "Harry you were accepted with a unanimous vote. The students will be arriving in an hour and I suggest you prepare and be at the Great Hall. You as well Hermione."

They watched Albus leave and Hermione hugged Harry. "You have the support of the staff Harry and Severus and I have a firm line of research. If we do not find a cure there will be a respite for you until we find it."

"Thanks Hermione." Harry softly spoke. "I'm sorry that I never told you despite Draco's demand that I did. I was afraid you would not understand as I knew how vampires caused you discomfort."

She ruffled his black hair. "Harry I have always been able to accept werewolves as they are different one night only. We need to get ready."

"That we do Hermione. I'll see you in the Great Hall."

She watched Harry leave her remembering that the vote was unanimous. He voted for him despite what he exhibited when they first met.


	16. Chapter 16 First Day and Promise

Chapter 16 First Day And Promise

The First years were sorted and the students looked to the Headmaster who took his place at the winged podium.

"Welcome all once again to another year at Hogwarts." Voice booming out as he clapped his hands.

The students politely clapped and Albus raised his hand for silence. "Before the first announcements of term no doubt you've noticed new faces gracing the Head table. First I am pleased to introduce our new Quidditch advisor Mr. Potter. He will be assisting the Qudditch teams."

Loud cheers rebounded in the hall despite the fact that Slytherin table remained silent.

Albus raised his hand again and the hall became silent. "And welcome Potions Mistress Hermione Granger who is our newest apprentice to Transfiguration."

Once again the Hall sounded out with cheers and the Slytherin table remained silent.

Severus tuned out the rambling of the Headmaster and observed his House. The old prejudices did not go away despite the fact that he took points from his House when they were caught. He dealt with the complaints from his snakes at his sudden change in how he handled them. He merely took more points when they complained and added a detention and sent them out of his office telling them that they needed to work on their Slytherin traits as they were not caught. Soon the snakes learned that if they were not caught their Head of House had no problems with whatever they got into.

Severus was pulled away from his musing at the words "Eat Up!" He watched Albus sit down and whispered to the professor's next to him to pass the word down that he wanted the Heads and new staff to meet him at his office after dinner.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione and Harry walked along the halls answering the welcoming greeting from students as they passed. Suddenly a young Slytherin student ran past them and turned the corner.

Harry stopped. "I bet we have a welcoming committee from the Slytherins just ahead Hermione. I think a shield charm is in order."

"I believe you're right Harry." She chuckled pulling her wand out and pointed to her and performed the charm. "Shall we?"

They turned the corner and found themselves alone with a group of older Slytherin students pointing their wands to them.

"Look Mr. Potter Slytherin house is welcoming us to Hogwarts." Hermione spoke in a cheery voice.

"Hardly Mudblood. We're here to encourage you to resign. We welcome Mr. Potter but you are not acceptable." One student snarled out.

"We are considered staff and I believe you are breaking the rules concerning me." Hermione spoke out voice no longer light but with one tinged with steel.

"Hardly since you will be leaving us." The student spoke back. "Get her!"

Hermione watched the hexes bounce off her shield and back to the attackers. She watched them drop their wands as they fell to the floor moaning in pain.

Harry picked up the discarded wands handing them to her and looked to the writhing group. "We could heal them and leave them to wake up on their own Hermione."

Hermione placed the wands in her pocket and pointed her wand to the group. "Let's do it then."

They put the students to right and left them unconscious and completed their trek to the Headmaster's office noticing that everyone was waiting on them.

Harry spoke in embarrassment. "Sorry Headmaster. We felt a bit of nostalgia as we walked here."

Severus looked to the wizard and snorted. Potter was never good at lying and knew that something detained him and most likely involved his students. It would be the only reason they were delayed as the other Houses welcomed them. He waited to see if it would come out during the meeting.

Albus clapped his hand. "I can certainly understand that and no need to be embarrassed my boy." Clapping Harry's back. "I called everyone here to reveal the true purpose of Harry and Hermione's presence here."

The assembled Heads looked to the Headmaster as her continued. "After the vote I'm sure you have figured it out. Professor Snape and Apprentice Granger are researching a cure for lycanthropy and it concerns Harry. They are exempt from patrol duty considering their status. I find that I must curtail Professor Snape's involvement in that as well and it will mean double duty to all of you."

Albus sat back pleased that all of his Heads agreed except one.

"Headmaster it will be noticed if I did not attend to patrol. My presence would be missed." Severus flatly stated.

"I know Severus so you will have a floating patrol. You will walk the halls but not as often so you can pursue your research."

Severus merely nodded.

"Heads brief your prefects and I will hunt down the Head Boy and Girl and tell them of their duties. Questions?"

Albus looked to the group pleased and dismissed them

Severus watched Hermione closely as the Headmaster closed the meeting. He knew something was up and met them at the bottom of the stairs.

"I know my House detained you. Speak up!" He demanded.

Hermione spoke. "Nothing happened Severus. They merely had a chat with me suggesting that I apprentice elsewhere." Thankful that she had spent enough time close to him as his eyes bored intently into hers.

"Very well then Hermione. All of us need to meet at your lab so that we can draw blood and begin. 11 pm as I have patrol tonight. We have the weekend free and then school begins on Monday."

Harry watched the man leave dark robes billowing behind him. "Hermione I thought that you would spill it. How did you not break away from his stare?"

Hermione smirked. "I told you we've been spending a lot of time together. Don't think that he will drop it as I did not act Gryffindor and turn the snakes in. He will observe his House and will probably figure it out because I am not turning in the wands and that will force his students to come to him. That's the easiest scenario but they may find a way to address me directly. I plan on making it hard for them as I do not plan to leave my lab this weekend.

"That's brilliant Hermione. They can't get replacement wands as they have to go to Ollivander or go to you or Professor Snape. I wonder who they'll choose."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Everyone met at her lab as arranged and Severus watched Hermione draw some blood from Harry and placed it under the microscope. There was very little presence of the abnormal cells.

Hermione motioned them over to a small room that she created that contained a cot, three chairs and a writing desk.

Severus sat and listenedd to her questions of eating habits and mental state, writing his answers down to parchment. Her final question was how much he weighed.

Severus looked to the young man he once hated with a passion. "Leave now Potter. I need to talk to Hermione in private."

Harry looked to him for a moment and saw no malice in his obsidian eyes. "See ya in our quarters whenever you decide to show up." Making a hasty retreat from his ex-professor and left Hermione alone.

"I've spent an interesting evening with my House Hermione. I noticed a group of 7th years huddled together in the common room. I think that involves you and Potter."

Hermione laughed as she gathered him into her arms. "I'm sure that it does and I am not going to tell you. If things go as plan you are going to have to deal with some very humble students come Monday."

He ran his long fingers through her brushy hair and kissed her deeply, feeling her melt into him and responded back. He broke the kiss and whispered. "I'm surprised that you did not run to Albus Hermione. Gryfindors do exactly that. And I know the reason that they confronted you. That particular group is strong in blood purity. They addressed yours."

"Don't put a damper on the moment Severus." Pushing him to sit on the cot and sat on his lap. "I've missed you Severus Snape." Rubbing his back through the thick black cloak.

He wrapped his arm around her waist. "I warned you that I would be busy but I have missed you as well. You are a mystery Hermione. You have Slytherin traits." They moved slowly and enjoyed being together and started the tentative first steps of something that promised to be more.

"Hardly Severus. I just like to solve problems on my own."

"Which is a Slytherin trait." He responded. "Your House would gather a group."

She changed the subject. "We have Harry's weight. We need to practice the charm until it causes the object to barely float. Let's go to your lab as we will need to brew."

He allowed her to pull him up. "You know that this isn't over. You intrigue me with your problem."

They walked in silence to his labs and opened the door and allowed her enter. "It will take 21 days to brew the lacewing flies. That should give you enough time to master this." Pointing his wand to the floor and a large stone block appeared. "150 pounds the equivalent of Potter. You need to practice." Leaving her to prepare the first stage of the potion.

She eyed the stone. Pointing her wand she focused her intent and strongly incanted. "Wingardium Leviosa." The stone floated immediately into the air with no hesitation. She eyed the floating stone and thought of how quickly the stone floated breaking her concentration and she watched it fall to the floor and break in half.

Severus appeared at the door to the lab and looked to her smirking. "For once intent is not the main focus, but less is the key. You have 21 days to perfect it." She turned to him distracted and the stone fell to the floor and broke in half.

He smirked and pointed his wand to the stone and made it whole before going back into his lab.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The weekend went by and true to her word she remained in her lab working with Harry's blood. Sverus would stop by from time to time between his preperations for the first classes and to deliver werewolf blood promised by Kingsley to use as a check.

They compared the two samples and noted they were the same, few abnormal heavy cells floating among healthy blood cells.

She also took advantage when not working with blood and Apparated to Severus's quarters to practice her charm on the stone with little success.

"Gah I can't force myself to cast with less intent. It's not normal for me." She moaned out in frustration.

Severus stood up from his chair. "Nonsense Hermione and I'll prove it to you. You remember when Potter sliced Draco with Sectumsempera? And you know that is a nasty hex of my creation. Cast it against me."

"No Severus. I can't do it."

"Well Granger I see that you are weak and pathetic after all."

She pointed her wand at him and casted the hex and watched the red light shoot out and strike him. She remembered Harry's description of blood pouring out of Draco

Severus fell down and Hermione rushed to him expecting to see blood gush from him. She felt him push her away and then pointed to the gash on his robes. "Intent Hermione. You see the result." Pointing his wand to repair the slash in his robes.

"Take off your outer robes Severus. I can't believe that it is ripped clothing. Show me!" She cried out not believing that he was not harmed.

He removed his outer robes and let them drop to the floor. "See I am unharmed because you lacked the intent required to caste it."

"I couldn't hurt you Severus because I care for you." Rushing over to examine her colleague and finding him unharmed.

"No harm Hermione because I know you do not have intent with nasty hexes such as that. Think about it." Pulling out his time piece noticing the time and looked into her brown eyes. "The first day of term begins in five hours and I think that we have done enough for the weekend and well on our way."

She looked to him for a moment and then Apparated to her common room. Bloody man knew her too well.

She lit the scones and saw Harry pull away from Draco and noticed their half dressed state. "Merlin Harry. You have a room you know."

"Erm, Lord Malfoy wanted to make sure that I was no danger to the school." Harry stuttered out embarrassed. "No one except the Headmaster can Aparate in Hogwarts except…"

"For those that he makes exceptions for Harry." Hermione smugly replied back. "See you at breakfast and try not to keep him up Lord Malfoy."

The two wizards watched her go into her room. Draco turned to him. "Just how much sleep do you need Harry?"

Harry chuckled and pulled his lover towards his room.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione and Harry were seated at the very end of the head table as they were not tenured. Harry watched the Sytherin table and noticed the group of 7th years huddled together in discussion looking to the Head Table from time to time. "You still have their wands Hermione?" He whispered.

Hermione chuckled. "Of course Harry. The only time I have been out of my rooms was after curfew."

I wonder what they will do? Not having a wand will not go un-noticed." Harry whispered to her.

The owls swooped in to deliver the morning mail and a house owl landed in front of her with a letter in beak.

Severus paused noticing the owl that was assigned to Slytherin for those that did not have an owl. He finished his coffee and toast and observed Hermione's reaction to the letter.

"Just drop it there." Hermione told the bird and handed it a piece of bacon and watched it fly off.

She pulled out her wand and checked it to make sure there was nothing nasty residing within it. "Seems safe enough Harry."

Harry watched Hermione read the letter and then gave a slight nod towards Slytherin and begin to eat.

Severus did not miss the subtle nod she gave his House and stood up to leave, giving his colleagues a curt nod as he left without a word.

There was 15 minutes left to breakfast and Hermione nudged Harry and they both left the Great Hall. They walked the empty passage as Hermione explained the letter that she received. "Keep your wand handy in case they have a different plan."

They entered the unused classroom close to the stairs leading down to the dungeons and waited. Soon the ten students came in and sat down at the tables as their leader remained standing to speak for them.

"Apprentice Granger we wish to apologize for our behavior Friday. We should not have attacked you."

Hermione looked to the students not seeing any remorse. "Your apology isn't really heartfelt but the fact that you are here counters it. I know you are wondering why you were not called up to the Headmaster or your Head of House. I have your wands and it would trace back to all of you. I take care of my own problems and I promise you that I was awarded the Order of Merlin First Class for a reason. I do not know your names and I care not to and know the only reason you are here is to avoid Professor Snape finding out you not having a wand from other professors. You are safe the first class as it is potions and not needed. But your second class is Defense and it would be noticed."

She watched the spokesman for the group nod.

"So what are you going to do?" Waiting for a response and received none. Hermione placed the ten wands on the table beside her. "Classes begin in five minutes. In twenty I will allow you your wands with the promise that you will treat me as staff and stop the foolish attacks."

One student spoke out with a slight edge of fear in her voice. "We will be late for Potions and that is bad."

Harry laughed and melted out of the shadows. "I know that Slytherin because I attended his class. Hermione could have easily gone to the Headmaster and you would have been expelled. I suggest you take her offer."

She watched the group nod in agreement and conjured up an hourglass to mark down the time. "Slytherin you know that there is price for your actions and hope that you learn from it."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus noticed that his entire 7th year Slytherin students were missing from his class, pointing his wand to the board and a 6th year potion appeared on the chalkboard. "An easy potion for you as I know it was covered last year. Get to it and prove that that you are not the dunderheads I know you to be."

He sat at his desk and watched the Gryffindors jump up to gather the ingreidiants to brew. She was clever and the meeting with his 7th year snakes proved it. He pulled a blank parchment and scribbled a note to her and put it into an envelope. He had no patrol and she was exempt. It was time to find out exactly what Hermione Granger wanted from him.

He felt no remorse at spying on her as he followed her Disillusioned to the meeting and watched her take his Snakes well in hand. He felt the pang of humiliation waft out in the unused classroom.

Just then the door opened and his snakes entered heads bowed down.

"So nice of you to join us today Slytherin. Care to tell me why you are fifteen minutes late?" He snarled out.

He watched the group sit down not saying a word and looked to him, resignation apparent on their face.

"No excuse? It makes me wonder what you have been up to. Twenty points from each and a detention with Filch for two days. I am disappointed that your actions put our House into the red on the first day. I shall be having a chat with you after dinner. Now get to your brew and be thankful that you have enough time to finish it to prevent you being late to your next class."

Severus looked forward to the end of the day in anticipation, tapping his finger to the parchment he wrote and watched his students brew.


	17. Chapter 17  Desire Fufilled

AN Sorry for late update. I have been out of state for training and I thought I posted this before I left. I hope you enjoy and please review. As always JK Rowlings owns Harry Potter and I make no money from this, hence the reason why I have a day job :)

Chapter 17 Desire Fulfilled

Hermione thought the first day went well. There was no trouble with Slytherin at all while she helped Professor McGonagall with her classes. The old witch had not changed at all in her style of teaching. Before she left Transfiguration for the day. Minerva handed her a stack of books and a list of assignments she was supposed to complete throughout the week. She would meet twice a week to discuss progress and address any issues.

Entering her chambers she found Harry sitting on the sofa looking worse for wear. "Slytherin?" She asked.

Harry chuckled. "How did you guess as most of their team is 7th years." He patted the sofa indicating that she should join him. "They have a good team and I am going to work Hufflepuff hard to make a showing against them."

Hermione sat down and kissed his cheek. "Showing favoritism Mr. Potter?"

"Absolutely Apprentice Granger." He reached over to the stand next to the sofa and picked up a letter and held it out to her. "This was here when I came in and it's addressed to you."

She took it and read the letter and tucked it into her robes. "Severus wants to meet with me tonight."

Harry looked to her. "Is that a good thing?"

Hermione smiled. "It is. I think we are about to firm up our relationship and I have not pushed him." She stood up and pulled out a needle and phial. "Time to draw blood Harry."

Harry groaned out and held out his arm. "I swear you're worse than a vampire."

She drew his blood and placed a plaster on the spot that she drew from. "At least I leave you in a state of living and ability to walk in the sunlight Harry. I need to prep this and study for a while. Kingsley's sample from Azkaban should be at the lab as well." Hermione stood up and turned her heal and Aparrated away with a crack.

Harry looked to the spot that she left and shook his head. He hoped that her date with Snape went well.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione appeared in her lab and noticed Kingsley and Severus sitting at a workstation observing a blood sample on the overhead monitor.

"Kingsley surprised to see you here." Rushing to the tall black wizard and hugged him. "How is Azkaban?"

"Terrible Hermione. I did not realize how aggressive the Dementors are concerning the prisoners. They have been left unchecked for decades and I have been hard pressed controlling them. So much death has been covered up there as the Dementors performed the soul kiss unauthorized after leaving a person so drained. It's been a challenge and they push me. I've been working hard and complaining to the Minister but all he says is criminals and so what? You know that Azkaban is the only prison and some of the inmates are there for offenses that are not serious such as petty burglary. I try to convince the Ministry to create a low threat facility but the Minister denies the request."

Hermione prepped her sample at the next workstation and they looked to the monitor above her workstation and noticed that it was exactly the same.

Severus spoke. "They are the same Hermione so the baseline is intact."

She pulled an additional phial of blood and prepped it on the last workstation. "This is from a recently turned werewolf who has not reported to St. Mungos's for assistance."

They looked to the monitor and the sample was the same as the others.

"Who is the wizard Hermione?" Severus growled out.

"Kingsley do you promise not to reveal the identity?" Hermione asked.

Kingsley promised not bothered at the question of trust. "Of course Hermione."

"Remember our conversation when we met about an innocent baseline. Lord Malfoy was infected when he went to gather the blood sample from Harry. He demanded that his status not be revealed to Harry. We have old werewolves but we will focus on the newest as well. He is the true baseline because this coming full moon will be his first transformation."

"I'll continue to provide you the samples Hermione and I will talk to Lord Malfoy. He will give me his as we already have a business arrangement of sorts." Kingsley moved toward the door nodding to them.

Severus stopped the warden from leaving. "What about Auror Johnson. Is she still following you?"

The tall wizard chuckled out. "No Severus as I made sure to tell her that I would sic you onto her and that you would chop her into little pieces. It influenced her decision and now she spies on the Minister for me." He left the room leaving Severus and Hermione.

"I'm sorry Severus. I promised Draco." Hermione muttered out after Kingsley left.

"I'm not angry with you Hermione. Even if it is not an Unbreakable vow I do understand. I think we need to leave your lab now." Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her away from the workstation. He turned his heel and Dissapperated away from the castle holding Hermione tightly to him.

They arrived at Auskerry Island and Severus looked to her. "I've brought you here Hermione because I need to know what you want. We have worked together and over the last few months I realized that I want you. I wish to pursue a permanent relationship if you'll have me."

She knew that he was serious as he stopped visiting witches. She caught him one evening at his fireplace tossing gaudy envelopes in to fire. When asked what he was doing he muttered "Merely changing my ways for something better." And left it at that.

Hermione looked up to him her eyes capturing his. "I want you Severus and I have dreamed about you for years. We work well together but you have a past."

"A past that I have put behind me Hermione. I've no doubt that Potter showed you the picture. That was the sign to you that I have released my past. I wish a future with you if there is a chance for that." Reaching out to her and grasped her hand. "I'm not the perfect man Hermione. I am bitter and will fall back to form from time to time. Albus's words of surviving made me realize that I want something more of the life given to me."

Pulling his black cloak around her he kissed her, allowing himself to be fully immersed with her. In the weeks leading up to this moment when they were not working together they went to the muggle world to prevent any controversy to push her away from him. But it was their time together now feeling the witch respond to his kiss and wrap her arms around him. He felt her want and need for him emanate from her body. He broke the kiss and looked into her brown warm brown eyes and nodded to her, answering the unspoken need revealed in her eyes. Turning his heal, he Apparated them away.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Kingsley arrived at Malfoy Manor and waited in the Grand Hall waiting for the blonde haired wizard. Soon enough Draco appeared and escorted his guest to the library.

Draco poured two drinks and handed one to the tall black wizard and took a sip from his. "I hope that you are here to agree to become the next minister. I have already whispered to those that count and they will support our petition."

Kingsley took a sip from his glass and set it in the dark oak desk. "I will accept Lord Draco as there are two people that I know that is infected. Despite the Minister's support of Hermione's research he is already making moves to create new legislature to eliminate them."

"Now that we are partners call me Draco. How did you find out about my condition?"

Kingsley rumbled out. "Hermione told me how it happened. I know that Harry cares for you Draco and if the Minister remains in control you both will be executed. I cannot allow that to happen. He thinks with me being tucked away overseeing Azkaban I am out of the way. Unfortunately for him he has also assigned some of the most influential Aurours there as well to keep them out of his way. Caspian Dodger has been very vocal against the Minister and he has had three assassination attempts on him. The last was two weeks ago and the Minister changed the Aurour rotation assigning three basics to him. Strange don't you think? With me no longer head of Magical Law Enforcement there is no check to him for I would never allow newly assigned Aurours to protect one of the most important wizards in the Ministry."

"Things are happening quickly Kingsley." Draco replied. "Make your move and I will as well."

Kingsley nodded to the young wizard. "I'll take your samples to Hermione from now on Draco. That will be best to isolate you from Harry. If the Minister got word of your condition he would move to eliminate you permanently. Be careful Draco." He picked up his drink and finished it placing the empty glass back down and left the young man.

Draco called out. "Cracklin."

The house elf appeared and bowed. "I'se serves Lord Malfoy."

"Take our guest to the gates Cracklin."

"I'se do as commanded my Lord. Come with me." Cracklin croaked out and escorted the tall wizard out of the manor.

Draco watched Kingsley leave. He had much to do and began to plan.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus Apparated to his chambers and released Hermione from his arms. "I promised that you would share my bed first witch that would ever do so."

"That you did Severus." Hermione replied and removed his cloak and placed it on a chair. She pulled him to her and looked to him waiting.

He led her to his bedchambers and began to undress her. "You are beautiful to me Hermione Granger." She was better than anything that he imagined.

Hermione began to unbutton his vest growling about the number buttons and watched him pull out his wand and Vanished his vest and white shirt, dropping his wand to the discarded robe on the floor..

"Better Hermione?" He whispered to her while taking in the scent of her. It was womanly and smelled of arousal.

She traced the scars on his chest, fingers lightly brushing them as the wizard groaned out in pleasure. "Much better but we are still overdressed Severus." Sliding her knockers down and stepped away and unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down along with his briefs.

He felt his erection spring out when Hermione pulled down his trousers and briefs and pulled her to him and kissed her as his hands roamed her naked body slowly, listening to her moans of pleasure as he touched her. He laid her on his bed and moved beside her, long fingers tracing down her belly. "You stir me Hermione Granger." Whispering into her ear.

She sighed out. "I'm glad that I do Severus but your ex-minion needs to be brewed. Think you are up to that?"

He softly kissed the nape of her neck moving down to her pert breast. "I think you'll find that there will not be another to do that as competently as I. I am a Master of Potions after all." He murmured in a silky voice as he lightly licked her hard nipple eliciting a moan of pleasure from her.

Hermione moaned out at the explosion of pleasure and her need of him built quickly within her. She felt a fire at his every touch. Soon she felt a long finger gently touch her clit and gently manipulate it. Oh Merlin! Hermione thought her hips bucking up on their own as she reacted as he kissed her deeply. Oh so much was promised there and she wanted it and needed it now to quench the want and need that she was feeling.

"Oh Severus I want you now. I need you now." She moaned out.

Severus did not hesitate and placed the tip of his cock at her entrance slowly pushing in and felt her velvet walls clamp down around him. He stilled and looked into her eyes and found lust and love reflected back. Time stopped for a moment as he felt her velvet sleeve wrap around him tightly. Being engulfed within her was like finding Cibola. He moved slowly, enjoying the moans that came from her, turning him on more.

He found the rhythm that she wanted as he continued to thrust into her. Soon he lost himself, feeling the build of climax approaching. He increased his thrust and began to pound into her as he groaned out in pleasure. Nothing else was thought of. He thirsted for her. He needed her. He wanted to be one with her. Oh gods, never was there anything like this before. Not even with Lily or the numerous witches that he possessed in the past. It was like he wandered and suddenly found someone accepting of him, wanting him, and owning him. She possesd him and for the first time he wanted to be owned and possessed.

He felt his balls tighten and shouted out "Hermione." Unable to hold back longer and drove into her like a madman, spurting his seed deep inside of her.

At the shout of her name Hermione came at the same time velvet walls clamping down hard as she rode the best orgasm she had ever experienced in her life. She kissed him as they both rode the path of pleasure of a man and a woman together, holding onto one another tightly.

Sated, Severus stopped his movement and looked to her brown eyes not saying a word.

Hermione saw the look of shock and wonder on his sharp face and felt him move out of her and wrap his arms around her, forcing her to face him. "So who brewed whom Severus?"

Severus ran long fingers through her hair and looked to her. "I think that we brewed each other Hermione." He whispered in a soft silky voice.

He reached down to pull his wand out of his discarded robe on the floor and cast a Tempus spell to wake him in an hour. He wanted the witch to remain longer but there was protocol to be followed. "Sleep Hermione. I will wake you when it is time to leave."

Severus felt her move closer against him. "I think that I love you Severus." She whispered out to him before falling asleep.

He pulled her to him and reflected on what they shared. It was in that moment that he realized he loved her as well.


	18. Chapter 19 The Order Activated

AN A Challenge from Aerobabe. JK Rowling Owns Harry Potter and this is fanfiction and make no money from this story.

Chapter 19 The Order Activated

Severus did not fall asleep instead allowing his mind to drift as he held Hermione to him. He had a beautiful witch next to him in his own bed at Hogwarts for the first time and it was wonderful. He looked down to her sleeping form in wonder still amazed that the witch chose him. The Tempest charm flashed out and he found his wand and ended the charm.

"Hermione time to wake up." Kissing her lips gently as she awoke. He pulled away looking to her.

"Severus." Hermione sighed out pulling him down to her and kissed him deeply.

"Hermione if you start this we will be late for breakfast in the Great Hall and it will be noticed. We only have two hours." He growled out running long fingers over her naked body.

She pulled away from him and stood up from the bed. "To be continued." She murmured out and began to dress.

He began to dress as well. "I'll escort you to your quarters Hermione."

She finished dressing and looked to him. "I'm ready Severus."

He pulled her arm to him wrapping it around his and led her from his chambers. "Poor timing on my part Hermione as I should have taken you during the weekend. That way we could have spent the entire time together."

They walked in silence for a bit as he guided her through the dark castle corridors without a light. "How do you know where you're going Severus? I can't see anything."

She felt him stop and a light emitted from his wand. "I have walked these corridors for over twenty years Hermione and know them like the back of my hand and do not need light to guide me."

He moved the wand and the light illuminated the painting of Sir Caddington watching the knight fall off his horse as the visor from his headpiece fell down.

The knight struggled back up using a hand to lift the visor up as he drew out his sword and held it out menancingly as his horse trotted out of the picture. "Who dares come to the door of the noble ones I keep under guard?"

"I dare Sir Caddington. I merely escorted your charge here as it is late." Severus drily replied to the portrait.

The knight straightened up and held his sword out in salute. "My thanks Sir Snape for protecting my Lady. Password my Lady?"

"Stirred or brewed." Hermione whispered and watch the portrait reveal her chambers, soft light streaming out into the corridor.

Severus flicked his wand and the light of his wand disappeared. He pulled Hermione to him and whispered in her ear. "I wanted to tell you that I think I love you too Hermione." He lingered for a moment and turned away, black robes swirling behind him.

Hermione entered her chambers and found two naked sleeping forms on the sofa. She looked to them for a moment and sighed before conjuring up a blanket and pulling it over them and made her way to her room.

She lit the scone and fell down on her bed and closed her eyes thinking of Severus's parting words that me might be in love with her. She felt a weight on her chest and looked into the yellow eyes of her Familiar looking at her intently, sniffing the air and detected the lingering smell of human sex.

*****So you took the tasty morsel the dark man presented Kitten. About time I say.*****

Hermione pushed the half Kneazle away. "Hush Crooks and be a dear and wake me in an hour." She pulled the blanket and immediately fell asleep fully clothed.

Crookshanks moved to the foot of the bed and sat down and watched the sleeping form of his familiar.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione sat down next to Harry and whispered to him. "You need to take Draco to your chambers Harry. It is wrong to see you naked with him in our outer chambers. I might want to convert you. After all your assets are nice."

Harry blushed and looked to her. "So you were the one to place the cover on us."

"Of course Harry and thank the Gods I didn't invite Severus in." She replied and opened up her copy of the Daily Prophet. She noticed the obituary that one Jarvis Daly, identified werewolf had passed away without any details.

She put it down and began to eat.

"And how did your meeting with Snape go?" Harry whispered to her.

A shadow fell over them and he looked to the sharp hawkish features of Professor Snape. "I assure you that our meeting went quite well Mr. Potter. You have Hufflepuff scheduled against us do you not? The first game of the season will be an easy victory. I wonder what you bring as Hufflepuff has not won against us in twenty years."

Harry laughed. "You'll find out this Friday Professor Snape. Hermione I'll see you later." Harry got up and grabbed his Firebolt that leaned on the castle wall behind him before leaving the Hall through the teacher's entrance.

They watched the wizard leave, dark robes billowing around him as he departed.

Severus sat down in the seat beside her and glared at his group of Seventh years snakes that were late to his class previously. "Don't think that I've forgotten about them Hermione as Slytherin is in the hole for the House cup." Severus whispered out to her as a plate of buttered toast appeared before him. "Tell me have you resolved my snake's issues with you?"

Hermione smiled and whispered back to him and picked up her paper and pretend to read. "I did Severus and I gave them a choice of going to you or addressing me. You see Harry and I took their wands and they were left wandless the weekend before first day of class. Apparently I am more approachable than you so I gave them back their wands and made them late to your class to suffer your wrath after they suffered the humiliation of asking me to give them back."

Severus smirked and placed his hand on her thigh and lightly squeezed. "Clever witch. I knew that as I spied on you and pleased that you told me the truth. I tell you again you have Slytherin tendencies as far as revenge and do not deny it."

"Guilty as charged Severus. What do you have planned for the day?" Changing the subject to distract him.

He put his mug of coffee down. "I will be assigning someone to spy and I ask you not to Potter of my plans."

"I always keep my confidences Severus and good luck with that. I'll see you at 11." She replied as she watched him stand up and strode to his House table and grabbed a Seventh year student and dragged him from the table and out of the Great Hall.

Hermione glanced down and found an envelope that was not there before. She tucked it into her robes to read later and made her way to Transfiguration to assist Minerva.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione finished her day and found Severus was absent from the Head table at dinner. None of her fellow staff mentioned the absence so she was not overly concerned. It must be normal for him she thought.

She observed the students and assisted them on performing the charms that Minerva taught, pleased that Slytherin did not mess with her. Word must have gotten out.

Making her way to the Great Hall she tapped the parchment. It had taken all of her willpower not to open it when with her Charms Master and looked forward to getting to her chambers to read it. Unfortunately dinner was mandatory for all staff.

She took her seat next to Harry and waited a moment until a salad appeared before her. "Hi Harry. How's thing with Quidditch?"

Harry laughed. "Great Hermione but don't ask Poppy how her day was. I'm afraid that I caused her some extra work. You see to keep everything even among the teams I…"

"Mr. Potter you have some explaining to do." A voice growled up interrupting the conversation.

Harry turned and found Professor Snape glaring down at him in anger.

"I've just come down from the Infirmary visiting some of my charges. It seems that they were victim of some nasty hexes. While not life threatening they were very painful. And the one thing that the ten students had in common was that they were around the Quidditch field when it happened. Curious don't you think?"

"That is curious Professor Snape. I don't see how I'm involved with this. No one from the Quidditch teams was injured today." Harry replied with innocence.

Severus noticed the slight smile on Potter's face. "You have finished your dinner and you will come with me where we will have a conversation about this."

Harry looked at his half eaten plate debating for a moment and stood up. "I'll see you later Hermione."

"Good luck Harry. I'll see you later." Watching the wizards leave through the staff entrance.

She took the copy of the evening edition of the Daily Prophet and read it. She ended at the obituaries and noticed that two more werewolves were listed. She frowned on that for a moment before placing the paper down and finishing her meal. Finally she could go to her quarters and relax.

After giving Sir Caddington the password she entered the sitting room and made her way to her room. Entering her bath chambers she pulled out the parchment out of her robes and placed it on the rim of her bath tub and began to undress.

Suddenly Fawkes appeared in a golden light and dropped a parchment down and disappeared.

Hermione bent down and picked it up.

_Hermione,_

_Come immediately to Malfoy Manor. More will be explained when you arrive._

_Albus_

She dressed back into her robes and turned her heel thinking of Malfoy Manor and Apparated away leaving the parchment sitting on the rim of the bathtub.

Hermione found herself in Malfoy Manor and noticed that head elf Cracklin appeared. "Missus grab my hand and I will take you youse where youse needs to be."

She grabbed the elf's proffered hand and found herself in a room filled with people. She recognized many survivors from Dumbledore's Army along with the surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix from long ago. Oh Merlin! This must be serious.

She looked around the large room and spotted Severus standing against the wall away from everyone else.

Hermione made her way to Severus ignoring the greetings from her friends. Finding her at his side she asked. "Severus why are we here?"

Severus wrapped an arm around her waist and whispered. "I don't know Hermione. I was in a room adjacent to the Great Hall having a pleasant conversation with Potter and Fawkes appeared grabbing talons to us and winding up here along with Potter."

"Oh Gods Severus is it beginning again?"

"Hush witch and listen." Directing her gaze to the front of the room where Albus appeared next to Lord Malfoy and Healer Thythwaite .

Albus spoke to the quiet room. "My friends I have called the Order together to address a threat to the Wizarding world." Holding a hand out to silence the gasp of shock. "I have called you here to protect the werewolves. Healer Thywaite would you be so kind?"

Healer Thywaite addressed the shocked audience.

"The werewolves of our world are being murdered…"


	19. Chapter 20 Plans

AN A Challenge from Aerobabe. JK Rowling Owns Harry Potter and this is fanfiction and make no money from this story.

Chapter 20 Plans

_"The werewolves of our world are being murdered…"_

"How could they be murdered? If they were the notice of the deaths would not be in the Obituaries but the main page?" Cho Chang shouted out above the din.

"Silence!" Albus thundered out holding his hand up for silence. "A good question Miss Chang. The Prophet is in control of the Ministry and everyone knows the current Minister's views of werewolves."

Bill Weasley raised his hand up looking nervous for in the Battle of the Astronomy tower he had been injured by the unchanged werewolf Fenir Greyback and had wolfish tendencies since then. "The Minister pledged his support for Hermione's research Albus. I find it unlikely that he would command the Aurours to take out werewolves. After all werewolves have always been a part of our world."

"A fair point to be considered Bill. And how are they treated by our world? Unrecognized as beings and persona non grata. A wizard or witch giving aid or food in clothing is promised a stint is Azkaban if caught. They change one night a month and yet vampires of our world are granted full status and rights and they do not change at all." Albus replied back voice echoing in the room.

Kingsley joined the old Headmaster and healer. "My friends I questioned that very fact to the Minister the night that the progeny of the werewolf was found not to be tainted. He told me that he gave support only because of that damnable Snape."

Everyone turned trying to locate the man in question and suddenly found him standing next to the three wizards with Hermione by his side. "I merely told him that he should rethink his options as Mistress Granger is smarter than him. I may have inferred that if he did not then I would reveal his questionable political activities. If you knew what I know then he would not be leading the Ministry. He is a man with blood on his hands."

Healer Thywaite spoke up. "This is all very interesting but I have proof positive that at least one was murdered. My closest friend was Jarvis Daly a werewolf. He Apparated directly into my home screaming in pain. How he managed to do that I'll never know but his last words was that he was attacked by two masked men with silver ice cold eyes and something was forced into his mouth." He looked to the gathered witches and they heard his voice break as he continued his tale. "And his death was the most traumatic and agonizing one that I have ever seen over my long career as a Healer. I immediately took him to Mungo's and contacted Law Enforcement. The two wizards that arrived and flashed their badges at me had silver ice cold eyes. They listened to my account and put his death down due to natural causes and suggested that I do not look further into it if I knew what was good for me. They forced me to sign a death certificate stating that. I approached Albus because he is involved with the research of werewolves."

Thywaite looked intensely his audience pleased that they hung on his every word. "With the assistance of my wife who is a Medi-Witch I found that all of Jarvis's blood was dried up in thick black crystallized flakes. Nothing I know of does that. When I opened his stomach I found this." Holding up a phial filled to the top with very small silver like beads. "My wife immediately recognized them as she loves jewelry from some sort of Indian tribe in America. I don't know if that is true. She says the beads are known as Liquid Silver."

A shocked gasp of "Oh Merlin!" Echoed out in the room and everyone looked to the source.

Thywaite turned to the young witch standing with him. "Mistress Granger have you seen this before?"

Hermione moved away from Severus and spoke. "I have Healer Thywaite when I investigated what kills a werewolf early in my research and I can prove that it was murder if I would be allowed to gather a few things."

Albus grabbed up Hermione's hand. "Go and be quick as you can." Letting it go.

The room watched as she turned her heal and Apparated away.

The room filled with heated discussion as the group waited her return.

Draco faced Harry. "Love you are in danger. You saw the look on Hermione."

Harry discretely patted his partner's hand. "It seems so Draco but do not worry. I am safest at the castle unlike my fellow werewolves."

Hermione arrived back ten minutes later and addressed the group. "I hate to ask this but it must be done. I require a Secrecy vow from all not to reveal what I show you tonight."

The room sounded out with a loud aye and everyone felt the Majics slip about them for a moment and fade.

"I need a werewolf and one not afflicted." Hermione spoke out to the group. "I promise that there will be no harm done to you. I will only draw blood. I remind you that everyone is under Secrecy."

The group waited.

Draco pulled Harry back. "Wait Love. If no one comes forward then I will allow you to go."

Soon a witch approached Hermione. "I was bitten twenty years ago and my family and I have hidden the fact that I am afflicted. I am not registered." She whispered.

"You are a brave witch." Severus told her.

"So we have a werewolf. I need another not afflicted." Hermione spoke out to the group and watched Arthur Weasley walked up.

"Everyone here knows that I am not a werewolf." Arthur stated out hearing the "Ayes" from the group.

Hermione conjured up a chair. "Sit down Arthur. I am going to draw a small amount of blood and all you will feel is a prick."

The group watched in fascination as she pulled up his robe showing his arm before tying something above his elbow as she taped his arm. Soon everyone watched bright red blood flow and filled a tube halfway.

"Is this the way the Muggles get blood Hermione?" Watching the thin needle slide into his arm in fascination as his blood flow into the tube.

She chuckled. "It is Arthur."

Hermione popped the cover off the tube. "I will add Healer Thywaite's Liquid Silver to the blood and pass it down so you can see the reaction." Pouring in half the tube of small beads into the tube of blood and watched for a reaction. As she expected there was none. "Everyone look to what the blood revealed. None of the dark crusty flakes that Healer Thywaite identified is present indicating that this is not werewolf blood."

She sat the witch down speaking soft reassuring words and drew a half tube of blood. "You will not see the reaction but if those small beads are made of silver you will see the difference."

Healer Thywaite watched his sample to the blood and watched it boil for a moment and turned into hard flaky crusty flakes. He passed down the phial to the gathered so they could see it themselves.

The group looked to Albus. "My friends we need to seek them out and place them somewhere safe. Are you with me?"

"Aye!" A resounding response filed the room.

"You will hear from your cell leaders soon and thank you." Albus spoke out and watched the group break up and leave. He turned to Healer Thywaite, Severus, and Hermione. "Prejudice is strong and I was not sure how the vote would go."

Albus turned his attention to the werewolf witch. "Come with me my dear. I will get you to a safe place. Harry please join us." Leaving the room with the witch and wizard.

Hermione and Severus stood alone and Draco joined them. "Is Harry in danger?"

"Not now Draco but in time he will be. The castle should be safe enough for now." Severus replied.

Hermione grabbed the length of blonde hair gathered in a pony tail tied up with a bow and promptly cut half of it off.

"What the Hell Hermione!" Draco shouted out eyeing the long strands of his hair in her hands.

"I'm sorry Draco. You are my baseline now as you have not yet turned in the full moon. Tell me how much do you weigh?" Asking in interest.

"Fifteen stone Hermione and none of it fat." Draco huffed out. "You've seen me naked before."

"Thank you Draco for your sample." Hermione lightly replied and watch as the wizard skulk away muttering. "I have a reputation to maintain you know."

"I remind you that you are a wizard Draco. You can grow it back." She called out.

She heard the door slam shut behind him leaving them alone.

Severus sensed her need and pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Not another Dark wizard to deal with Hermione."

"I know Severus but this is worse in a way. How am I going to research when all of my day is taken up, not to mention yours?" She moaned out.

"Albus will find a way for us Hermione. Go back to the castle and do not worry of research tonight. I have something that I need to take care of and then I'll join you for a short time before the day begins."

"You know where the Liquid Beads came from?" She asked.

Severus kissed her gently. "I'm going to pursue it now. Go Lioness and wait for me. I'll join you in your room shortly."

He felt her pull away from him and looked for a moment before she turned her heal and Apparated away.

He looked to the door. "Godson you are a pathetic spy. Come in here now." He demanded.

Draco sauntered in not looking guilty. "I never knew you had it in you to be so gentle Godfather. It hints of a Hufflepuff tendency."

"Forget that Draco. Mundungus slinked out before the results of the blood." Severus growled out. "Use your network and find him so I can have a chat."

"Meet me in the Library Godfather and consider it done." Draco replied and left the room leaving his Godfather alone.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione went arrived in her chambers and undressed to take a bath. Filling the tub up with hot water she stepped into it sighing out in pleasure. She noticed the forgotten parchment at the rim and opened it.

_My Dearest Hermione…_

_The night spent with you ranks to one of the best moments of my existence. I won't say life because there has never been that for me. But with you I think that I can begin to live life versus just living. And it is because that you accept me as I am and you humble me by doing so. I do not have to hide anything with you._

_When I went with you to your apartment I saw the picture of me alongside thise that died and remembered your words that one did not have to die to sacrifice. The words touched me though I did not show it. I think that it was then when things clicked for me._

_Your whisper that you thought that you loved me my spirit soared if you can believe that. And I watched you sleep awed that you were there beside me. It was then that I knew that I want you beside me. And I realized something._

_I Love you…._

_Severus_

He loved her.

Some would say that she lost her mind to even be with him and others would accuse him of using his magic to manipulate her. She did not care for that as it only mattered that she knew the truth.

She finished her bath and wrapped a towel around her and looked into the mirror.

"Relations with a man does you well. You look radiant." The charmed mirror spoke. She looked at the mirror with a horrified look for a moment wondering if it could read minds.

"You read the letter out loud dear. Good Night."

Hermione fell into her bed and felt Crookshanks next to her and hugged the old cat. "He loves me Crooks."

"**You humans never make sense with the one mate rule you have. But I feel your happiness kitten and that is enough for me." **Purring out and settling into her arms. Soon both fell asleep.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus sat with Draco in his Library sipping at his Firewhiskey impatient. Patience was something he was short of when action was required.

Soon there was a loud clap and a clump of house elves was revealed.

"Master we bring youse what youse require." One shrill voice sounded out.

Draco watched the form struggle against the elves. "His wand if you please."

A wand was tossed out and Draco caught it up. "Well done. You can go outside and guard the door in case Mr. Fletcher decides to leave without permission."

Mundungus stood up and brushed his robes and looked to Draco. "Lord Malfoy you merely had to Owl and I would have come. My wand if you don't mind." Holding his hand out.

Draco stood up and poured a drink and handed the glass to the flustered wizard. "I'll keep it for a bit if you don't mind. My guest has a few questions for you."

Mundungus turned and caught who the guest was. "Snape!" He shouted out spitting his drink out.

Severus approached the thief. "The theatrics are amusing." He growled out and grabbed the collar of Mundubus's robes and pulled the slight man to him. "Did you think that your early departure would not go unnoticed? I would think that you would have a care of the task presented to the group that you are a member of."

Mundungus nervously laughed. "Well you know me Snape. Always have business to attend to."

"I'm sure that you do. Does it involve warning the person that you sold the silver beads to?"

Mundungus shook feeling the point of a wand pressed against his neck, hearing Snape growl out. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way thief."

"Put your wand away Snape! I was caught by a female Aurour selling some things that I probably should not have. She was reasonable saying that if I could get the beads for jewelary then she would let me go. She did not want the hassle of submitting a import request and told me it was for a friend's wedding coming up in a week. It was beads Snape and it was not like she was asking for anything unreasonable and dangerous."

Severus pulled his wand away from the scrawny neck and continued to hold the wizard closely to him. "Do you happen to remember where you delivered the package?"

"Sure Snape because it was muggle. The Dog and Partridge in East Wretham Norfolk."

Severus pushed the wizard away and watched in satisfaction as Mundungus fell to the floor and tossed a phial down. "Pull your memory and it better be accurate or I may have to hunt you out and that would be very unfortunate for you as my time is valuable. Make sure you put in very clearly what this Aurour looked like."

Mundungus glared at Snape for a moment and pulled his memory of the meeting and capped the phial before holding it up. "It is true I promise it! I don't think that we will need to meet again." Stuttering out in fear.

Severus snatched the phial up. "You better pray that that is not the case. Lord Malfoy this pathetic wizard can leave us now." Turning his back to him.

Draco opened the door and spoke to the ten elves standing in the hallway looking to him intently. "Cracklin escort our guest to the gates. The rest of you may resume your duties."

"You will my's Lord." Cracklin spoke and found the wizard pushed harshly out the door stumbling to keep his balance. "Youse comes with me and be's nice or else!"

Draco watch Mundungus leave and turned to his Godfather. "I have a Pensieve if you wish to view it now."

"Thank you for the offer Godson but it is too late. I'll visit the muggle pub but it will go nowhere. Albus needs to view this and probably Kingsley."

Draco grabbed his Godfather's hand. "Promise me that Harry will be safe Godfather!"

"I'm not about to make vows that tie me down but I will keep an eye out for him. I don't understand what you see in Potter but I will respect it."

Draco released Severus. "Fair enough Godfather. Be well and call me if needed."

Severus curtly nodded to the blonde haired wizard and turned his heel and Apparated away.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

He dropped off the phial to Albus and told him that he would discuss it in the morning and walked the dark halls heading to Hermione's. He heard giggling and moved immediately to the sound with his wand out. His wand revealed a Ravenclaw witch and wizard kissing.

"One would think that you would know better not to be out at this time as you are Seventh years. Get out of my sight and back to your beds!" He snarled out.

The students left immediately relieved that he did not assign any detentions or even ask their names.

He found himself in front of her door and whispered the password to let him in.

Walking into the main chamber he found Potter sitting in a chair and said nothing as the man pointed to a door across the room.

"Not up for conversation Potter?" He asked lightly.

"Not really Professor Snape. It's Harry if you don't mind." Harry mumbled back and looked back to the fire.

Severus looked at Harry for a moment. "As you wish as I suppose you deserve it despite being responsible for hexing my Slytherins. Well done by the way as they should have been wary."

Harry looked up and observed his ex-professor now colleague and attempted a smile. "Thanks for that Professor Snape. Hermione cares for you. I think that you will do each other well."

He looked to Harry for a moment and placed his hand on the young man's shoulder. "All is not lost Harry. We will find a way I promise you."

Harry mumbled his thanks and said nothing and Severus left the wizard to his own thoughts.

He entered Hermione's chambers and stripped down before changing his robes into pajamas and slide next to his sleeping witch sighing out and pulling her tightly against her smelling her scent.

He smiled at her sleepy response. "Severus."

"Go back to sleep Hermione." He whispered and enjoyed the feel of her pressing back against him.

He soon fell asleep thinking that things could not be better despite the Order meeting tonight.

_AN _Well done for those that connected the werewolves were being killed from the previous chapter.


	20. Chapter 21 Plans Revealed

Chapter 21 Plans Revealed

Severus woke early and found Hermione's nestled on his shoulder with a hand on his chest. He reflected on the last three months. He lightly traced his hand on Hermione's back remembering her arrival and unwanted intrusion into his life. The only regret he had was that he hurt her in the beginning.

He pulled his fingers through her brown brushy hair enjoying the slight sigh from her, lips in a slight smile as she continued sleeping. She chose him and he vowed to himself that she would never regret her choice.

*****Dark Man it's five in the morning. If you want to get away unnoticed by the students then you need to leave now.*****

Severus turned and found Crookshanks looking to him with a gleam in his orange eyes. He gently pulled Hermione away from him and stood up and picked the half Kneazle up. "I believe it is time you and I had a chat cat."

He took the cat to the main living room and sat down in a chair and looked to the cat in his hands. "Tell me of your Familiar Crookshanks. I love her and I want to be the best wizard for her. I treated her so shabbily in the past."

He listened to the cat's voice in his head intrigued.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione woke up disoriented for a moment. She could have sworn Severus joined her in sleep. She moved away from her bed and went to take care of her morning rituals and dressed for the day. She wondered how Albus would address her schedule considering what happened last night.

She looked to the charmed mirror and brushed her hair. "You look lovely my dear."

"Thanks. " She muttered out and left her bath chambers.

Grabbing up her books she walked into the main room surprised at finding Severus dressed in his teaching robes.

"Severus? I thought you left to prepare for your classes."

Severus moved to her knowing her words meant that she was surprised that he did not leave early to hide their relationship. "I stayed to escort you to breakfast."

Hermione smiled at his words and wrapped her arm around his waist and felt him pull her to him. She felt his hands gently left her chin and bent to kiss her.

They broke apart when they heard a door opened and saw Harry looking at them. "Draco was right. You two are definitely a stranger couple than we are."

"Hush it Harry. Shall we go gentlemen?" Hermione asked the wizards.

Severus said nothing and pulled her arm into his and led her out of the chamber. Harry followed behind grabbing up his Firebolt.

They entered the Great Hall by the Teachers entrance and Severus led Hermione to her chair and pulled it out before taking his place two seats down from her.

Hermione picked up her paper and flipped immediately to the obituaries and found two more werewolves listed in it.

She nudged Harry and whispered. "Two more Harry."

Harry took the paper from here and read. "This is my fault Hermione. I should have never asked for help."

"Harry it isn't. Just think when we are successful then werewolves will be recognized. Severus was a spy. He'll find out who is behind this and everything will be fine."

"I hope so Hermione. I really do."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The Seventh year students looked at the parchment commanding them to go to the library and write a three foot essay on the uses of Dragon's blood and have it ready to be graded in the morning.

They turned muttering that they did the same essay two years ago.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus arrived in East Wretham and walked through the Muggle Village. It wasn't much of one he reflected the only business besides agricultural being the village pub which also functioned as a Post Office.

He walked into the pub noticing many old badges from the muggle military on the dark timbers and walked up to the bar and watched a heavy set older man with grey hair walk through a door behind the bar. "What can I get you?"

Severus looked over the bottles of muggle whiskey. "A scotch will be fine. Make sure it is not the cheapest one."

While the muggle was distracted he pointed his wand toward the door locking it. He pointed his wand to the man and waited for him turn around.

The barman turned and froze eying a stick while holding the drink. "What the Devil?"

He quickly entered the man's mind and ruffled through it until he found the memory he was looking from. He watched a burnet long haired woman come in and signed for the forty pound box. The witch did not even bother giving a false name.

He unlocked the door and watched the muggle man shook his head in disorientation and noticed the drink in his hand and looked to the pale dark haired man. "Errr…here's your drink." Placing it down on the bar in confusion.

Severus took up the drink and tossed it down. Scotch was meant to be sipped but he did not have time for that.

The barman turned around and noticed the man gone and a twenty pound note left next to the empty glass. He scratched his head in confusion because he was sure he did not hear the bell over the door ring out. He shrugged and picked up the note. The strange man left a 14 quid tip.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione was teaching the students about a transfiguration charm when Minerva approached. "Apprentice Granger, the Headmaster would like to see you now. I'll finish up your class."

"Of course Professor McGonnagal." Moving to leave the transfiguration classroom.

She quickly made his way to the Headmaster's office noticing the stairs already revealed. The door was open and she walked in and saw Harry, Severus, Healer Thywaite and Kingsley standing with a drink in their hand. A pensieve was on a stand in front of them.

"Hermione." Albus greeted and handed her a drink. "Severus brings news concerning the Silver Beads. I admit it is alarming and have called you here to plan."

Severus spoke explaining how he noticed Mundungus leaving the meeting early and meeting up with the wizard. He pulled his wand out from his sleeve and used it to pull a silver thread from his temple and placed it in the penseive.

Everyone except for Severus went in and was back out in a couple of minutes.

"That rat!" Harry seethed out. "He should have stayed and told us."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Mundungus should have told us but beads are probably the safest thing he's ever sold. He could not have known what they would really be used for."

"I agree Hermione." Albus replied. "Please continue Severus."

Severus continued, speaking of his trip to muggle East Wretham and viewing the barman's memory pulling a silver thread from his head and placing it in the penseive. Once again he watched the others go in and waited.

They were out again. "I am no longer in control of Magical Law Enforcement and she is assigned to the Minister's staff." Kingsley rumbled out. ""she is a double spy Severus as I thought that I convinced her to spy for me."

"We need her and I will bring her to place to have a little chat. Albus I already assigned my classes to the library for the day and wish to meet with Aurour Johnson."

Kingsley looked to Severus. "Kingsley go with Severus."

Kingsley and Severus left the room and Albus turned to Harry. "There is nothing that you can do Harry. I suspect that there are spies from the Ministry here and you would be missed if you did not attend to your duties. The first game of the season is in two days."

Harry sighed. "You're right Headmaster. Let me know what happens next." He left to go meet up with the Ravenclaw team.

Albus turned to Hermione. "Hermione you will no longer teach but will continue in your Transfiguration studies with Minerva. I would like for you to take Healer Thywaite to your lab and discuss your research to date.

Healer Thywaite looked to Albus. "Thank you Albus for involving me."

Albus watched the two leave his office and sat down in his chair deep in thought.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

"You know where she lives Kingsley?"

"Yes Severus. She lives in the Aurour Barracks as she is not of rank to move out on her own yet."

Severus pursed his lips. "It will be difficult."

"It would be if we didn't have this." Holding a phial out with murky brown liquid. "This one is Polyjuice with the Minister's hair." Handing the phial to Severus.

"And this one is of his most trusted assistant Percy Weasley." Holding out phial with murky green liquid. "My spies at the barracks tell me that they both go there to retrieve her for other endeavors."

Severus drank his down and morphed into the short squat man. "I hope you have clothes."

Kingsley chuckled and tossed some robes to him and drank the phial and morphed into Percy and dressed into robes. "Shall we Severus?"

Severus grabbed the skinny red haired wizard's arm. "Let's go."

He found himself outside of the barracks. "You do not need to say a word Severus as Percy asks for her. Shall we go?"

They walked up to the watch wizard's desk. "The Minister requires Aurour Basic Johnson for a duty."

The young Aurour looked to the two and stuttered out. "Of course Minister. She'll be down shortly." Rushing to get Johnson.

Soon Aurour Johnson arrived and took the Minister's hand. "I'm ready to protect you." She purred out.

Percy opened the door and gestured the couple to exit and watched as they left before nodding to the watch wizard and closed the door behind him.

The watch wizard left them leave and quickly penned out the information and called for an owl. "Take this to Kingsley." He whispered and sent the owl on its way.

She found herself in a dark room and Aurour Johnson watched as Percy moved away. "Minister would you mind turning on a light?"

A light suddenly lit the room and watched the Minister address his assistant. "I hope this last thirty minutes only Percy."

"Just one more minute Minister." Looking to his watch.

Johnson watched the two men morph revealing Snape and Kingsley. She pulled out her wand in fear and shouted out. "What madness is this and where am I?"

Severus looked to her and smiled pointing his wand to her. "Nice to meet you once again Aurour Johnson and welcome to Spinner's End. Legilimens!" He snarled out and found himself within her mind.

He flicked through her mind briefly looking to the Minister's trysts with her and was repulsed. The man was sick even by his standards and previous actions. Soon he found the memory of her picking up the box at the Minister's request and taking it to an unknown location and waited.

He watched the Minister meet her with three wizards, two who had ice cold silver eyes. He recognized the other. Yaxley was reported dead.

He watched Yaxley hand the box to the two wizards. "You know what you need to do. Minister promise me that Potter will be one of the first. You have these assassins assigned to you.

The Minister looked to him. "Potter will be difficult but I promise he will be killed. Trust me on this."

Severus pulled out of her memory. "Who are the wizards?"

Johnson looked to her ex-professor in fear. "I don't know Professor Snape." She whispered.

He entered her mind removing the memory of her meeting with him and allowed her to leave Obliviated of the meeting.

Kingsley watched the witch leave. "What now Severus?"

"You'll have to Obliviate the watch wizard Kingsley. She did not know the two silver eyed wizards but Yaxley is involved. You need to hunt him down."

"He was reported dead!" Kingsley exclaimed.

"Remember what I said about the Minister? He supported Voldemort and was hidden down so deep that even I did not know of him when I was in service until I viewed his mind at the castle. He was more of a financier, not getting his hands bloodied until he came into office.

"Merlin Severus, you do not ask a lot of me." He exclaimed in shock at the revelation that the Minister supported Voldemort.

Severus smiled. "Kingsley you know my lot in life. I spied for both and walked a very fine line. You are the only one that has access. Good luck." Opening the door to his residence and allowed Kingsley out into the night.

He looked to the shambles of residence for a moment thinking it was not worthy of a bride and Apparated away to Hogwarts.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

"That is everything up to date Healer Thywaite. Severus is brewing the Wolfsbane and we have a stock of Polyjuice. We will mix the two and with an infusion of a charm we hope to be successful."

The old healer nodded. "It's Gerald if you don't mind. I wish you luck in it and can't wait for the results. You are a remarkable witch Hermione and call upon me if needed."

Hermione watched the old healer leave and hoped his trust in her would not disappoint him. She looked to the lab realizing that she was now a slave of time and closed the door and made her way to her chambers.

A dark form melted from the shadow and began to walk with her. "Apprentice Granger I'm pleased that I did not have to hunt you out." Silky voice echoing out in the empty hall.

"Oh Severus!" She exclaimed. "I need a bell for you. I think that I've told you that before." Feeling Severus warp an arm around her and changed her direction moving toward his chambers.

"Hermione." He whispered to her as he led her down the stairs to the dungeons. "We are going to be tied up with our research which puts our relationship on hold. I need to take time with you Hermione tonight for I will miss your touch witch."

He opened the door to his chambers and allowed her to enter first.

She went in and asked. "How did your meeting go?"

"Not relevant at this moment." Moving to her and silencing her with a kiss and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and felt her respond.

It never ceased to amaze him, her reaction to him feeling her press into his body responding to his kiss. He moved his hands to her shoulder squeezing slightly enjoying her response to him. He moved them back and pulled her robes off her and allowed them to fall to the floor.

He broke the kiss and looked to her white pleated blouse noticing pert nipples. "Such a minx Hermione. No bra? I admit I'm surprised." Removing the blouse and kissed her breast, toungue swirling over her nipple.

"Well Severus a woman likes to be free every now and then and one never knows who she will allow to remove her robes." She moaned out enjoying his attention to her breast.

He picked her up and felt her kick off her flats moving to her to his bed chambers. "I feel honored. Shall we see what results of your gift?" Placing her on his bed.

He waited a moment looking to her. "You do not know how beautiful you look on my bed Hermione."

He gently pulled her skirt off and found her knickerless. "Still full of surprises Hermione. Tell me how long have you been without them?" Removing his clothes and joined her in bed.

Hermione smiled and leaned over him and placed her wand on the bed stand. "Oh about a minute now Severus."

He pulled her onto him and enjoyed the feel of breast against his chest and kissed her, hands wandering down her smooth back.

He moved his hands back wrapping his fingers and pulled revealing her neck. He pushed himself up and began to nip her neck, alternating kisses between.

Hermione moaned out and felt Severus pull her until she was under him without missing a beat. "Oh Severus!" She moaned out feeling his tongue around her nipple and felt him continued down placing light kisses until he found himself at a triangle of brush of neatly trimmed hair.

He pulled her legs over her shoulder and brought his head down flicking a tongue across her clit. "Hermione you taste heavenly." He murmured and continued.

Hermione placed her hand on his head fingers running through his limp hair. "Oh Severus!" She moaned out in pleasure.

He continued pleased in her body's response to his manipulations.

"Severus I need you." She moaned out.

He immediately moved until he was face to face with her, his cock at her entrance and moved to kiss her as he plunged inside feeling himself engulfed within her. He never believed in Heaven or Nirvana until the moment he entered her.

Oh Gods! Out of the few times that they managed to get together this was.. Her moind tried to gather her thought but found it useless as she gave herself up to him and enjoyed they pace as he slowly made love to her.

Hermione.." Severus moaned out. "You complete me witch. I love you." Increasing his thrust into her and released into her and rode the waves of her orgasm.

He moved and pulled her to him. "I hope you realize that you are mine now and no longer qualified for a redo in you minion training."

Hermione felt his arms around her and replied. "A bit of study that I no longer wish to pursue."

Severus pulled her tighter and kissed her head. "You honor me more than you will ever know and we have hours for once to be together before we have to resume our duties."


	21. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Severus once again stayed in her chambers and escorted her to the Great Hall and took his place and began to eat. This time the students noticed and the hall was abuzz in a possible pairing their Potions professor and the Transfiguration apprentice. A glare from the hated professor in question and the hall turned to talk of Quidditch which was a safer subject to talk about during breakfast.

Hermione finished her breakfast and immediately turned to the Daily Prophet and turned to the obituaries and found two more werewolves listed as deceased. She turned to Harry who just arrived. "You need to purchase your own food and have Dobby cook it in our quarters. I'll add a basic kitchen to our quarters later today. There are two more dead."

Harry glowered. "I know Hermione. Albus told me that there is distrust from the werewolves because no one has ever taken the time to help them. I have an idea that I am going to talk to Albus about but I don't want to act rashly. You know how I am."

Hermione chuckled. "I'm proud of you Harry."

Harry stood up and picked up his broom and smiled. "I guess wisdom comes with age. See ya at lunch." She shook her head and read the rest of the Prophet before making her way to her labs. The Polyjuice potion was going as expected and soon they would be ready to blend the charm and the potion together. She already decided to use Draco as her test subject as he had not yet experienced the transformation.

Hermione entered her lab mind thinking of Polyjuice potion, its properties and limitations. Sitting at her desk she began to write her thoughts out.

_It only last one hour a dose when taken orally._

_It cannot be used with animal hair as not meant to be used to transform one into an animal._

She paused at that one remembering her stay at the infirmary when she inadvertently gathered cat hair in her second year. Oh Merlin! What if there were animal properties in hair?

She quickly penned out a parchment and left it on her desk to let anyone know that she was visiting Uncle Welford.

Hermione strode over to a workstation and grabbed a bag containing Draco's hair and put it into her laptop bad and turned her heel and Apparated away.

She arrived at in an alley close to the Leicester Royal Infirmary and rushed to her Uncle's lab taking a moment to transfigure her robes into muggle clothes as she quickly walked to the hospital. Taking the elevator to the third floor she exited and walked to Welford's lab and noticed the door closed and locked. The door was never closed when he was at work and he never missed a day. Frowning she pulled out her wand and uttered "Alohomora." And heard the lock click.

She then placed a shield charm on her and slowly opened the door and found her uncle's lab in a total mess with two robed figures looking at a pile their backs to her. "Time to die man. Why not come out and take it like a man? It will be worse if I have to dig you out of there." She heard a male voice with a cold hard voice.

She moved silently into the lab and silently caste "Petrificus Totalus!" and watched one wizard fall as the other turned around and fired a quick set of hexes before a loud clap sounded out and the wizard disappeared. She walked up to the frozen wizard. "Relashio!" Watching ropes spit out or wand and tie the wizard up tight. She kicked the wand out of his hand with her foot, her wand still pointing at him. "Langlock!" The bound wizard looked back to her in anger and heard "Stupefy!" and knew no more.

"Uncle Welford where are you?" She cried out. "Here Hermione!"

She heard a voice shout out and looked to broken shelves and equipment covering him. She pointed her wand at the mess and shouted out "Reparo!" Watching the heavy set of shelves repair themselves and looked to her uncle on the floor. She rushed to her uncle and knelt beside him. "Are you okay Welford?"

"I think I have a few ribs broken niece and one leg is definitely broken." He wheezed out and smiled. "Friends of yours?" He asked.

She thought of Severus and stated "Expecto Patronum." And watch the otter spit forth and move to her. "You must go now to Severus Snape at Hogwarts and tell him to come here immediately as I am in danger. Third Floor Uncle Welford's lab, Leicester Royal Infirmary." She watched the otter disappear and knelt down beside her uncle in case the wizard that escaped brought others.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus was teaching Third year Ravenclaw/ Hufflepuff and stopped his lecture when he saw a silvery form of an otter bounce along his walls. "Class dismissed and get out of here now!" The students closed their book and immediately left wondering of the silvery form.

Severus watched his class leave and locked the classroom door and felt the otter move around his shoulders and stilled in front of him. "You must go now to Severus Snape at Hogwarts and tell him to come here immediately as I am in danger. Third Floor Uncle Welford's lab, Leicester Royal Infirmary." Speaking in Hermione's voice.

He pulled his wand away from his sleeve and thought of the Patronus' words and concentrated immediately turning his heal and Apparated away. He found himself in a white room in disarray and held his wand out and located Hermione and her uncle in a corner.

He quickly cast protective spells around the room, noticing the unconscious bound wizard on the floor. Stepping over the form he moved to Hermione and knelt down. "Are you hurt?"

"No Severus but look to Uncle Welford."

Severus pointed his wand and casted diagnostic spells. "Broken ribs and a nasty break in your right leg Welford. If I left you to muggle care you would have a permanent limp and trouble with it for the rest of your life. You are in danger Welford Granger. I can get people to protect you."

He pulled out a phial out of his robes and handed it to the muggle. "Pain potion Welford and it will make you sleep."

The room flared out red and Severus calmly stated. "Do not drink that now Welford. We must get away now as my spells of protection are being breached. Hermione take him to the Infirmary. He will be safe enough there for a time."

Hermione gathered her uncle in her arms and Apparated away without a word.

Severus held his wand out debating for a moment to confront whoever was out there and decided against it instead grabbing the bound figure from the floor and Apparating away.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione arrived in the Infirmary and led him to a bed and helped him sit down. Poppy came over. "What do we have here?"

"This is my Uncle Welford. I went to visit him at his office and found a couple of wizards trying to kill him. I managed to subdue one but the other got away. I sent for Severus and before we could do anything else the protective spell Severus set up indicated that they were being broken and he commanded me to come here." "Dear dear dear." Poppy exclaimed and pulled up a chair to look over her patient. "Do you know if you were hit with any spells or hexes Welford?"

Welford wheezed out. "There were flashes of light shooting around hitting everything but me. I'm a doctor and I know that I have broken ribs and a broken leg."

Poppy pointed her wand and ran diagnostic spells. "Quite a few broken ribs and I can heal those easily along with your punctured lung. And definitely a broken leg doctor. Wait here a moment and I'll get a few potions which will take care of your punctured lung and help with pain."

"Goose when I get fixed up by the lovely lady we are going to have a talk."

"I'm sorry Welford. Thank god that I had a question for you. If I hadn't….I mean…" Hermione stuttered.

"Ssssh Goose. Your colleague is a very calm man that can think on his feet. I was scared spitless and I know you were yet he showed nothing."

"He was a double spy during the war so he has seen a lot."

"And done a lot no doubt." Welford fell silent watching his niece. He watched her grow up and sensed there was more to her colleague then she revealed.

Poppy with two phials and handed one to her patient. "This one is for pain." She watched the man drink it down grimacing

"That taste like…"

And this one is for your lung." Interrupting the man's comment. "It taste marginally better but not by much."

After a minute Welford spoke. "This is marvelous. I feel no pain whatsoever."

"Now we can look at your leg. Please lie down."

Hermione helped Welford lie down and get comfortable.

Poppy motioned to Hermione. "Lie in the bed across from this and I will check you over. No buts." Ending Hermione's refusal before voicing it.

Hermione watched the curtain close and walked to the bed and lay down. The events of the day left her worn and soon fell fast asleep.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus took the wizard to a safehouse that the Order used when active and put the man on the floor. He bent down and took in the facial features and after a moment of study he was sure that he did not know him. Stepping out he placed strong wards to ensure that the man did not escape and then turned his heel and disappeared with a loud clap of sound.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus updated Albus and agreed to meet at the safehouse where they could question Welford's attacker. He made his way to the Infirmary sure that Hermione would not leave her uncle.

Walking in he noticed Hermione in a bed with Harry sitting down in a chair beside her. He swept up and addressed Harry. "Is she well?" Keeping the worry he felt out of his voice. "Poppy says she is exhausted Master Snape but she should wake up soon." Pulling a seat. "Poppy is tight lipped about everything. Care to tell me the story as I am not allowed to act."

He looked down at the young man and saw the frustration in his eyes. "Of course Harry. Listen carefully for I will only tell you once."

Harry listened as his ex-professor spoke with no hint of malice in his voice. Harry held any questions until the end of the story at the mention that there would be a meeting in a few hours to question the captured wizard. "Can I go to the meeting? I feel useless and this is my fault." Severus's dark obsidian eyes looked into the green eyes that he remembered from Lily. "Harry I promise I will tell you everything when I get back. That wizard is dangerous and he kills werewolves. If you come with us you may be a liability. He knows about you Harry and our research. That was why Hermione's uncle was attacked to take away a needed resource. Someone wants us to fail." Severus picked up Harry's hand squeezing it for a moment and dropped it. "I promise that you will play a part Harry but not at this time." Harry watched him stand up. "You've changed Master Snape."

"I have Harry and it is only because of her." Severus replied before leaving the Infirmary to go back to the safe house.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus waited in the hallway of the safe house when Albus walked through with Kingsley, Draco, and three people that he did not recognize.

Albus saw the scowl on his ex-spys face and held up his hind. "Still your protest Professor Snape . These fine people are not loyal to the Minister. You know the Minister is behind this."

"As you wish Headmaster." Severus snarled out. "I do not like this at all."

Albus patted his shoulder. "I know Severus and I assure you all will be well."

The group walked into the room where the uncouncious wizard lay on the floor. Albus motioned Kingsley over. "Be ready to administer the potion. Draco be prepared in case the wizard is unwilling to take it."

Draco nodded and knelt beside the man looking up to Severus ready.

"Kingsley get ready." Severus warned and pointed his wand to the prisoner and incanted "Ineverate!"

The man moaned out and Draco caught his jaw to and kept his mouth open while Kingsley forced the veritesrrium down. Draco howled out in pain when he felt the wizard close his jaw biting his thumb, drawing blood. Draco managed to pull away as the wizard's eyes glazed over.

Severus knelt beside the silver haired wizard. "You feel compelled to answer my questions truthfully. What is your name?" T

he wizard fought the potions effect before he spat out "Nikoli Yaxley!"

Severus continued. "Very good Nikoli. Who was the wizard with you when you attacked the muggle Welford Granger?"

The wizard shook more before he spat out. "Sergi! My brother."

"What was commanded of you by your brother Nikoli and why did he call you?"

"We are assasins and he called a debt to us and gave us beads and a list of werewolves. We are instructed to catch them and pour beads down the throat. A simpletask."

Severus looked to the wizard. "Who commanded you to kill Welford Granger?"

The wizard gave up fighting the potion. "Your Minister."

"And who is your ultimate target?"

"Your Minister and our brother wants Harry Potter dead along with every werewolf."

Severus looked down. "Are you a Deatheater?"

"We do not involve ourselves with groups. Sergi and I act when hired out."

Severus stood up and looked to the group. "Is that enough?"

The group conferred and Albus spoke. "Yes Severus and thank you. I will get Molly Weasley to look over him until needed. He watched the group leave and watched Draco knelt down beside the wizard.

Grey eyes looked into ice ones. "You bit me and now you are one of us. Think about where your loyalties lie for the Minister will not allow you to live."

"I do not believe you!" The wizard snarled out.

Draco laughed. "It is and you will find out in two weeks."

Severus pointed his wand down. "It is and I suggest you think about it. I'll leave you bound to think about it and when you decide you want to talk freely I will come to you."

Sergi Yaxley watched the lank dark haired man leave and thought about his fate.


	22. Chapter 23 Meeting the Assassin

Chapter 23 Meeting the Assassin

Sergi looked to the older red headed witch wishing that his mouth was locked shut. If he was released then he could escape. Maybe he could manipulate her as she seemed a matronly caring type.

Molly looked to the wizard seeing desperation and pleading in the prisoners eyes. She chuckled before speaking. "I was warned about you Sergi Yaxley and I'm not about to release anything. I just received an owl that Mistress Granger is going to visit and prove that you are now a werewolf. I suggest that you think about it."

Damn his guard was smart and thought about her words. Could it be that the wizard he bit tasting blood was really a werewolf? He thought about it and after a while determined it was not true and they were using psychological warfare against him. He could handle that because he used it before. All he had to do was bide his time and he would be away.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus stayed at Hermione's bed, his long frame stretched out and in sleep. He felt a small hand shake his shoulder and woke up body stiff from sleeping in a chair.

Hermione smiled as he leaned down and kissed her lips for a moment before falling back into the uncomfortable chair. How long have you been here?"

Severus pulled out his time piece for a moment and looked to it before putting it back. "Its 7 am now so much of the night. How are you?"

"I feel fine Severus. I'm not sure why Poppy kept me here but I'm sure she felt it necessary."

Poppy appeared. "Good you're awake Hermione. Let me check you over." Pointing her wand and casting diagnostic spells and reading the results. "It seems all is well and rest needed. You are released dear.

"What about my uncle Poppy. Is he well?"

Poppy glanced at Severus. "I can talk about him without Severus present as I can talk only to next of kin."

"Poppy…" Severus growled before Hermione interrupted. "Poppy Severus saved us. Please continue."

"Doctor Welford will be fine. He has a punctured lung and injured ribs and that was easy to heal. His leg was the serious injury. It was broken in so many places and to insure that it heals correctly I had to remove every bone in his left leg. He should have them grown back good as new in four weeks."

"When can I see him?" She asked. She needed to talk to him about her research.

"This evening after dinner should be fine Hermione. I have been keeping him under with pain medications but I will lessen the dosage throughout the day. I'll see you then and I had your robes cleaned so you can change now and be off." Poppy smiled to the witch and patted Hermione's hand for a moment before leaving her patient.

Hermione stood up. "Pull the curtain Severus if you don't mind."

He pulled the curtain around the bed and watched as she removed her hospital revealing her body. His hand moved and placed it on the round curve of her hips and caressed the soft skin. "I was worried when I found you here Hermione. I did not think of a possibility that you were injured."

She moved into his arms and looked to him. "Thank you for coming to my rescue at a moment's notice and sorry I interrupted your class."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sure the students did not mind at all Hermione."

Severus leaned and kissed her deeply and pulled away. "I'm thankful that you are clever Hermione to survive two assassins. Get dressed and I want you to tell me exactly what happened."

He watched her dress admiring her body thinking once again that he was a lucky wizard that she chose him. Pulling the curtain away he escorted her from the Infirmary as Poppy looked out deep in thought.

He listened to her tale amazed at the insight as he never thought of the possibility of the hair changing properties.

"So you see Severus? If I had not thought of it…well… Welford…he would be dead now." She stuttered

They were in the main hall now and students about. "Don't think of it Apprentice Granger. You were there and that's all that counts."

They entered the Great Hall mixed with students. They noticed the Potions Professor always escorted the Transfiguration apprentice to meals. They did not think that the apprentice would have anything to do with the greasy bat but it was a good topic of conversation as they pondered the possible relationship.

Severus sat down next to Hermione and felt the presence of the Headmaster leaning down to him whispering. "Severus your first period is free so bring Hermione up to my office after you finish breakfast."

He nodded indicating that he heard and tucked into his meal.

He reflected on the assassination averted by his lover. She gave him the opportunity to move on and realized he would be devastated if she left her via the Veil or other ways. It was a short time since they became a couple and the possible her death made him think of the future. Her voice broke her from his reverie.

Hermione finished her meal and spoke to him. "I'll leave you now. I've got to get hair samples and prep them so Uncle Welford can take a look and see what he thinks when I visit him."

"We need to see Albus Hermione. He has requested a meeting. Let me escort you."

She allowed him to take her hand and the students watched Snape depart and speculation from the students abounded again.

They met Albus in his office as he hugged Hermione for a moment before letting go. "Thank you for joining me. The situation is dire indeed as questioning of the assassin revealed that the Minister approached Yaxley who was thought dead. It seems the Minister was a deep seated Deatheater during Voldemort's time. I think that you know this Severus."

"I only caught glimpses in his mind but yes I suspected it."

"He bit Draco and I want to push the advantage. Hermione can you come with the sample of Silver Beads and do a demonstration?"

"He won't believe it unless there is a true werewolf with us Albus." Severus warned him allowing the deception of thinking before he continued. "He mentioned Harry Potter. If he was there then our argument would convince him as Potter is one of his targets."

"Remarkable insight Severus. I know you did not like the additional wizards when we questioned the assassin but they are needed again. They are going to put in a referendum to force a vote against the Minister and bring him before the Wizengamot."

Severus nodded. "Of course Albus. I'll bring Hermione and Potter along after end of classes." He stood up. "My class begins soon and I will meet with you later Hermione." Speaking before he left, dark robes billowing behind him.

Albus noticed Hermione watch his Potions professor leave. "You've hidden your relationship to him well Hermione but Poppy made a comment as you dressed with him inside your curtain. There are rules to be followed and the rumors amongst the students abound."

"I'll leave here and not look back Albus." She growled to him. "So what if she observed that? I did not have hot passionate sex in the Infirmary and no students were present."

Albus coughed. "No need to leave Hermione. I'm glad of your relationship because you give him balance, purpose, and something more. A purpose to live for since the fall of Voldemort that he needed." He quickly changed the subject. "Go find Harry and update him and I'll see you at the end of the day."

Hermione nodded to him and made her way to the Quidditch field to find Harry. She approached the field with caution remembering the injured student spies from before. Taking a breath she entered the stands and breathed out in relief that nothing happened and took a seat.

"All right Slytherin. We've practiced hard and tomorrow's the big day. Remember the drills I taught you and listen to your captain as it is up to him to plan your strategy because I am neutral and an advisor to all Houses."

One sixth year chaser spoke up. "Mister Potter who do you hope wins the cup?"

He surprised them all when he replied. "Personally I'm hoping for Hufflepuff but it is up to you to determine the outcome of the Cup. Good Luck!"

Harry left the group and noticed a lone figure in the stands and knew it was a member of staff. He took to his broom and flew up to the stands. Disembarking he looked down and recognized the figure. "Hermione what in Merlin are you doing here! Changed your mind on Quidditch?" Smiling and sat down next to her.

Hermione chuckled. "Hardly Harry. Albus told me to give you an update on the assassination attempt on Uncle Welford."

He remained quiet as Hermione briefed him and waited until she was through. "Finally a chance to be involved Hermione. I know how my Godfather must have felt before he passed through the Veil." Referring to Sirius Black. "I've felt helpless in this whole thing and hated myself for it."

He stood up. "Thanks Hermione. If there's anything I can do for you let me know."

Hermione stood up and pulled out her wand and pointed to him. "As a matter of fact there is Harry. How much do you weight?" She asked in interest.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione turned quickly and pulled her wand out and pointed it out. "How far do you trust me Severus Snape?"

Severus fought every instinct telling him to pull his wand and kill. "With my life Hermione Granger." He growled out eyeing the wand.

"Wingaudium Leviosa!" She growled out.

Severus felt light for a moment and remained standing on the ground. "Warn me next time Hermione. You remember what happened the last time you pointed a wand to me."

She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry Severus. I needed to do it this way."

"Congratulations Hermione on mastering Winguardium Leviosa to not float one up."

Harry was with Severus when Hermione jumped Severus. "I know what you mean Severus. She did the same thing to me earlier."

Severus released Hermione. "Are you ready?"

"Yes Severus. Harry grab Severus's hand."

Harry complied and felt himself pulled away and found himself standing in a hallway.

Kingsley greeted them. "Come on through and we can begin." Motioning the trio to follow him.

They walked into the living room and Harry observed Albus, Molly, Kingsley, Healer Thywaite, Draco, and three unknown wizards standing around a body on the floor.

Kingsley pulled out a bracelet and clamped it down on Sergi's wrist. "If you are smart Sergi you will not try to escape. The bracelet dampens nullifies your magic and makes it useless. We want to talk and I suggest you listen." He pulled out his wand and released the spells binding the prisoner.

Sergi stood up and looked to the young witch that thrawted his plans. "Is that the witch that defeated my task and allowed me to be captured?" He inquired with respect in his voice.

Severus spoke up knowing professional assassins and their ways. "Aye that she is Sergi Yaxley. Hermione Granger is who you to refer to."

Sergi walked up to her and held his hand out. "None have managed to do it Hermione Granger for thirty years."

Hermione shook his hand as every wand save hers pointed to the assassin.

Sergi chuckled and stretched as wands continued to point to him and observed the group as he sat down in a chair. There was no way he was going to get out of this one. "So my matronly guard told me that you have a demonstration. The poofy blonde haired wizard is not a werewolf or he would have been on my list." He moved and sat down in a chair. "I'm waiting for proof."

"I'm not poofy!" Draco snarled out.

Hermione looked to Sergi. "To business then Sergi. You recognize these?" Holding a file containing the Liquid Silver beads.

"I do." Sergi replied.

"Pick someone here that you know is not a werewolf."

Sergi looked to the group. "You are not on my list Hermione Granger."

Hermione said nothing as she pulled muggle needles and glass tubes from her robes and laid them down on a table. "Healer Thywaite if you please."

Thywaite took a needle and drew blood from her and held out to her. Taking it from him she took in empty glass tube and poured her blood in. She then held out the tube of beads and poured some in.

The group watched and nothing happened.

Sergi looked to the witch. "It confirms you are not a werewolf."

Hermione looked to the wizard. "Exactly Sergi. Now pick someone in this group that you know to be a werewolf."

Sergi chuckled. "Easy Hermione Granger." Pointing his finger at Harry. "My main target is Harry Potter."

Harry moved forward and allowed his blood to be drawn.

"Watch Sergi." Pouring some of the beads in and allowed them to mix with the blood. The blood turned black and hard.

"No surprise there Hermione Granger. Take blood from the poofy wizard and prove it." Sergi demanded with a growl.

"I'm not poofy and a Lord after all!" Draco muttered and allowed his blood to be drawn.

Sergi watched intently and observed the black crusted blood in the phial when the beads mixed with blood. "I've been infected." He growled out.

Hermione stepped aside and allowed Albus to take her place. "Mistress Granger is researching a cure and it is promising Sergi Yaxley and your brother is still loose. If you help us I will take you to the castle and protect you and you will be one of the first cured."

Sergi eyed the old wizard. "What do I have to do?"

Kingsley brought up a sealed Ministry penseive as Albus replied. "You memories of agreements made to the Minister and the location of your brothers."

"A firewhiskey and my wand if you don't mind while I think this over." Sergi replied.

A heated discussion took place before the wand and drink was handed to him.

Sergi chuckled as the wands pointed closer to him when he tried to pull the bracelet off. "You are a distrusting lot." He remarked.

He sipped his drink and weighed his options. His elder brother dictated the family interest and the reason why he was here captured.

If not for his brother he would not be here. He thought about that. His Assassin Master warned against it. He should have listened to her. Still he was here captured.

"You'll need to remove the bracelet if you want me to give you my memories." Sergi growled out. "The Ministry does not recognize memories forcibly taken if I remember correctly."

Another heated discussion took place and felt the bracelet removed.

He laughed as the wands continued to point to him and used his wand to pull his memories out and placed them into the stone pensieve.

Sergi finished and stood up pushing the wands aside and fell down before Hermione and offered up his wand in his hands. "Take it worthy opponent who defeated me."

He watched her look to Severus telling her to take it.

She took the wand and held it as he continued. "I've given up my honest memories. You are a mudblood and that hurts enough with my defeat but to be tainted with filthy werewolf blood is something else. You may find a cure Hermione Granger but I cannot live with un-pure blood. I wish you luck."

The group watched in horror as the man fell down body stiffening and twitched as a bloody froth emitted from his mouth. One strangled breath and Sergi Yaxley stilled glazed eyes in death.

"What the Hell?" Harry shouted as he watched Severus kneel down next to the assassin.

"Cyinide Albus. He has passed to the Veil." He told the group and stood up. "You've got what you needed. Hermione come with me." He demanded.

Hermione went to her lover and allowed him to lead her away.

HGSSHGSS

Once out of the safe house he continued to hold her and Apparated away and found herself at the isolated island that he they shared and laid her down on the soft grass and fell down beside her.

"He killed himself for a stupid belief." Hermione shrilled and threw the wizard's wand down to the ground away from her.

Severus moved and picked the discarded wand up and gave it back to her. "Sergi was a professional assassin and he gave his wand to you. The highest honor and the link to his Master told of that. Keep it."

She sighed and placed the wand on the ground next to her. "Love me Severus Snape." The rays of the fading sun in the sky.


	23. Chapter 24 Going Forth

AN I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does and I'll keep my day job as I make no money from this story. Homosexual situations as I warned multi pairing before. Rated M For a reason.

Chapter 24 Going Forth

Harry waited until everyone left the safe house with Albus taking Sergi's body with him. He stood looking at his lover as the blonde haired man lowered his head in guilt. "When were you planning on telling me Draco? I acted like I knew it to play the Slytherin game that you love to play. You promised me there would never be any secrets between us." He accused.

Draco fell to the settee and looked to him. "I know Harry and sorry for it. It happened when Hermione sedated you at the last full moon. I insisted on getting the sample to protect her. You have always been protective of me Harry and I wanted to do it despite the risk that you were so careful for me to avoid. You've suffered Harry and well… I did it and there is nothing to be done about it and you would have not known except for that assassin. You've suffered Love and I took the chance if it meant Hermione would be successful in her research."

Harry looked down in anger for a moment before his features softened and held out a hand. "Who else knows?"

Draco placed his hand in his and allowed him to be pulled up. "Only Hermione, Kingsley and Severus and the people at the safe house tonight."

"Oh Draco." Harry sighed out sadly and looked to him. "The full moon is in two weeks. Have you told your mother?"

"No Harry." Draco spoke. "I've set up a place for me that no one knows. I planned on telling Hermione about it."

Harry said nothing and pulled the blonde haired wizard to him. "Let's go home Draco. I'll not be missed and I want to spend time with you."

Draco looked to him in relief. Things were going better than expected. He pulled Harry to him and Apparated away to Malfoy Manor.

Harry looked about and realized he was in their bedroom. He turned to Draco and watched him unbutton his shirt revealing his well defined chest. "Hoping to seduce me Draco?"

"Something like that Harry."

"It's working." He growled out and pulled Draco into his arms and kissed him deeply, enjoying Draco's light touch on his chest unbuttoning his shirt before tossing it aside.

Harry felt Draco pulled away and watched as he pulled down his trouser and underwear at once.

The flickering light from the fireplace on Draco's body was too much for him feeling the hot rush of passion rise up within him. He closed the distance moving to face Draco toward the fireplace pulled him tightly against him. "Draco there will never be anyone else for me but you." He whispered and kissed his shoulder feeling Draco's shoulder shudder and heard a moan in response.

Draco felt Harry pause for a moment and realized that his partner shucked his trousers feeling the man's erection pressed against him. "Oh Harry I love you." He moaned out.

Harry pressed tighter against Draco. "I know and you prove it time and time again." Pulling Draco down on the soft plush carpet in front of the fireplace pulling Draco down with his member nestled against his back. "I am going to show you Draco."

Draco moaned out is pleasure allowing Harry to lay behind him and felt his cock slid in and shuddered in pleasure as Harry nipped his neck with teeth for the first time in five years.

He fell away to passion and lust as Harry took him unrestrained and fell away to oblivion.

"Harry! This! I mean…" Draco shouted out amazed.

Harry shouted out suddenly, his seed spilling deep into his lover and pulled Draco to him panting. "I know Draco. I don't have to worry about infecting you now Love. The only benefit from your silly non Slytherin sacrifice to help me. I think my Gryffindor tendencies are rubbing off on you." He growled out holding Draco closely to him.

Draco pushed Harry flat on his back and snuggled against the sweaty chest of his lover feeling fingers pull through his long blonde hair as they both fell asleep amazed of what they experienced.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus woke up next to Hermione and observed her remembering last night's demand to love her and he did that. He moved down to her and looked into something in her eyes that did not show lust but a need to be loved.

He took his time slowly removing her robes and kissing every spot of her bare body with kisses enjoying the slight moans of pleasure escape her lips. Shrugging out of his robes he continued placing kisses on her belly moving down to the soft skin of her inner thigh.

"Oh Severus!" Hermione moaned out when she felt his tongue flick over her nub eliciting her response. He continued on feeling her hands run through his hair and hold him. Soon he stopped his manipulation and moved up to kiss her deeply allowing her to taste.

She broke the kiss unbuckling his belt and pulled them down past his hips and felt his erection rest against her entrance.

"Complete me Severus." She moaned out.

"He pulled her up and entered her fully and stilled for a moment. "You complete me as well Hermione." Moving slowly and surely as his body sweated.

Nothing was heard but sounds of pleasure from the both of them on the mostly deserted island as they took from one another what was needed.

Time stood still as ne moved within her pulling her legs over his shoulder as he forced himself to love her slowly despite his need. Soon the witch encouraged an increase in rhythm and he complied.

"Only you for me Hermione. Bossy woman that you are completes me." Increasing his thrust and felt her walls clamp around him and drove into her shouting out his release into her as she rode the waves of her orgasm.

He fell beside her and pulled her until she lay on her back. "See the stars Hermione? They shine just for us tonight."

She looked to the stars and smiled sleepily replying. "That they do Severus Snape." Snuggling against him tracing a finger across his chest.

Noise from the field forced him from his thoughts observing the sheep entering the field used his wand to place a Notice Me Not spell around them in case the muggle family was not too far behind their flock.

Faint orange light of the sunrise shone out in the sky as he shook her awake. "Hermione we have to go now or we will be missed."

Hermione looked to Severus and grabbed his hand feeling him pull her up admiring his nakedness in the faint sunrise for a moment before she dressed.

He did the same and felt her wrap her arms around him. "Severus this is…no words."

Severus placed a long finger on her lips "I know for it was the same for me. This proves what I know and it is that I love you Hermione." Turning his heel and Apparrating them back to the gates of Hogwarts.

"The students are out and about early because this today is the first day of Quidditch and we both have rules to follow. Very soon Hermione Granger I promise that we will not have to hide our relationship." He kissed her lips lingering a moment before he broke away and continued. "I have to give my usual pep talk to my House about not losing to Gryffindor despite the possibility of loss of life or limb. I'll see you at breakfast."

Hermione watched him stride away touching a finger to her lip giving him time to distance himself from her.

After a few minutes she began the trek up to the castle pulling her time piece out of her robes. She had time to shower and make it to the Great Hall in time.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Harry slid next to her at breakfast. "This is it Hermione. The culmination of my hard work. Knowing Slytherin I think that this will be the longest game in Hogwarts history because Hufflepuff worked hard."

"I hope your bias comes out Harry." Hermione chuckled. She turned and looked to him in seriousness. "I hope that you were not upset with Draco Harry. He has your best interest at heart after all."

Harry looked to her. "I admit I was upset at first but how could I stay that way? He has always been there for me. His sacrifice solidified our relationship not that it needed it."

Harry finished his light meal and moved to leave. "I'll see you at the pitch Hermione."

She continued her breakfast and watched the Slytherin team enter the hall and sat down to eat a light meal. What in Hell did Severus tell them? They looked miserable and serious at the same time.

Severus sat down beside her not saying a word as he ordered up toast and a hot cup of tea, taking a moment to squeeze her thigh before he took up his copy of the Prophet to read.

Hermione smiled for a moment and felt a hand on her shoulder looking up to find Albus looking to her. "Hermione we need to go to the Infirmary and discuss your Uncle."

"Of course Headmaster." She replied and made to follow the Headmaster out the teacher entrance.

Severus glanced up and watched her leave. He would find out more when he met up with her later.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Welford looked up from his bed smiling as his niece approached his bed. "Hello Goose! I tell you this is amazing and worth the bones of my leg removed by a liquid. Poppy has been a fountain of information and comfort." Grasping the hand of Poppy who blushed at the touch.

"Er, well that's good Uncle Welford. How are you?" She inquired thankful of the arrival of Kingsley realizing her uncle was obviously caught up with his caretaker.

Kingsley rumbled out. "Good! Everyone is here. We had to move quickly Dr. Granger considering the state of your lab and alarm that it caused. We managed to place a likeness of you at your lab dead as there is still an assassin loose. It was no easy feat." Handing a newspaper to the muggle doctor and watched him read it.

Welford read the paper and placed it down on the stand beside him still holding the hand of Poppy. "My name is Welford. What of my family? They are in danger."

"Not to worry Welford. We have already removed your brother and his wife to a safe house." Kingsley replied and turned to Hermione. "Your parents are safely away and informed of Welford's status."

Hermione sank down in a chair next to the bed. "Thank God's for that." She murmured.

Albus spoke up. "Yes but we cannot move Welford out of the castle because he is important to your research Hermione. Kingsley has a solution."

"The Infirmary is empty but soon students will arrive here and we can't afford to have you recognized. This will help us keep you safe and you can remain here." Pulling a dozen phials out of his pocket and placed them on the stand next to his bed. "Polyjuice potion close to your age. You must take a sip once an hour. It is from one of my friends who is a Healer in retirement. He has agreed to relocate out of the country until Hermione completes her research. We fabricated a story that Poppy wants to become a Healer and you are here as her Master."

Welford picked up a phial and looked to Poppy. "Is it safe Poppy?"

Poppy looked to Welford with fondness. "It's is Welford. You retain everything of yourself except your looks. The initial transformation is painful."

Welford looked to his niece. "Well Goose?" Picking up a phial.

Hermione looked to her uncle. "All will be well Uncle."

Welford held the phial up. "Cheers." Drinking down the potion and began to curl up in pain. He fell of the bed moaning as the group watched his skin bubble and begin to morph. After a few minutes passed Welford opened his eyes and looked up to the group panting out. "You weren't kidding about the pain and it tasted like shite." He tried to get up and found his injured leg still had no bones.

Kingsley and Hermione helped him back into his bed and Poppy tucked him in.

"The potion only affects the looks and physical ailments remain Welford." Poppy replied and handed him a mirror.

Welford looked into the mirror surprised at the reflection. Long black hair and hazel eyes stared back at him. "Not sure that I like this new face." Pulling back the cover and unbuttoned his pajama top and felt his chest and ran his hands down his leg. "I do like the body though. I'm no longer a stick. I suppose it will do." He sniffed out.

Hermione hugged him. "You're incorrigible Uncle."

He patted her back and let her go. "Of course Goose. Now who am I supposed to be?"

Kingsley gave Welford a folder. "You are Healer Damen Carter. Inside are the details of his life. I don't expect an inquiry but you should memorize the details. Poppy can teach you basic Healer skills so you can fool the students here. If someone comes in just ask her questions to give her the lead as if you are teaching. Albus has created a separate chamber in the Infirmary so you can reside and carry out the facade"

Welford looked to the tall black wizard. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

Everyone except Hermione left and Welford looked to his niece. "Now what was so important that you left here and ended up rescuing me while putting yourself in danger?"


	24. Chapter 24 25 Transformation

AN Graphic transformation you are warned

Chapter 25

Welford looked to her after looking to the blonde strands in the microscope Hermione brought to him in his new chambers. He moved away from the microscope and looked to her. "I'm no expert in hair Goose but it looks human."

Welford continued. "I know a veterinarian at the London Zoo. Tell him you are my niece researching follicles of hair and he will give you an answer. Just drop my name and be ready for the tears because we grew up together. His name is Christopher Went."

Hermione looked upon the sadness in Welford's face. "Soon you will be back in your world Uncle Welford. I'm sorry that my world has impeded on your life putting you in danger."

He patted her hand. "Don't worry about it Goose. Everything worked out well after all. Besides I'm not sure I want to leave as Poppy is a remarkable woman and I want to get to know her."

Hermione looked to her Uncle for a moment. "She is a wonderful caring witch Welford."

Welford sighed. "That she is Goose. Now go and confirm the hair sample and not be deterred by your uncle and his love life."

Hermione looked to him. "Incorrigible as always."

He watched her turn and disappeared. "That I am Goose."

Hermione arrived back to him an hour later, the crack of her arrival causing him to spill his tea and watched Poppy hand a towel to him.

"The hair is human Welford. I can continue my line of research." Hermione murmured noticing Poppy sitting beside the bed and holding her uncle's hand. "Your friend has taken your death hard. When all this is over with you need to see him.

She heard a cheer through the open window and suddenly remembered the Quidditch match and pulled out her time piece. "Merlin it's still going on after six hours? I'm sorry Welford but I've got to go."

Welford chuckled. "Your tall, pale, black haired associate has been missing. Is it because of this Quidditch?" He asked.

"Yes Uncle his House is playing against another and I've got to go to him."

"He is more than your research partner Hermione?" Welford asked.

Hermione blushed. "He is Uncle and do not judge him by our age difference."

Welford turned and squeezed Poppy's hand. "See I told you Poppy and that is fine by me though he needs to loosen up a bit. Can I see this Quidditch game? Is it like football?" He inquired.

Hermione left Poppy and Welford on that and made her way to the Quidditch pitch and up to the stands and sat down next to Severus.

"I was beginning to get worried Hermione." He whispered out and continued to watch the pitch.

Hermione squeezed his hand discretely. "Welford is Polyjuiced and I verified that Draco's hair is human and not wolf."

He squeezed her hand back not saying a word and continued to watch the game.

Soon the unheard of happened as both teams flew to the ground and looked to each other in hate when the Headmaster commanded it and joined Madame Hooch on the pitch.

Everyone watched as Albus held his wand to his neck. "Students of Hogwarts today is a record for this school for after 12 hours of play both Slytherin and Hufflepuff remain at 170 and the Snitch not caught. As this is a school and not a professional Quidditch match I cannot allow days to pass before a win. Seekers to me!"

Both Seekers moved to the Headmaster and looked to the old wizard in curiosity.

Albus turned to Rolanda. "Call the game Snitch."

Madame Hooch pulled out her wand and held it in the air and soon caught the Snitch with her gloved hand and stood waiting as the wings fluttered.

"Seekers of Slytherin and Hufflepuff you have 45 minutes. The Seeker successful wins the match! If it is not caught the game will be declared a tie." Albus shouted out as Madame Hooch released the Snitch and the seekers took to the air.

The stands quieted as everyone watched the pair fly back and forth looking for the small golden ord. There was nothing said and every eye was drawn waiting for the moment when a Seeker would move into action.

"Two minutes left!" The Headmaster's voice boomed over the pitch.

Suddenly the Hufflepuff Seeker moved his broom and streaked downward hand held out to grab the Snitch as the Slytherin Seeker could only watch as she was too far away to even have a chance.

The stands erupted out in cheers students and staff standing up applauding as the announcer spoke out. "Unbelievable! With less than a minute left Hufflepuff scores the snitch and wins the match!"

Hermione stood clapping and watched the Hufflepuff team hugging one another weeping over the first win in five years. She turned to Severus. "Don't be too hard on your Snakes."

"They have nothing to be ashamed about so I will hold back my bite a little." Severus murmured as he clapped as well.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Yaxley met the Minister at his house. "You've failed in our agreement. Potter is still alive and all the werewolves have disappeared and I have lost a brother." He snarled out.

"Be calm Yaxley. We can repair the damage. Those werewolves will get tired of hiding and I can get to Potter. I'll bring him here and you can take care of him yourself. You want that right?"

"You have one month Minister and if you do not come through I will kill you myself." He shouted. "Now go you pitiful wizard. What my Lord saw in you I'll never know for you are not a man of action instead hiding behind others."

The minister said nothing and left the depilated house looking around for a moment before he turned his heel and Apparated away.

Kingsley melted out of the night and looked to dilapidated house sure that this was where Yaxley was hiding because the Minister had a look of fright on his face before disappearing. The tracking spells he placed on the wizard was working perfectly.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione looked intently to her brew infusing her magic of Winguardium Leviosa as Severus stood behind her holding her arm whispering in her ear. Merlin she enjoyed the presence of him.

Harry stood watching Hermione and Snape interact. The movements the man made confirmed that his once hated professor did indeed love her. He watched as Hermione poured the smoking potion in a goblet and approached him. She handed the goblet to him and pulled strands of his hair and placed it in and handed it to him. "One week before the full moon Harry and make sure you come down and take this every night."

He drank it down and screamed out in pain for a moment watching his skin bubble before it settled. "It tastes like shite Hermione."

Hermione looked to him smiling as she wrote on a parchment. "I'll put that down Harry."

Harry looked to her. "And what of Draco Hermione?" He asked softly.

"I'm sorry Harry but Draco will need to change so we can observe the first transformation of a werewolf. If you remain in human form we will give him the potion next month and if he remains in human form then we will call it a success."

Harry placed the goblet down and turned to Severus. "Sorry that Slytherin lost today. You must admit it was a good match. I hope you were easy with them for they played well."

Severus smiled. "I did and they were pleasantly surprised. I expect you to pull my Seeker aside and point out her mistake of not tracking the Hufflepuff Seeker closely. If she did I feel my House would have won."

Harry chuckled. "I'll make sure to pull her aside and give her pointers. I'm not biased after all."

Hermione chuckled. "And this is coming from one who hopes to see Hufflepuff win this year?"

"Hermione I teach them all fairly. The first match lasted twelve hours and the Headmaster had to intervene. I think that it is the testament of my teaching and the captains were left to plan strategy themselves."

Harry left them to go to his chambers and Severus turned to Hermione. "I find Potter's attitude insolent but even I cannot find fault with his training."

Hermione chuckled. "You would be one to look Severus. Uncle Welford is supposed to meet us here. That way you'll know what he looks like." She began to tidy up the lab and put things away.

Finishing the counter she turned and found Severus watching her with interest. "See something interesting Severus?" Placing her hands on her hips and smiled to him.

"I was just admiring the efficiency of your movements Hermione. No wasted energy." He spoke in a silky seductive voice that he knew Hermione enjoyed.

She moved to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I could show you more efficiency Master Snape."

He tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes murmuring. "I'm sure you will Hermione." Moving to kiss her deeply.

So caught up in themselves they continued until they heard a deep voice drily speak. "You kids can take that elsewhere considering you are expecting a visitor."

Severus broke away and found a black haired wizard with hazel eyes looking back with a smile.

Poppy stood behind the wheelchair embarrassed on walking in at such a moment. "Severus this is Healer Carter who will be my master while I apprentice to become a Healer."

He watched the man in the wheelchair grab Poppy's hand. "Don't be put off Poppy. It is refreshing to see passion left in the world."

Hermione stepped away and grinned watching the interaction. There was complete silence in the room until Welford shouted out "Ahhhwwoooo!"

Severus observed the man realizing this was Hermione's uncle Polyjuiced. "Glad to see that you are up and about Welford and not changed despite you appearance."

Welford chuckled. "It's Healer Carter Professor Snape and a pleasure to meet you." He glanced around his niece's lab impressed. "You've set this up well Goose. Now I see that you have more important plans in the making so update me quickly so you two can get back to business."

Hermione laughed. "You're terrible Welford. Poppy why don't you stay as well and you can learn what we've been doing."

Severus eyed the man. His approach to everything in such a lighthearted way made him uncomfortable. "I'll leave you Hermione and see you in the morning."

Welford chuckled as he watched the dour man move to the door. "When you marry her you'll be stuck with me as family you know."

"A joy for me I'm sure." He drily replied leaving the lab.

Welford turned to his niece. "He really needs to loosen up Hermione."

"He's fine the way he is and you make him uncomfortable with your lack of professionalism. I do love you anyway." Hermione kissed his cheek before turning to the monitor. "Now here is where we are…"

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Harry came down every night and took the potion and today was the night of the full moon. "You sure you remember where I'll be Hermione?"

She hugged Harry. "Yes Harry and all will be well. Kingsley and Healer Thywaite will be with us as the Ministry's observers. I hope our potion works Harry. It was hard finding a level where the Wolfsbane could blend with Polyjuice.

"No matter what don't feel guilty if it does not work. The fact you made progress where none have give me hope Hermione. What of Draco?"

She heard the worry in his voice. "Severus and Albus will watch him Harry and record everything."

He sighed pulling away from her. "The first transformation is the worst Hermione. You get used to the pain in time but you always remember the pain and pure animal you turn into the first time and it haunts you."

"I'm sorry Harry but you know we need to let him change to firm up our research." Hermione replied in sadness remembering Severus's words when they met in at the Leaky Cauldron.

She let her friend go. "That reminds me what Severus told me early in our research. We were talking about baselines and he brought up the fact that I would have to use someone not previously infected and it hit me hard as I am morally against turning someone on purpose. Though Draco was not purposely turned his actions was a sacrifice to our research. Severus's words when I realized the truth was "Welcome to Hell."

Harry chuckled sadly. "He should know considering all he has done. It is Hell Hermione. I'm glad that you have found one another. He loves you."

"I know Harry and pray that we are successful." Angerily wiping a tear from her eye and pulled her backpack to her and placed it on her back. "Let's go Harry."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus and Albus watched Draco pace in his cell. "Godfather I am frightened beyond anything I know. I watched Harry but this…" Words leaving him. "The goat does not help things either." He muttered out irritated at the goat's whining.

Severus looked to his charge. "Harry's suggestion Draco and I am truly sorry that you are in this state."

Draco held out his hand and felt Severus grab it through the bars. "Poor Harry had no one and I have you. Thank you for being here for it soothes my growing fear a little."

"We survived Voldemort together and we both have found love Draco. You can ride this out."

"I'm happy for you Godfather and you're right. We both have people that love us."

Severus looked to the distressed wizard for a moment. "I'll let you in on something Draco. I have this." Reaching into his robes and pulled out a small black box revealing a simple engagement ring.

"For Hermione?" Draco whispered out.

"Yes Draco. She accepted me for who I am just like you accepted Harry despite his affliction."

Draco looked to the ring. "I hope you invite us for the wedding."

Severus looked to Draco in seriousness. "If she accepts you will be my best man Draco."

Draco released his godfather's hand. "Thanks for that Godfather. I'm going to sit in the corner away from that damnable goat now as I feel strange. Something is pulling me."

He watched Draco for a moment in concern realizing that Harry did not tell his lover anything about the first transformation probably at the command of Hermione to keep everything accurate.

Severus turned and walked to Albus noticing the tears on the old wizard's face. "Wipe your tears away Albus." He growled out.

"I can't help it my boy." Albus replied pulling out his time piece. "The full moon will be upon us shortly."

Severus checked the muggle video camera making sure it was working and sat down next to Albus to wait.

After twenty minutes that watched Draco suddenly stand up. "Oh Merlin! The pain!" He shouted out and screamed. "Someone kill me! Godfather! Please!" Falling down to the floor writhing and kept screaming out.

Severus turned to Albus and held him back. "Harry's transformation took five minutes Albus."

They both watched as they young man's screams turned into howl and watched as the wizard transform, body lengthening as a snout erupted and think fur shot out. Soon a snarling werewolf was before them sniffing the air and pulling at the bars to get to the scent.

It howled for a moment and turned quickly hearing the bray from the goat and went to it picking it up before sinking teeth into the neck as blood spurted out.

A howl sounded out and Severus and Albus watched the werewolf tear the goat apart before falling to devour it."

"I never realized how much Remus suffered Severus."

Severus thought of the prank Sirius Black pulled on him only to have James Potter rescue him and found that he appreciated the act more seeing this bloody display.

They watched the werewolf finish and then lept to the bars sniffing the air and continued to throw itself against the bars howling in frustration.

Hours passed and the sun shone faintly into the room as Severus and Albus observed the quick change of Draco into human form.

Draco stood up legs shaking noticing the blood and scratches on his body. "Unlock the cage and take that muggle thing with you!" He snarled out before falling to the floor completely naked, curling up and began to cry.

Severus unlocked the cage and left the door open. "When you are able come to the castle and visit Harry." He gathered the video camera into a backpack and picked it up. "Come Albus. Draco needs to gather himself and I know he will go to Harry at Hogwarts when he is ready."


	25. Chapter 26 Success?

AN Chapter 26 Success?

Severus arrived with Albus at the safe house that Harry was taken to and watched the man. He did not look worse for wear and was shaking Healer's hand.

Hermione noticed Severus arrive and rushed to him hugging him for a moment before she kissed him deeply and pulled away. "We did it Severus!"

He pulled her back and looked to her. "Potter did not change?"

"No Severus not at all!"

"It's not a cure." He growled out.

Healer Thywaite spoke. "It's not Professor Snape but it's enough to go on to verify the next month as a stop gap measure the closest one has found in seven hundred years. How did it go with Lord Malfoy?"

Severus spoke. "Draco had no prior information about what happens when a werewolf transform and was frightened up until he said that he felt strange like something was pulling at him. The transformation went as we observed with Harry and when the sun rose he demanded that we leave and we did."

Healer Thywaite looked to her. "If Lord Malfoy and Harry are together next month and keep their forms then I think that we can put this forth as a stop gap measure. Harry what do you think?"

"Do you think we can give the cure to those werewolves in Azkaban as well? It would wrap things up considering they have been around no one for a number of years."

"An excellent idea Harry and I'll get Kingsley on it." Albus spoke moving close enough to whisper his next words into the young man's ear. "Go to Draco as soon as you can. He needs you and I told him you would be at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded and watched Albus leave with Healer Thywaite and turned to Hermione.

Hermione found sadness in those light green eyes of his finding sadness in them on a day that he should be excited for his future was about to change for him. She rushed over to Harry and pulled him into her arms and held him as he began to sob.

Severus watched the pair for a moment and left the room without a sound.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus arrived at the gates and began the trek up thinking about his Godson's transformation. He could smell the fear emanating from the young man. If he had known about what Harry truly went through he would have given the blasted man the poison he requested. Being a cold hearted bastard worked to his favor for once as that allowed Hermione to waltz in to his life.

He chuckled to himself remembering their conversation beginning with the comments on the ridiculous muggle T-shirt she wore with the words "Do you wish to be stirred or brewed?" and the conversation about the score she would receive in minion training. Yes she gave back as good as she got.

He placed his hand in the pocket of his robes touched the small black box. Despite what he was she wanted him and chose and accepted him not making any demands of change on his part. Damn it all to Hells! Albus was right and it was time for him to begin to live again and he could do that with her by his side.

Severus made his way to Hermione's lab deciding to wait for her there and drew his wand out when he stood at the door hearing loud noises, shouts and bangs. He opened the door with caution before jumping in holding his wand out. "What in Merlin is going on in here?" He snarled out.

The man spinning in the wheelchair knocking over chairs stopped and looked up to Severus. "Look Poppy! Tall, Dark and Grumpy is back!" He shouted out happily.

Poppy turned from the workstation she was at. "Welford give some respect!" She admonished watching her colleague put his wand into his pocket and glared at Welford.

"What is all of this Welford? I knew that you were crazy but this confirms this!" He snarled out.

"It's all about dear Poppy Severus! Ahooo!" He shouted out. "Well Hermione too brilliant woman that she is. She takes after me after all. I suppose I'll have to add you to the mix as well."

He watched Poppy walk to him and kissed the muggle's cheek. "Shush Welford. You would have thought of it."

Severus noticed the medi-witch's clothing and saw that they were that of a muggle doctor.

"Pull up a chair Severus. You have a cure thanks to this sweet woman." He crooned out patting Poppy's hand.

Welford watched Severus pick up a chair and placed it upright before he sat down and looked to the crazy relative of Hermione without a word.

"Hermione asked that we observed the blood samples of Harry Potter throughout the night. And that we did Severus noting not one change in the blood as the night progressed. And then sweet Poppy spoke out wishing that there could be a way of preserving that and transferring it to the afflicted. Remember I told you and Hermione about white blood cells? It got me to thinking and I kick myself ashamed that I did not think of it. You need a preservative and the answer was laid out all along in my world."

Severus leaned forward intrigued. "And what is that Welford?"

"Cyto-Chex Severus. It is used in research for AIDS to preserve samples. Your concoction stabilizes the blood of the werewolf to a point. Dear Poppy dressed as a doctor went to my world to obtain it. It will work Severus. All you need to do is wave your wand or whatever it is you do and replicate it after it is added. We added it to the blood of Harry and the blood did not react at all and remained stabilized at sunrise!"

Severus breathed out. "Interesting Welford but what is the next step?"

Welford spun his wheelchair around in joy. "Simply take all of Harry's blood out of his body and replace it with this." Holding a phial up. "Poppy tells me there is some sort of potion to allow you to do it."

"Blood Replenishing potion Welford. But we just add it to replicate blood that already exists. To drain a wizard of his blood his unheard of!" Severus growled out.

"We do it all the time in the muggle world. It's called a full body blood transfusion and takes several hours to perform. The first one was performed in 1840 and modern medicine has perfected the procedure. It will work Severus Snape of that I am sure." Handing the man the phial of blood and looked to him.

Hermione walked in un-noticed and heard the entire conversation, walking to her uncle and kissed her uncle's cheek. "Brilliant uncle." She whispered to him. "Can you leave us while we discuss this?"

"Of course Goose but not before I do this." Turning his wheelchair around and faced Poppy. "I know the man you see before you is not what I truly am. I am a stick of a man in real life and not impressive but you have seen me as I truly am sweet woman. I don't have a ring right now and never met a woman that understands me as you do. Say you'll marry me sweet Poppy!"

Poppy approached Welford and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Yes Welford. I'll be your wife for now and forever."

Welford looked to him as he patted Poppy's hand. "It is as simple as that Severus Snape." Winking at him before Poppy pushed his wheelchair leaving Severus and Hermione alone.

Severus held the phial up and looked to it. "What Welford suggests is barbaric Hermione. Draining a wizard of his blood? What will happen to the magic that resides within? It's never been done as the Blood Replenishment potion only replicates the blood within one."

Hermione took the phial from his hand and looked to it before closing her eyes to think. After a few minutes she looked to Severus. "I think it will be fine Severus. This phial contains a wizard's blood and the potion will replicate exactly that."

"But we don't know if the muggle medicine will affect it Hermione. What if it does?" He growled out.

"Harry will have a choice Severus. This is his blood and he has the final say and we cannot deny him that choice based on what we feel." She spoke to him in a soft voice. "It's a good thing that we have plenty of blood replenishment potion available because of your insistence that we make extra as it expires. We have work to do as this sample will not last long."

He looked to her accepting her answer. "If I remember correctly from your muggle blood book the human body contains five liters of blood. To make sure that we completely eradicate all of the old blood we will do eight and do a double batch just in case there are complications. I'll go to my lab and retrieve what we need." Leaving her without a word.

Hermione watch him leave and prepped a sample and slid it into the microscope to look at. Uncle Welford was right. None of the abnormal cells of the wolf was present as the blood changed on the day after the full moon.

Was her assignment to Hogwarts coming to the end? If they were successful then she would be back at the Ministry once again doing the job as a clerk sure that her boss Guy would ride on her accomplishments and take credit that he was the one who answered the school's request.

She had freedom here despite the rough start and no politics involved at all. And Severus was here as well and the more she thought about the situation the more she did not like what her future held for her and found that she did not want to be separated from him.

Hermione pulled a blank parchment to her and penned out her resignation. The first brash act since the defeat of Voldemort years ago. She looked to it for a moment placing it in her pocket and pulled another parchment out explaining that she was going to Albus to update him.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Harry left Hermione at the safe house and Aparrated to the gates of Hogwarts rushing through them as he ran as fast as he could. He needed to get to Draco.

Students pulled aside in the hallway as they pointed to him and he cursed realizing that he was dressed only in running shorts and pointed his wand to him to transfigure the trunks into Quidditch robes as he made his way up to the Apprentice wing.

He stood at the door panting a moment and composed himself for a moment before opening the door and found Draco sitting on the settee in front of the fireplace looking intently to the dancing flames.

Harry approached the blonde wizard and knelt before him and grabbed the wizard's hands and kissed them.

"I'm sorry Draco. I wanted to tell you but Hermione insisted that you change uninformed. I know what you suffered through." He breathed out.

"Is it always like this Harry? Losing yourself to the wolf and giving in to what you change to despite the fight?" Draco asked catching Harry's eyes and looked intently to his lover.

Harry pulled his glasses of and wiped a tear away. "Without the Wolfsbane it is always like that Draco. I would have been with you if I could."

Draco said nothing and Harry stayed knelt before his love miserable.

After a few minutes Draco softly spoke. "The goat helped."

Harry sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around Draco. "I know. I wished that I had it then but it was only Ron and me at the time I first turned and we had no idea what turning into a werewolf would be like. Only the bars protected Ron as I rushed to him smelling his scent."

"Hold me Harry." Draco spoke out in a soft voice.

Harry pulled Draco to him. "I am yours and you are mine and werewolf or not it will always be true and I will never ever abandon you as I did last night research be damned."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Albus allowed Hermione into his office and listened to her update. "You could have sent your update via owl Hermione. I think that you are here for something else."

Hermione looked to the old wizard amazed. Was there anything the man did not know? She handed him her resignation from the Ministry and watched as he read it and placed it down and looked to her.

"Are you sure about this Hermione? Great things will come from your success in this. Severus gave you the lead assigning you as the primary on the research after all."

Hermione chuckled hollowly. "Albus my Head will put me back to clerical work. I will go back to a mundane job and leave him here alone. I do not want that."

"Leave him here as in Severus Snape?" Albus inquired.

Hermione mustered up her courage. "Yes Albus. I do not want to be separated. There is something there…"

Albus held up his hand. "Stop Hermione for the answer to your dilemma has been found." Watching a tawny owl fly down unexpectedly and land on his desk.

Albus looked to the owl. "Are you sure? You could be wrong you know." He asked in a grave voice.

They watched the owl shake its head hooting out and looked to Albus tapping a claw impatiently.

Albus folded up the resignation letter and placed it into an envelope and handed it to the bird, watching it fly off with the envelope in beak.

"There is your answer Hermione. That owl is Thanantos Severus's familiar and rarely seen about the castle. It seems that she accepts you."

Albus stood up and walked to his fireplace picked up a bowl of Floo Powder. "Tell him what you have chosen Hermione. There is a place for you here in one way or another." Winking to her knowingly.

"Thank you Albus." She replied not sure of what the old man hinted at. There was no job offer after all. She pulled a handful of powder out and stated "My Lab!" Walking in to the green flame and disappeared.

She spun in and stood up brushing her robes and found Severus looking to her obsidian eyes boring into hers.


	26. Chapter 27 Into The Unknown

AN Chapter 27 Going into the unknown

_She spun in and stood up brushing her robes and found Severus looking to her obsidian eyes boring into hers. _

"I think that you did more than update Albus Hermione." Severus continued looking into her eyes sensing something.

She rushed over to him and kissed him gently and held him enjoying his long arms wrapped around her. "I did Severus and your familiar helped my decision." She never told him she got permission from the Ministry to pursue this research. She had to supplement her income to research vampires after all.

"Thanantos? I wondered where she was. She rarely leaves my quarters. So what important task is she doing for you?" Surprised that Thanantos would do anything for the witch as she responded only to him and shunned the other owls in the castle.

"My time here is drawing to a close Severus. I know Uncle Welford and if he says his plan will work it will. He never offers anything up if it will be unsuccessful. Soon I will be back in the Ministry pushing papers once again."

Severus held his breath. Was this her way of saying good-bye? He silently cursed Albus for convincing himself to open up to her.

Hermione continued. "So I went to Albus for some advice and Thanantos helped my decision along." She looked up to her lover. "I find the idea of being away from you unbearable not to mention my boss taking credit for sending me here and back to pushing papers in a boring, thankless job. Thanantos is delivering my resignation letter effective immediately. Once word gets out I'm sure I will get some job offers considering the press that our project has received. I'm sure Draco can help me considering his connections."

He slowly let his breath out. She wanted to be with him. "You work for the Ministry? What did Albus say?" He asked still holding her feeling her tremble for a moment and stilled.

"As for the Ministry I had to fund my research somehow and my stipend does not come close to the cost of it. Albus said a place would be found for me at the school if needed. I was hoping he would offer me a professorship."

They stood there holding one another when Thanantos flew in circling about them until they broke apart and the owl landed on her shoulder holding letter in her beak.

Hermione took it and was surprised the bird did not leave instead sinking her talons into her shoulder forcing Hermione to look at the owl.

Thanantos's large yellow eyes looked to her and shook her head side to side several times before flying off.

Hermione rubbed her shoulder muttering and opened the letter as Severus watched his familiar fly off and landed on a table waiting.

Hermione spoke out in surprise. "My boss is begging me not to resign offering a large pay increase and the promise that I will never be a glorified clerk again. A tempting offer I must admit."

Severus strode over to Thanantos conjuring up a pre inked quill. "She is waiting for your reply."

Hermione walked over and took the quill from Severus looking to him for a moment remembering the actions of the bird. She smiled as she wrote a single word on the parchment and sealed it.

Thanantos rubbed her beak against Hermione's hand for a moment picking up the letter and flew off.

Severus watched. "Thanantos seemed happy about your decision. Care to enlighten me?"

Hermione smiled. "I answered no Severus."

"You will never have to leave here if you do not want to. Of course I will abide by your decision if you want to later." Falling to his knees and fumbling in his robes finding the small black box that he'd been carrying with him.

"I wanted to ask you earlier but your damnable uncle proposed to Poppy first. I went to your lab to do exactly that and found all hell broke loose." He snarled out and looked up to her.

His voice softened. "Marry me Hermione. You accept me as I am and I do love you."

Hermione looked to Severus remembering the Headmaster's words that a place would be found if needed. The bloody man knew.

She took the ring from the box and placed it on her finger and pulled him up. "I'll be your wife Severus."

He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately moving a hand tracing down her back and felt her pull away from him.

"You know we need to get Welford and talk to Harry and Draco Severus." Looking to him as he sighed.

"Always focused and we will take a time out. But Floo him as I do not want to see him in a position that we were in earlier he walked in on us. Let Albus know as well."

Hermione laughed and moved to the fireplace and tossed floo powder into the fireplace and called out. "Uncle meet me at my quarters so we can talk to Harry and Draco. Bring Poppy along too as I am sure I am interrupting something."

She pulled away hearing a curse before the connection closed. "See he is as frustrated as you are."

"Finally something in common with the man." He drily replied as they made their way out of her lab.

HGSSHGSS

Severus and Hermione arrived first and found Draco and Harry holding one another.

Hermione rushed to Draco. "I'm sorry Draco for everything."

"It's okay Hermione I understand." Draco muttered hating that she was there.

"We have a cure…well I'm sure it's a cure." Hermione told him. "I want Uncle Welford to explain it."

Just then Welford arrived leaning on a cane with Poppy beside him. "Look Hermione almost healed!" He shouted out.

"Wonderful Welford. Sorry to interrupt you." Noticing the blush on Poppy's face.

Welford saw the sour look of Severus and thumped up to him. "I see the ring and we are in the same boat my friend. She is driven after all."

Severus whispered back. "You've no idea."

Albus and Kingsley walked in next and stood took a seat.

Soon all was seated and Welford explained the discovery that he and Poppy made during the night.

Harry looked to them. "Is this the best thing Hermione? It sounds promising."

She looked to him. "Uncle Welford is recognized as one of the best in blood in the country Harry. I'd trust him with my life."

Welford looked to Harry and Draco. "I'm not sure what effect your magic would have if I bring what is needed here. If we do this I would have to be in my world where I am most comfortable. I assure you I have done full transfusions many times and blood is blood and yours is no different. But it is up to you as this must be frightening for you."

Draco looked to Harry. "I want you cured Harry and if it works I will do it as well. It's what we prayed for years Harry."

Harry looked to Hermione and Welford. "I'll do it."

Welford looked to his niece. "I've been taking that crap of a potion for weeks and you remember Dr. Tetwell? I need to talk to him in my true form."

Hermione looked to him. "How long has it been Welford?"

"About an hour Hermione." He spat out "It taste likes…"

"Let's wait a few minutes." Hermione interrupted Welford.

Afrer a few minutes they watched Welford fall to the floor moaning out in pain and watched as he morphed back into himself.

Welford pulled himself up using his cane. "Back to my scrawny self and what a relief!" He crooned out as he patted himself and turned to Poppy. "I am handsome once again Poppy. Still want to marry me?

Poppy moved to him and kissed his cheek. "Of course you silly man."

Welford looked to the group. "One of you wave a stick and bring some drink. Everyone here has something to celebrate. Harry and Draco's cure not to mention all the other werewolves. My impending marriage to the sweet, beautiful Poppy and my niece's engagement to tall, dark, and grumpy." Turning to Severus and winked to him. "I hope you lighten up after ..."

"Enough!" Severus growled out and felt Hermione hold him back.

"No need for stick waving." Albus spoke pulling a bottle of Firewhiskey out and placed it on a table as Harry moved to a shelf and grabbed enough glasses for all and filled them halfway up.

"Hope and new lives for all of us. Cheers!" Harry spoke and downed his drink in one go.

Everyone followed and shook one another's hand as they whispered word of congratulations as Severus stood away from the group.

Welford approached Severus and looked up to him holding his hand out. "Severus I think there is not a better man out there to marry my niece and she does love you. Come watch the transfusion and see me as I am with my patients. I see so much suffering and most of my patients die as I try to find cures. It weighs on one you know and being light hearted when I can helps me deal with it."

Severus looked to the man amazed that he could be serious and shook his hand. "Thank you Welford and I will be there."

Welford shouted out "Ahooo! Come with me Poppy! I want you to meet my good friend Tetwell and arrange what we need. Don't wait up kids!"

Severus watched the scrawny man leave with Poppy. Just when he thought the man was sane the man dispelled the thought.

Albus moved up and shook Severus's hand. "Congratulations my boy! I knew that I would not need to offer Hermione a job and proud of you. Her ring is beautiful." Leaving Severus and motioned to Kingsley to follow him.

Severus looked for Hermione and found her sitting next to Harry, her arm wrapped around him as Draco sat on the other side of Harry.

"Dobby!" He called out.

Dobby appeared and looked to him waiting.

"Bring two bottles of firewhiskey."

Dobby appeared back with two bottles and handed them Severus before disappearing again.

Severus moved and sat the bottles down in front of the trio. "I'll go and replicate the blood Hermione. Spend time with Harry because you both need it."

Hermione watched her fiancée leave and turned her attention to Harry.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Welford and Poppy arrived in a quaint village in Norfolk and he led her down the street. "Tetwell's house is just around the bend. I hope you brought your magical liquids."

Poppy pulled her wand out and watched Welford knock on the door and watched it open. "Hello Tetwell! Did you miss me?"

"Welford? I don't…You are..." Tetwell stuttered out.

"Alive!" Welford finished the statement and watched the heavy man pass out in shock and turned to Poppy. "Do your magic Love."

Poppy smiled and waved her wand.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

They finished the second bottle and Hermione was well into her cups, spending the time reminiscing about the past. Harry suddenly burst into tears. "I wish Ron was here. I miss him so much."

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry. "He always gets this way when he drinks. It's best just to let him talk before he passes out."

Harry closed his eyes. "The Boy Who Lived And Killed His Best Friend." Harry muttered out.

Hermione listened to his slurred words never realizing the pressure put upon him. Sure he talked about it with her and Ron but never in depth. Soon Harry talked about seeing the memories of Professor Snape and what he sacrificed and realizing he was destined to go to his death and his fight with the werewolf before meeting up with Voldemort.

"You succeeded Harry." Hermione slurred out as her eyes drooped.

"Yeah I did Hermione with you and Ron." He slurred out and kissed her on the cheek before he passed out.

Draco watched as Hermione passed out wrapped in Harry's arms and muttered. "Gryffindor always dwell on the past when it is the future that needs to be focused on."

He stood up and went to the fireplace and tossed in some Floo powder and saw the face of his Godfather looking back at him.

"She and Harry passed out Godfather. Do you want to retrieve your fiancée or should I leave them wrapped up in one another on the couch?"

Draco heard a voice growl out. "Step aside Draco!"

Severus arrived and looked to Harry and Hermione wrapped in one another's arm and moved picking her limp body up and nodded to his godson before he turned his heel and Apparated away.


	27. Chapter 28 Ambush!

AN Chapter 28 Ambush!

Hermione woke up in her bed fully dressed, head pounding and found an arm over her chest holding her down looking to her fully clothed fiancée and lifted the arm so she could get up. She felt like the living dead vowing never to drink that vile stuff again. She groaned out in pain as she sat up and held her head.

Severus woke when he felt her move. "Hangover potion on the bed stand Hermione and I suggest you take it. You smell like a brewery and know that you are suffering."

Hermione growled out incomprehensibly and grabbed the phial drinking it down feeling immediately better.

She looked down to Severus laying in bed looking up to her. "You don't regret that I held back working at the Ministry?"

He held his arms out to her indicating that she should join him and wrapped his arms around her when she did. "No Hermione. How you put up with the fools that work there I'll never know. You are driven in research after all and I understand it. So did your pity party with Potter go well?"

"Yes Severus and thank you. I know we should have been together last night and appreciate the gesture. How did I get back here?" Hermione inquired.

"I was not amused to find you wrapped in another man's arms passed out…"

"But it's Harry!" She grumbled out in defense.

"Hmmm." He gruffed out. "You still smell like a brewery. Go clean yourself up while I ponder your words."

Hermione left the bed and shot a glare at him as she moved to his bath chambers.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The group arrived at the secluded manor in the Norfolk countryside and knocked on the door.

Tetwell opened the door. "Come in all. I just need to prepare a few things and we'll be ready. Just step into that room and I'll be back in a moment." Watching the group walk passed him and closed the door behind him.

Welford spoke in fear. "That man is not Tetwell because he would never answer the door himself." pulling Poppy behind him and tried the door finding it locked.

The witches and wizards pulled their wands out.

"There is no window or means of escape Albus." Severus snarled failing to unlock the door wondering how they were found out. "Skeeter did you tell anyone about this?"

The reported stuttered out. "No I swear! I destroyed the parchment when I read it!"

"You always have your assistant read your correspondence! Did she receive it first?"

Rita's silence was confirmation as Severus snarled out "Damnation!"

Kingsley rumbled out. "The enchantments around this room are strong. We cannot Aparrate and I can break them but it will take time."

"Break them Kingsley but time is a commodity that we do not have." Albus calmly replied as he placed a disillusionment spell around them and began a complicated spell to create the group sitting in chairs chatting."

"Move against the wall and stay still. They will not come in right away. We must subdue and bring them to justice so do not kill." Albus commanded

The group complied and watched replicas of them sitting in chairs idly chatting.

Hermione stood against the wall watching in amazement for the Headmaster created an interactive illusion. "Amazing!" She whispered out.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Tetwell opened the door to the treatment room stepping over bodies. "As promised I have them in a room that is heavily enchanted and they cannot get out."

Yaxley looked to the polyjuiced Minister and grinned wickedly. "You've redeemed yourself you pathetic man. After I kill Potter I will talk to you about our future relationship."

"We had a deal. Potter killed and that would be enough with no future contact."

Yaxley laughed. "The agreement has changed. Go away you pathetic wizard and wait."

He watched the man leave and motioned his fellow Deatheaters to follow him. He had a small following but it would be enough for this. He cursed that his brother stood up to him telling him that his Assassin Master pulled him away from the task stating that it was a lost cause and not worth the death of his brother. He would have words with his brother after his success.

Yaxley and his followers moved to the door and released the lock opening the door and watched Harry stand up. "Dr. Tetwell is everything ready?"

They pounced into the room with wands drawn and found them tied up and gagged as several ropes spun out from the side of the room.

The room shimmered for a moment and Yaxley found himself under wand point.

Welford wailed out and rushed from the room cane thumping with Poppy and Hermione following close behind him until he stood at the door of the treatment and looked at the bloody mess in the room and located his friend. "Tetwell!" He cried out rushing to the bloody large form in a pool of blood in the middle of the room and pulled his friend's limp body to him.

"Poppy! Love! Please save him! I know you can! Use your magic Love!" He wailed out.

Poppy pointed her wand observing the readings and gently placed her hand on the sobbing man's shoulder. "There is nothing I can do for your friend Welford for he has passed to the Veil." She whispered to him. "I need to check the others." Patting his shoulder for a moment before checking the four other bodies with Hermione as her fiancée howled out in grief.

Meanwhile Kingsley clamped bracelets on the subdued wizards to dampen their magic and looked to Yaxley hearing shouts outside the room.

"Uncle Welford come back here!" Hermione shouted out. Her uncle moved fast for one clumping about with a cane. She lost sight of him and caught up to him standing in the doorway of the room they were previously trapped in.

Welford leaned on the frame looking to the four bound on the floor and spoke with no emotion. "Who is responsible for this?"

Severus looked to the scrawny muggle noticing he held his free hand behind his back. "This one is the leader and the cause of all the deaths. His name is Yaxley and he is wanted." Pointing to the tall man with blunt, hard features tied up on the floor.

Welford moved in and whipped his free hand forward as the others backed away noticing the muggle gun in his hand and watched it point down to the man.

"You do not deserve to live!" Welford shouted out in anger.

Albus moved forward and spoke calmly. "Welford leave him to our world. I promise that that he will have a far worse death from justice in the Wizarding world than if you kill him with your muggle gun. I promise Welford that you can attend his execution. Kingsley is here and he is the head of our Law Enforcement."

Kingsley joined Albus. "The Headmaster is right Welford and I promise you can attend. Most witnesses say that it is almost unbearable to watch."

The gun shook in Welford's hand as Hermione whispered from behind. "They suck away the soul before they die Uncle. Like they never existed as they fade into nothingness denied entrance to Heaven or Hell." Using terms he was familiar with.

She reached over and lowered her Uncles shaking hand and moved beside him and took the handgun out of his hand.

She watched Severus move the sobbing man and helped him to sit down on the sofa and turned to watch.

Kingsley bent down and removed the gag and Yaxley laughed out. "Muggles are weak and this pitiful man proves it as he does not kill me. Not that he could with that piece of metal. Magic is superior to anything muggle!"

Welford mutter. "The man mocks me. I should have killed him and consequences be damned." Sobbing out louder.

Hermione looked to Yaxley and Severus noticed her eyes flash in anger for a moment before she moved to where Yaxley could see her and spoke in a sweet voice. "Shame that you say that Yaxley. I see the bracelet containing your magic and right now you are as muggle as he is."

She looked at the handgun. It was a World War II American Colt 45.

Hermione smiled sweetly. "Let's find out Welford's intent Yaxley." Using both hands to aim the gun downward as everyone shouted "No Hermione!"

A loud bang sounded out and everyone watched as Yaxley screamed out in pain when Hermione shot his foot.

Poppy rushed in at the sound and found a man screaming in pain as blood seeped from a hole in his boot.

"You are dressed in medical garbs! Heal me witch and take away this pain! Oh Gods this is unbearable!" Yaxley screamed out seeing the medi-witch.

Poppy saw the smoking gun in Hermione's hand and crossed her arms. "I can't do that. A healer is the only one authorized to heal muggle inflicted wounds. I'm afraid one is not here."

"Anything! I'll tell you all of it now! The Minister! He approached me to kill werewolves and Harry Potter. What does it matter now as there is enough here to seal the Kiss and I will not go down alone!"

"Your magic is contained but Vow it to bind your words!" Kingsley commanded.

"I Vow it!" Yaxley snarled out.

Poppy knelt down and used her wand to Vanish Yaxley's boot and felt her fiancée kneel next to her. "The bullet went straight through Poppy. Look at the bottom of the foot."

Poppy saw the exit wound. "So it is a hole. I am out of my depth Welford."

Welford pulled a cotton hankie from his pocket and wiped the blood away and noticed that it seeped. "No major arteries nicked. Heal the wound and bring the skin over with magic Poppy. It will heal cleanly in time. Perform the charm that you used when a young girl came in with a deep puncture wound."

Poppy performed the charm and watched reddened skin cover the hole on both top and bottom. "You are healed."

"My agreement involved getting rid of this pain! It burns!" Yaxley snarled out.

Severus moved next to Poppy and handed her a phial and she took it recognizing pain potion.

"You are worse than the students!" She admonished and administered the potion.

"Better." Yaxley muttered out.

No one noticed Kingsley had left and brought back eight Aurours that he trusted. One was Aurour Basic Johnson.

"You!" Severus snarled out recognizing the Minister's lackey.

"Hold your words Severus. Everyone makes mistakes and deserves a second chance. I think that you would agree with that." Kingsley rumbled out.

Severus glared at the man in silence.

Kingsley addressed the waiting Aurours. "Take these to the Ministry and seal them into cells and inform the Head that I will be there momentarily to explain. Johnson and Taylor will stay and document the murder scene."

The group watched all but Johnson and Taylor disappear with the prisoners.

Kingsley addressed Taylor. "Start the investigation and Johnson will be along shortly."

The older man nodded and left without a word.

Kingsley turned to the young witch and spoke in a gentle rumbling voice. "You know that you will be called up in the trial. Can you do this?"

Johnson looked to Snape defiantly. "I can and will do the right thing despite what others will think of me in the future. I was misled and realize my mistakes."

"Taylor will be the lead and I will feign ignorance until Discovery. Understand?"

Johnson nodded and left.

Kingsley addressed Rita. "I need fair reporting and I know you are here for Harry. You heard from Yaxley he is in bed with ex-Deatheaters and need a statement from you. Will you come with me? I'm sure Harry will tell you everything later."

Rita moved to the tall wizard and nodded and Apparated out of the room.

Draco noticed that Hermione still held the muggle gun. He moved to her not wishing for any accidental firing after he saw what the seemingly innocent thing did to Yaxley and removed it from her hands and cautiously placed it on a table next to her before falling next to Harry. "This is a mess!" He growled. "We have to do this today so that the research will be recognized as this is the day after the moon. This pushes us back thirty days."

Welford looked at the blonde haired wizard and pulled himself together. "No! We go forward! Tetwell and his staff's death will not go in vain!"

Welford stood up and thumped over to Harry. "I set this up here to make you comfortable but I can do the same thing in my lab at home. Hermione and Poppy can be my assistants and I assure you this is a normal procedure for me. Despite the loss of my senses earlier you can trust me."

Harry noticed the pleading look in his eyes and watched Hermione nod. He trusted her with his life. "I trust you Dr. Granger."

Welford smiled. "Then let's get started for it will take about eight hours and the oil is burning. Ahhhoooo sweet Poppy! Give us an hour and then bring him to us niece. Take us away my Sweet!"

Poppy grabbed Welford's hand and Dis-apparated with a loud bang.

Severus watched Draco noticing the disturbed look on the young wizards face and moved to him.

"That muggle is not sane Godfather. Did you see how his emotions changed? It's scary." Draco whispered.

Severus whispered back. "I promise you Draco that all will be well. I thought the same when I first met him until he explained it. It is how he copes."

Draco nodded. "I do not want to be here and we have an hour. Let's go where there is life and not death."

Albus looked to the group. "After the Ministry is through I must hide this and explain a plausible reason. Thieves broke into this place for drugs. I'll come as soon as everything is settled." Leaving the room.

"Can you take us to The Forest of Dean Hermione? You remember that from our travels." Harry spoke.

"That is a peaceful and remote place Harry. Give me a moment." Looking around the room and located a book and charmed it into a Port Key.

"Everyone touch this." Hermione commanded.

Harry, Draco, Severus, and Hermione felt themselves pulled away.


	28. Chapter 29 Transfusion

AN. I am not a doctor and not much to research considering full blood transfusions though they are done. So for the medical professionals I did the best I could. Also I found something pleasing. Every witch and wizard has an inner muggle and I found Snapes. You can view it at roflrazzi (DOT) files(DOT)wordpress(DOT)com/2011/08/funny-celebrity-pictures-everybody-has-an-inner-muggleDOTjpg. Check it out as I loved it!

Chapter 29 Transfusion

They arrived at the Forest of Dean and broke apart and stood silently.

"Nothing has changed despite the years that have passed Hermione. Still the same silence with nothing but the birds to hear."

Hermione grabbed his hand. "Let's see if we can find where we set our tent up."

Draco watched them head toward a river in the distance. "What was that all about Godfather?"

Severus looked around. "How much has Harry told you about his time on the run from Voldemort?"

"Not much." Draco replied. "When he does talk it is only of the Battle of Hogwarts and only if it is after a nightmare."

Severus motioned the young man to follow him. After his initial abandonment he had taken the wizard under his wing to give him purpose and continued on despite finding out about his relationship with Harry.

"Hermione told me much of their flight and this place is peaceful and gave them time to reflect when they were on the run. Weasley gone and nothing but silence around them. They would spend hours not speaking to one another. She began to doubt though she never voiced it to Harry."

Severus was silent and continued to walk and stopped when they reached a clearing revealing a lake. "It was here that things changed and the Golden Trio reunited."

He continued. "It is beautiful now but when they were at this place it was winter, cold and snow on the ground."

"You talk as if you know this place Godfather."

"I do for I placed the Sword of Gryffindor here at the behest of Dumbledore. One of our last conversations was to make sure it was obtained in a time of need. And it was needed as it could destroy Horcruxes and they had one in the form of the locket with no way to destroy it. And it affected them, Weasley the most and it drove him to leave."

Severus looked out to the lake. "The boy was protected so he could die at the right time. I was manipulated by Dumbledore as much as Harry was. I placed the sword in the lake and casted my Patronus. I found out later that the boy thought it was his father's as mine was close to his but a doe instead of a stag. He followed it and I watched Harry break the ice and dive in. I continued to watch and became concerned because he did not come up from to the surface right away. Just when I prepared to intervene, Weasley arrived and dived in and brought Harry up with the sword."

He turned and looked to Draco. "Harry gave the sword to Weasley and tossed the locket on the ground and it opened up images of Hermione and Harry mocking him moving to kiss one another playing on Weasley's insecurities for he loved her. Weasley held the sword over his head and swung at Harry and changed mid stroke and hit the locket instead destroying the bit of soul contained within it. I left after that as the boy lived and I completed my duty."

"Do you think that they would have been successful if Ron never came back?"

No hesitation from his Godfather. "No Draco. I should not speak of Ronald Weasley such an uncaring way. The man was loyal to Harry in the end, ultimately giving his life up years later."

Draco looked to his Godfather surprised that he told him anything at all. "Hermione has changed you Severus. You have never been this open with me."

"Like it or not Hermione has ties with Harry and I think I can tolerate him realizing he is not his father. Hermione accepted my marriage proposal and Harry is her close friend once again. With Harry comes you. You love him and that bounds all of us together. A situation I do not find unpleasant. I was serious when I told you that you would be my Best Man."

Severus walked back toward the river before Draco became emotional.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione and Harry sat next to the river holding hands.

"You doubted everything when we were here. Don't deny it. I sensed it." Harry softly spoke.

Hermione looked to the river. "I did Harry. Ron gone and I did love him and I could not help myself for he expressed doubt as well."

Harry grabbed her hand. "But that's all behind us now. We have those that love us."

Hermione squeezed his hand. "That we do Harry. Are you nervous about the procedure?"

Harry laughed. "If I had grown up in the magical world I might be but I like your uncle. He was scary in there though with the way he went from anger and hate and then to an irrelevant way of handling things. It made Draco nervous. It will be fine."

They both turned as one and watched Severus and Draco approach and joined them and stood up.

"All well Hermione?" Moving behind her and kissed the nape of her neck

"It is. I suppose you went to the lake?"

"We did." Watching Draco move to Harry and pulled him into a tight embrace. "We have about thirty minutes. Let's take a stroll my dear."

They walked arm in arm away from the couple distancing themselves before Severus stopped and looked to her for a moment before laying his cloak on the ground and motioned for her to sit.

She sat and felt Severus join her. "Thank you Severus."

"For what?" He inquired.

"For being here and not asking inane questions about how I feel after what happened today. I don't need that."

He pulled her to him tightly and sat in silence listening to the movement of the forest.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

They Apparated directly into Welford's lab and found Welford and Poppy looking to them.

"Welcome to my humble abode and I remind you that I am a soon to be ex-bachelor." Welford greeted.

Harry looked around. The lab looked cold and very impersonal.

Welford noticed Harry's look. "I warned you about being a bachelor for a reason. We will not be doing the transfusion here but somewhere I hope to be more comfortable for you Harry. Follow me and I warn you Poppy made it more…err…appealing then what it was. Follow me!"

Welford led them upstairs and opened up a room with a bed and medical equipment with papers tacked to the wall and stacked in piles. The book case was stuffed with books in a haphazard way.

"My bedroom and at least it is not a cold sterile environment that most of my patients experience at the hospital."

It looked like a tidied up room of clutter and destruction.

Welford clapped his hands. "Let's get started then. Harry I need you to strip down and you can wear that…" pointing to the typical hospital gear that showed one's ass in a flash "Or wear nothing. It is all based on preference in this case as I do not need to follow normal protocol."

He continued. "You notice it is a normal hospital bed as I did not have time to prepare a more pleasant solution."

Draco looked at Harry and Welford barked out. "Everyone will leave now. All you need to do is speak out when you are ready."

Poppy pushed everyone away to wait outside of the room and joined them as Welford remained and pointed to the screen where he could change.

Harry moved to the screen and undressed. "Dr. Granger I've decided against the gown."

"Harry my name is Welford. Dr. Granger is way too formal considering what we've been through. I'll give you a few moments to settle and then after I check you over I'll call you friends in." Turning his back to allow the man a bit of privacy.

Harry moved to where the medical bed was located and slipped in and called out that he was ready.

Welford turned around and moved to a stool next to the bed and sat down, wrapping a blood pressure cuff to his upper arm and taped an O2 sensor to his finger and pushed a button pulling a chart and writing down the results flashing on the small screen.

"Blood pressure and oxygen intake normal Harry. What I am about to ask you next you can turn down. Hermione told me that the werewolf bite is normally half healed. I'd like to see that if you don't mind for curiosity sake but you need not show me if you are uncomfortable with it."

"It's alright Welford. You've helped so much." Pulling the sheet away revealing the wound on his lower torso.

Welford touched the edge of the red puckered wound with gloved hands for a moment and pulled the sheet back over. "Thank you Harry. I'll call everyone in now."

Everyone arrived with the addition of Albus and Kingsley.

Dumbledore moved over to Harry. "Things are in place now Harry. I'm sure everything will be well." Patting his hand for a moment and moved away.

Welford motioned Hermione and Poppy over. "Prep him while I check things over." Moving to the muggle equipment and checking it as Hermione inserted an IV in one arm as Poppy did the same in the other.

Welford moved to Harry and patted his hand. "As the new blood enters you may feel cold and experience anxiety and light headed. After that you may feel incredibly tired. This is completely normal. I don't anticipate any trouble as we are replacing like blood and will be monitoring you. Tell me immediately if you have trouble breathing."

"This is the standard warning I give. Are you ready?" Welford spoke in a kind voice.

Harry grabbed Draco's hand and nodded.

Welford started and Harry felt cold after a few moments. Hermione noticed and placed a couple of blankets over him and watched intently for signs of fever.

"I've set this for four hours as I want to make sure that all of you infected blood is discharged. Tell me immediately if you feel any discomfort."

Severus stood back and watched his future relation. He could not fault him in his handling of the situation realizing the reason that he was one of the foremost in the Muggle world of blood. He was professional with no hint of madness from the muggle.

Hermione looked to Harry as the procedure continued pressing a button on the muggle equipment taking his vitals and wrote it down on a chart. "How are you feeling Harry?

"Just a little nervous right now Hermione. I feel warmer though." Harry replied.

Hermione smiled and removed a blanket. "Don't want to you to get too warm Harry."

Harry said nothing and fell asleep.

Welford noticed the concern from the gathered witch and wizards. "Do not worry. This is normal for the most part."

Draco snarled out. "Normal for the most part Dr. Granger?"

Welford spoke in a calm voice and pointed to the muggle equipment. "I monitor and these will tell me if something is amiss. Why don't you step out and take a stroll?"

Draco looked at the muggle for a moment and remained at Harry's side.

The procedure continued.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

A loud beep sounded out and Welford moved and silenced it. "It is complete. Go get some fresh air or to the kitchen and make some tea. There is no food as the Bill left everything as it was and everything has spoiled. I do hope you do not take cream in your tea."

Everyone went downstairs leaving Welford alone with Harry.

Welford checked Harry's vitals and then pulled the sheet away to observe the bite and smiled when he found it was not there. If everything held true the young man was cured.

He hummed a happy tune and pushed a button to get current vitals.


	29. Chapter 30 The wolf silenced

AN

Chapter 30 The Wolf Silenced

Severus pulled Albus and Kingsley aside in the kitchen. "What of the Minister?" He hissed out.

Kingsley rumbled. "Yaxley has been interviewed and I took our findings to the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. She reviewed it and placed the Minister on house arrest. Yaxley even wrote a parchment out to his brother telling him not to pursue the werewolves when he takes the Kiss."

"

HGSSHGSSHGSS

"Harry looks peaceful Hermione." Draco observed watching the monitor.

Hermione agreed with Draco. "He does Draco. Maybe having blood that is not tainted has affected him in other ways. We won't know until I interview him."

Draco watched Harry move. "Let's go Hermione." Grabbing her hand and pulled her from the kitchen.

Severus looked up from his conversation with Kingsley and watched them leave. He heard Henry's remarks about the engagement deciding not engage her parents when Welford intervened.

He turned back to Kingsley listening to his plans to move forward with his application to become Minister when it was officially announced that he was arrested for his acts.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Draco and Hermione entered the room and found Harry awake looking to them. "Dragon I told you all would be well."

Hermione moved to the bed and took the last vitals writing the information in the chart and placed it down. "Let me remove everything so your Dragon can hug you properly."

She quickly removed the I.V's and wires and looked to the couple. "I remind you that you are being recorded and someone will check on you."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Draco sat down on the edge of the bed looking at Harry suddenly unsure as his excitement left. "How do you feel Harry?"

Harry pulled his glasses off the metal stand next to the bed and pushed a button that moved Harry upwards until he was sitting.

Draco jumped slightly when he heard the bed make a grinding noise.

"It's muggle mechanics Draco so that you can adjust the setting of the bed."

He moved to hold the man's hands. "I feel free Draco. It's like I have never been bitten at all."

Draco pulled one hand away and moved the sheet down to reveal his lower torso. "Harry your wound is gone! Oh Merlin! Welford was right. The wolf has been silenced."

Draco suddenly became quiet and Harry looked to him in worry knowing something bothered the wizard. "Spill it Draco. Something is bothering you."

He hesitated. "What if this new blood changes your feelings about me? We came together when you were infected."

Harry pulled Draco to him and whispered in his ear. "Nonsense Draco. If anything I love you more." Moving to make space on the bed. "Lay next to me so that I can hold you."

Draco joined him lying on his side looking to his lover and felt Harry wrap his arms around him and sobbed.

"I must be rubbing off on you Dragon because you always accuse Gryffindor of being emotional." Moving his hand up to run fingers through the long blonde locks of hair to calm his partner.

Welford and Poppy walked in and found the pair in bed together.

"Getting comfortable boys?" Welford called out and laughed, watching Draco jump out of the bed in embarrassment.

"I've seen stranger things Draco. You can join him in a moment."

"Just a quick examination Harry to see how you are doing." Pulling on a pair of latex gloves. "Let's see what we have on the slab as I shiver with anticipation."

"That's from the Rocky Horror Picture Show." Harry laughed out.

"I told you that I've seen stranger things Harry." Welford chuckled lightening the mood as he meant and pulled the sheet down to his torso. "I see that this healed Harry. How do you feel?" Fingers lightly pushing down on skin where the wound once was.

Welford smiled at Harry's words of feeling reborn and not feel the presence of the wolf's blood noting on the chart the remark of feeling different blood to ponder later.

"No strenuous activities for the next seventy two hours Harry." Looking up to the blonde haired man for a moment and then looked back to Harry to make sure that his hint was taken.

"Right but I'll be able to fly a broom come Monday Welford? I am a Quidditch coach after all." Winking to Welford to show he understood what the doctor really meant.

"Broom flying and other activities should be fine on Monday Harry." Chuckling to himself and wrote down his observations on his patient's mental health state because the man was downtrodden and depressed when he first met him.

Welford stood up. "Rest another two hours and then you can come down to the kitchen and eat a light meal." He picked up Harry's wand and felt his arm tingle and handed it to Harry flexing his hand to do away with the tingle. "I'm sure you can wave that stick to make the bed a bit more comfortable for the two of you."

Harry watched Welford and Poppy leave. Hermione's uncle was a remarkable man despite being off in the head a little. He liked him.

Harry looked to Draco. "Shall I wave my stick Dragon?" Holding his wand lightly in his hand.

"Yes wizard, and then tell me of this Rocky Horror Picture show."

Harry laughed and made his bed larger and motioned Draco to him. "I'll do better than that Love. I'll take you to a showing. It's a muggle movie."

HGSSHGSS

Harry entered with Draco and greeted the gathered witches and wizards.

Albus silenced the group. "Harry how are you feeling my boy?"

"Great Headmaster. I don't feel the taint within me anymore."

Welford spoke up. "The transfusion was successful and Harry's wound from the wolf has disappeared. It will remain true throughout the weeks before the full moon for I am sure that he will not turn. It is a waiting game now. Harry needs to stay a day so I can monitor"

"Wonderful news Harry." Albus clapped his hands. "I must get back to the school for my presence will missed. I'll see you Monday Harry." Disappearing with a crack of sound.

Severus pulled Hermione to him. "Harry is in capable hands so we will leave you." Moving Hermione out of the room.

Poppy hugged Welford. "My duties continue Welford. I'll come back for you on Sunday."

Welford watched everyone leave and looked to the young men. "It's just us gentlemen. Shall we go to my living room and watch the Rocky Horror Picture show? I have it on DVD."

"Great Welford. Draco will enjoy it."

Welford chuckled and led the wizards out of the kitchen.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus and Hermione Aparrated into her chambers.

"Finally alone to enjoy one another." Severus breathed out and kissed her deeply. "We have the weekend witch."

Hermione fell into his kiss and pulled him tightly to her.

Crookshanks watched the pair with yellow eyes glittering. His familiar ignored him and that would not do. He understood the reasoning but they had a cure and he would not be ignored any longer.

The pair was caught in one another oblivious to anything but themselves. Crookshanks decided to strike moving silently until he was at the legs of the Dark wizard and latched his claws deep into the wizard's legs causing the human male to pull away with a snarl of pain and looked down.

"_Wizard you take her away from me. I understood it but I know you have a cure now. Allow me time with her!"_ Pushing his thoughts to the wizard's head.

Severus bent down and picked the Half Kneazle up and looked into yellow eyes. "All you needed to do was to ask cat instead of latching into my leg!" Handing the half kneazle to Hermione. "He thinks that you have neglected him."

"I'll see you tomorrow after you rectify things with your familiar Hermione." Severus growled out and left her. 

"What? I am an old cat after all Kitten." Noticing her dark look. "All you have done for weeks is leave food and milk for me. I miss you."

Hermione sighed and carried the cat into her bedchambers. "Things have been busy Crooks and you're right. I'll not ignore you again."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione arrived at Malfoy Manor at eve of the full moon and found an old witch dressed in Aurour robes in attendance with Healer Thywaite, Albus, Welford, Severus and Rita Skeeter.

She went to Severus and kissed his cheek. "What's going on and who is that witch?"

"Madame Ashbury is the Head of Magical Law Enforcement and wants to view our test before she presents charges. She has even brought a werewolf that was not known to us and has not been treated so she can observe all. Draco with the stop gap measure and Harry from the blood transfusion."

"What if she is with the Minister? Hermione questioned.

Unlikely Hermione for I went to school with her and she is Gryffindor as much as you are." Severus replied and took her hand to introduce her to the older witch.

"Madame Ashbury, this is my research partner Hermione Granger." Speaking out in a silky voice.

Madame Ashbury turned to her. "A pleasure to meet you Miss. Granger one of three that saved us all."

Hermione followed the older witch's eyes and found a scruffy man contained within a cage with a goat.

"My brother Edwin. He did not trust the word sent out by Albus and ignored the words of his fellow werewolves because he suspected a trap. We have him here with your test subjects and I want to see this before I bring the Minister to trial for it will have bearing."

"Of course Madame Ashbury. I need to talk to Lord Malfoy for a moment." Hermione excused herself and went to the cage containing him. "How are you Draco?"

Draco held his hand out. "Well Hermione. I've taken your potion the whole week. I admit I am scared if I turn into the wolf."

Hermione patted his hand. "Harry did not and I am sure you will not either."

Hermione moved to Harry locked up in a separate cell. "How are you Harry?"

"Great Hermione. Just like I felt before I was bitten."

Albus looked to the window. "The full moon has arrived."

Edwin and Draco fell to the floor screaming in pain. Hermione observed Harry watching them in his own cage unchanged.

Edwin immediately attacked the braying goat in his cell ripping the goat in half.

Draco picked himself up and pulled up against the bars and stood unsteady. "I feel the wolf yet I am myself."

The two Aurours assigned pulled out their wand and watched Severus release Harry and put him in the cell with Draco.

"Madame Ashbury, I put them in together to prove our research further. If they were true werewolves they would have attacked each other. One is no doubt a werewolf temporarily cured and the other completely free."

"Professor Snape this is remarkable!" Madame Ashbury exclaimed.

Severus turned and held out his hand to Welford. "You did it."

Welford took the hand and pulled the wizard to him and hugged him. "We all did it Severus. And let's not forget sweet Poppy for she gave me the idea. Ahooosh! The wolf is silenced." He cackled out.

Severus pulled away and sat in a chair. "We wait the night and if Harry remains unchanged then we can announce that the wolf is indeed silent."

Rita Skeeter stood in the background whispering to her quill.


	30. Chapter 31 A Cure Confirmed

AN No more than three chapter left I think and the story will be compleye. Challebge by Aerbabe and probably not thought it would be as long as this.

Chpt 31 A Cure Confirmed

The Aurours ignored Harry and Draco sitting their cage talking to one another and kept focus on the true werewolf that paced the cell snarling.

Madame Ashbury waited two hours knowing the smell of humans near drove her brother crazy. "Release Mr. Potter and Lord Draco. I can see that they will not change and having so many here drives the true werewolf to rage."

Severus nodded and released the wizards.

"Lord Malfoy is there a place we can gather with refreshment while we wait out the rest of the night?" Madame Ashbury inquired.

"Of course Madame. Follow me and I will call my elves for refreshment in a room close to here."

They left the room leaving a lone Aurour to watch the werewolf.

Welford sat down between Harry and Draco. "I told you that it would be a success Harry."

"You did Welford and I can't thank you enough."

Welford stood up and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "All will be well my boy." Moving to join Poppy and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll love you always Poppy." He murmured in her ear.

Severus sat talking to Madame Ashbury and looked up finding Hermione sitting alone stirring her tea.

"Pardon me Madame Ashbury. I'll come to your office and place a disposition later today along with Mistress Granger."

Hermione focused on her tea stirring and watched the swirl of milk blend in and smiled. They were successful and the only test left was to let Harry take no potion next month to proof the permanent healing and give Draco the potion as well.

She picked up her cup of tea and sipped and stopped sensing the presence of her fiancée behind her.

"Congratulations Mistress Granger on your success." Severus whispered.

"Severus we did it together." She breathed out.

He moved and sat down beside her. "That we did Hermione with help from your crazed uncle."

Hermione laughed. "Don't deny that you like him."

"Welford is unique." He answered with a neutral voice.

"Hermione very soon I take you to a place where I can be alone with you all to myself. Your cat interrupted us last time."

Hermione laughed. "Be kind to him Severus for I ignored him."

"Of course Hermione but I have been placed second to a cat and you will tell him after we are married that I will always be first."

"I think he knows that. After all he was the one to send thoughts to him and told you that I was interested."

Rita Skeeter stood in the corner watching the interaction between Professor Snape and Mistress Granger. She could spot couples in a romantic relationship and was rarely wrong. Perhaps she could get an insight to this unusual coupling."

Hermione found that Rita occupied the seat next to her and spoke before the reporter could. "Rita you can report on this with no mention of Draco but you need to make sure that say the final medical trial will be at the next full moon. Draco will go through the same procedure as Harry. Harry will take nothing to prove it successful and we can start helping those afflicted."

"Thank you Hermione but I just wanted to thank you for the juicy tidbit you provided me at the beginning. Who would have ever known that it would eventually involve a corrupt Minister and a Deatheater thought dead wrapped around this cure plus free from you telling someone my secret of being an unregistered Animagus."

Severus looked to the witch with ridiculous glasses and drawled. "For once you will report real news and not just gossip. A change of pace for you Rita. However will you go back to gossip after this?"

Rita laughed. "You're right on that Professor Snape. Gossip is in my blood and I can't help but notice how close you and Mistress Granger have become. I sense a story here."

Hermione started and Severus squeezed her hand and spoke before she could. "Soon there will be news that will fuel the gossip section for days if you only wait until the final verification of Harry's status and trial of the Minister for that will keep you busy for a while. Just think of it Rita for the story will be like tossing petrol on a lit flame."

"And after that I will be free to report on anything I care to."

Hermione grumbled. "That's right Rita but if it concerns me it had better be true. I'll have Draco's barrister represent me."

"Ouch Mistress Granger to threaten me like that but I'll keep it under consideration. Congratulations on your success for I see no issues with the outcome next month." Standing up and walked away. She was still under the vow she made with them in the beginning and found she did not mind it at all.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The Aurour left to watch the werewolf walked into the room and whispered to Madame Ashbury.

"My brother has transformed back into a human state and declare this trial a success. All here will come to my office within the next three days to give depositions so I can move to try our Minister."

The group watched Madame Ashbury and the Aurours leave and cheered.

Albus held his hand up. "We still have another month for final verification but I think we can call this a success. We will meet here again at the next full moon."

Poppy moved to Albus and whispered in his ear for a moment before leaving the old wizard and tripped in front of Welford dropping her wand and moved away.

Welford called to Poppy. "You've dropped your stick my love. Let me get that for you." Bending down to pick it up and felt hand tingle moving up further and handed the wand to her. He rubbed his arm and worked the numbness from it. "I think I need to go to a chiropractor or get a massage Poppy. It seems that I am not completely healed with your potions for when I pick up a stick it tingles and my arm grows numb. Harry and Draco do not need to stay here and I want to take you out for breakfast. I have a few things that you can help with as well."

Poppy glanced at the Headmaster to make sure he observed the interaction and found Albus nod as she left with Welford.

Draco pulled Harry to him. "Kingsley drop by the Manor tomorrow so we can discuss our plans."

"Certainly Lord Malfoy." Kingsley rumbled out and smiled watching the wizards Apparate away before he did as well.

Soon Severus and Hermione were left alone.

"Time for us to leave as well Mistress Granger." Pulling her to him and turned his heel and Apparate away with her, thanking Draco silently that he could leave and not walk the two miles to the gate of the estate.

He had plans for the witch today and Welford agreed to his request. But there was one thing left to do before that and it was to rid himself of the last remnant of his past before he married her.

AN what was that about Welford? And what about the last remnant of the past?


	31. Chapter 32 His Love For Her

HGSSHGSS

Chpt 32 His Love For Her

Albus arrived at the castle and talked to Minerva for a moment and went to his chambers to sleep for a few hours for his body protested at being awake so long. He moved to his bed and settled in and fell asleep a few moments later.

Waking up later he stood up from the bed feeling his aching bones crack when he stretched. He was beginning to feel his age.

Moving to the bookcase he found the book listing all of the people containing magic within the realm.

He took notice of Poppy's words earlier and watched Welford pick up his wand and sensed untrained magic within the man when he picked up the wand. Placing the book on his bed stand he pointed his wand and spoke "Show me the name of Welford Granger."

The pages of the book moved at a fast pace until it stopped and Albus watched the name glow out. He noted the loose handwriting of Headmaster Dippet.

"_Muggle-born denied entry due to prophecy 1950-220"_

Albus looked to the book in disbelief. No muggle-born has ever been denied entry into the Wizarding world. He sat on his bed and pulled the bed stand closer and flipped the pages of the book for hours and found no other instance.

It was time to visit the Department of Mysteries.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Kingsley and three Aurours Apparated to the backyard of the Granger residence escorting Hermione's parents along with Welford and Poppy.

Kingsley looked around for a moment. "Stay here and we will make sure everything is safe."

Henry dug the house key out of his pocket. "You'll need….Oh that's right." Watching the four disappear. He turned to his wife and held her. "I forget they can do that."

Kingsley arrived back with a crack. "All is safe and we have removed the charms that have kept everything exactly as you left it." Slightly bowing and spoke. "I apologize for any inconvenience and the Ministry will pay you for lost revenue concerning your business. Just let Hermione know and she can file the paperwork on your behalf."

"That's thoughtful of them Henry." Monica murmured and entered her house.

Dinner was still on the table when they were taken away for their protection. "Shame as this was a fine roast. Let me clear up Welford and then I'll start a meal and you can tell us how you met your lady friend." Touching the pot and pulled back. "It's still hot!" Monica exclaimed.

Welford spoke. "They did say everything is how you left it." Bending down to smell the roast. "Mmm..."

Henry took a knife and carved the roast. "Go get tea and bring extra plates Monica so we can enjoy a fine meal together."

Henry turned to his brother. "I don't believe you've introduced you lady friend Welford."

Welford laughed. "She is more than my lady friend Henry. "This Poppy Phomphrey and she is more than a lady friend Henry. She is my fiancée.

Henry looked to his brother in shock. Welford was a confirmed bachelor saying he could never find a woman that understood him.

Monica arrived back carrying a tea covey and hear Welford's words. "Congratulations on your engagement. Poppy you must have made an impression because Welford is…umm..."

"Selective." Welford cackled out and pulled a chair out for Poppy, pecking her cheek before sitting down next to her. "You are in for a delight my dear. The elves at Hogwarts can cook but nothing compares to the meals cooked by Monica."

"You scamp." Monica admonished. "He says that because he can't cook a decent meal on his own."

Everyone tucked into a fine meal and moved to the living room where Henry brought out his finest Scotch and poured each a drink.

He held his glass up. "Here's to everyone being safe and sound."

"Welford tell us what happened. I knew you were helping Hermione. When Kingsley arrived at the door and told us he was of the Phoenix we immediately left because Hermione told us to trust the Phoenix during the bad times. No one has told us anything except that you and our daughter were safe."

Welford spoke of his adventures and finished looking to his watch.

Henry frowned. He recognized the name of the wizard that rescued Welford and his daughter from the hospital but could not remember why.

"Monica I remember the name Snape but for the life of me I can't remember."

Monica chuckled. "Henry, remember when Hermione came home during the summer during her school years? All she complained about was her potions professor not giving her the grades she deserved and called him. Snape was the professor she spoke about."

Henry exclaimed. "Her hated professor is her research partner and rescued you?"

The doorbell rang.

Welford smiled. "That should be Severus bringing Hermione. They have something to announce. Pull your wand out in case it is needed sweet Poppy."

Henry opened the door and found a tall, pale, older man wearing a black suit holding Hermione's arm.

Hermione then burst through the door and caught her father in a tight hug. "Dad I've missed you so much!"

"Goose all is well. Everyone is safe and take that your companion is the man that saved you and helped Welford and you in the werewolf research."

Hermione pulled away and smiled. "Yes Dad. This is Severus Snape."

Henry shook the offered hand of the wizard and led them to the living room and poured two additional glass of scotch and handed them to his daughter and the wizard.

"A fine scotch Dr. Granger." Severus murmured tasting the flavor.

Henry looked to the man pleased. At least he appreciated a fine scotch.

Monica rushed up and hugged her daughter. "Hermione we were worried for you as our keepers did not tell us anything."

"I missed you so much Mum! But Severus has something to ask and hope it will not be too much of a shock."

Monica laughed. "Nothing could be more of a shock to us then what has happened in the last six months. Welford has told us of everything that has happened to date about your research. Thank you for saving them Professor Snape."

No holding back now. "Hermione is a special witch and I could not help but do it Dr. Granger. I know Welford told you that she is my research partner but she is more than that me. I love her and asked her to marry me and she accepted. I wish to ask your acceptance of me. I will love her and protect her always."

Henry jumped up looking at Severus. "She constantly complained about you during her summer breaks and did not in a good light.

Severus sighed and looked to Hermione. "You could have told me ahead of time Hermione."

Hermione wrung her hands in worry seeing the angry look of her father. "Merlin's sake Severus! I was young when I told them."

Henry growled out. "She is your assistant and twenty years younger. "Hermione would never love someone who she described as..."

Monica interrupted. "Henry keep it civil and say her description of Severus was one that she would not be normally drawn to."

Henry huffed. "Exactly Monica! He is a wizard." Realization hit him and looked to Severus. "What kind of spell are you holding over her?" He accused.

"I assure you Dr. Granger I have used no magic against Hermione for things happened on its own."

Severus sat down. "Please take a seat and I will explain things."

The couple sat down and listened to him.

"I was a spy for twenty years and joined the Order of the Phoenix when Voldemort killed the witch that I loved long ago. It did not matter that she chose another man over me for I never stopped loving her. I progressed up through Voldemort's ranks eventually becoming his right hand man and a double spy."

Severus continued the tale of his life including Hermione entering it.

After an hour Severus finished. "I would die for her Dr. Granger. She is everything to me and I love and want to be with her always and I can prove it."

Welford stood up. "Henry I know this man and he is perfect for Hermione. If you do not agree I will stand for her at their wedding in your stead."

Henry looked to the wizard. His daughter was obviously in love with him observing how she touched and looked at the man.

Henry found a new respect for the man. "You're a strong man Severus Snape. I could not have done what you did, sacrificing yourself in that way for people that hated you." No wonder Welford said that he is perfect man for her.

Severus chuckled. "They had every right to hate me Dr. Granger."

Hermione spoke. "We love each other and I want this. I was hoping to tell you but things went crazy."

Monica watched her daughter. She looked to Severus the same way she did to her husband.

"You said that you have proof Professor Snape."

"I do. I am the last surviving Deatheater and have carried this for years." Pulling up the sleeve of his left arm bearing the Dark Mark and held his arm out. "A mark by an evil wizard I willingly bound myself to. Love defeated the man that gave me this Mark. It was love that gave me a chance to live again and find Hermione. She can take that away if she truly loves me."

Henry snorted.

Severus pulled out two parchments and handed them to Poppy and Hermione. "It is a charm that I came up with for Draco when we were released from the Dark Lord's bond and expressed his hate of it. I was not sure of Harry's true feelings so I never gave it to Draco."

He turned to Poppy. "I'm not sure what will happen but I brought these along just in case. The charm is complex and I think I will die if Hermione does not truly love me because I love her. It is a chance I am willing to take." Pulling out phials of potions and placed them on the coffee table. "If I die and not helped by these potions you will leave it at that Poppy. I would not care to live without her for it would be meaningless. Poppy you will try first and if not successful I should not be harmed for I do not love you."

"No Severus! I know that you love me! Don't do this!" Hermione shouted out.

Severus pulled her to him and kissed her cheek. "I must do this Hermione because it will wash away any doubts of your father and set us free from my past. I'll give both of you one hour to study the parchment."

Severus stood up and left the shocked group.

Welford rushed out of the room following closely behind his comrade.

Welford joined Severus outside finding the man looking up to the few stars that shined in the night. "Are you sure about this Severus? I've not been in your world long enough but I understand what you are asking Hermione to do. Pure love is what you are asking of her."

Severus turned to Welford. "I know that she has that for me Welford for I have that with her. I must destroy the last bit of my past to begin life anew with her by my side."

"I'll stay here with you if you want." Welford spoke in a soft voice.

Severus turned to the muggle man. "I'm not one to show much Welford and I have never opened up and revealed so much of me other than Hermione. Your presence puts me at ease despite the fact that I have questions on your sanity."

Welford chuckled. "You're not alone."

"I have a brilliant witch who has chosen to love me despite what I have done. I marveled in her love when we realized it and I do not care to live in the past any longer. I have no masters now and I want my life entwined with hers."

"I'll not tell anyone you can be romantic based on what I have heard about you. I doubt that anyone would believe me anyway." Severus replied back and stood next to him looking to the stars.

Henry followed them and heard the conversation between the wizard and his brother. The man was willing to accept death for her. He went back into his house un-noticed to talk to his wife.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione read the parchment over and over again focusing. She could do this because there was no doubt that she loved Severus completely. She went to Poppy and spoke a few words and led her to the stairs.

Monica watched the go up the stairs. The man talked of death but how could one die if denied love not reciprocated?

She heard Henry come in looking troubled. "What's wrong dear?"

"That man truly loves our daughter and I pray his actions to prove himself to us does not kill him Monica." Telling her what he overheard.

"Oh Henry! Go out there and tell him he does not have to do that."

Henry looked to her sadly. "I think he planned this all along."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione and Poppy walked down and found Severus sat down in a chair, his jacket and tie removed and the silk white sleeve of his shirt rolled up revealing his Mark.

Poppy moved to him and placed the phials of potions within reach. "Are you sure of this Severus?"

"Just get on with it Poppy." He growled out closing his eyes.

The room became silent with Poppy pulling up a kitchen chair and sat down picking his arm up gently and closed her eyes moving her wand while incanting the charm and placed the tip of her wand on the faded Mark.

Everyone watched a blue flash flare brightly and fade and found the Mark still on his arms.

Hermione took Poppy's place.

"I told you once that I trusted you with my life and I still do." Severus whispered to her.

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes thinking of her love for him. She continued to focus bring her love for Severus to the forefront moving her wand and spoke the last of the incantation and pushed her wand down on the mark.

A gold light flared out and stayed with everyone hearing a loud blood-curdling scream and then moaning.

Poppy moved as the light went away pointing her wand to Severus and casted diagnostic spells as Severus pulled forward panting.

Poppy pulled him up and with Henry's help moved Severus to the sofa and laid him down.

"Hermione, I am not worthy of your love but I cherish it." Closing his eyes.

"Poppy?"

"Severus is fine Hermione. He is sleeping."

Poppy continued to monitor pleased that everything was fine with her colleague. "Hermione I have to get back to the castle. I promise Severus will be fine." She picked up his arm. "Hermione the Mark is gone. You truly love him and love is the most powerful magic in our world."

Hermione nodded. Thank God's he lived.

Welford spoke. "I'll stay here Poppy. Hermione can bring me to the castle when Severus revives. I'll watch over him."

"I'll be away then." Turning her heal and Apparated away with a loud clap.

Welford turned to his family. "Get some sleep Hermione. I think you have overtaxed your magic and need to rest. I'll watch over him."

Hermione yawned unsure.

"Poppy said he will be fine. Go Goose."

They watched Hermione look to Severus unsure and moved to the stairs to go up to her room.

Welford looked to his brother. "What do you think Henry?"

Henry looked to his brother. "I think that Hermione has found a fine man. I don't think many would risk their life for love. He has our blessing."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Albus stood outside the castle doors awaiting the return of Poppy alerted that she was within the grounds of the castle.

Poppy walked up finding the Headmaster waiting for her.

"Poppy, Welford is a wizard."


	32. Chapter 33 Her Love Confirmed To Gim

HGSSHGSS

Chpt 33 Her Love Confirmed To Him

Poppy looked to Albus in amazement. "Are you sure Albus?"

"Yes Poppy and it explains his behavior as magic unrecognized impacts one's personality. I suspect that Headmaster Dippet involved the Department of Mysteries as his magic should have manifested in other ways. I visited with them and they denied any involvement. But we will have to address that after the trial as the revelation would give the Minister's defense team ammunition to delay it because he is a witness. For once I am glad that the Minister booted me off the Wizengamot after the offspring of werewolves were cleared. I don't feel the need to tell anyone of this until things get a bit settled. It's our little secret for now don't you agree?" Winking to her.

Poppy smiled. "Of course Albus. I'll be in the Infirmary if you need anything."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Welford watched over Severus as he slept, watching his chest rise and fall in sleep.

Henry and Monica watched Welford. When he was with a patient his mind was focused tuning everything out.

"Welford, Monica and I will retire if you don't mind." Henry spoke. "It's been a long day."

Welford turn to his brother. "All is well with Tall, Dark and Grumpy. Monica make one of your wonderful breakfast in the morning and that should put him right as rain."

Monica spoke out hesitant. "If you're sure Welford. The man looks done in."

Welford stood up and hugged his sister in law. "Severus will be fine and I'm glad that you accept him."

He watched his brother and wife go up the stairs and turned his attention to the sleeping wizard.

"Ah Severus." Welford whispered out sadly. "You've led quite a life." Pulling a chair up and gently turned his arm over to observe it. He could see the faint outline of it if you knew where to look. He patted the pale wizard's hand and leaned back, thinking of Poppy and smiled.

HGSSHGSS

Madame Ashbury was going to delay the Minister's trial but once word got out of his of his arrest several Ministry officials were found dead. No doubt he was using the house arrest to his advantage. She moved to her floo and contacted the new Head of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Kingsley come through. I have to discuss the Minister with you in light of the recent murders." Stepping back and watched the tall dark man spin onto the floor and picked himself up, brushing his robes.

She went to her desk and sat down. "How is the investigation into your predecessor's death going? I hope you found something so that I can pull his house arrest."

Kingsley looked to her. "I am pleased that you ask that very question for I was going to request a meeting with you and Justice. It seems Finely was distrusting of his arrangements with the Minister and recorded every meeting, and kept a diary and ledger to use as blackmail in the future. There are mention of 10 people in the diary."

"And how many are still alive considering the murders Kingsley?" They had to move fast to reign them in so they could turn on the Minister.

"Four Madame with one of them being Aurour Johnson. I informed her of what I found and she is making a confession and making a plea agreement with Justice as we speak. She is young Madame and hope that based on what she provided after she found out the truth and the court can show lieancy. She did spy for me and provided locations which helped us."

"I can't promise anything on that Kingsley for that is up to Justice. Gather your most faithful Aurours and bring the Minister in. His house arrest is over."

Kingsley smiled. He was going to be the man leading that team and couldn't wait. "Madame I have issued warrants out for the other three. We won't have to go far for them."

Madame Ashbury waited for the wizard to continue and heard a commotion outside her office. Walking out of her office and found a horde of Aurours pushing three struggling wizards down the corridor.

"Merlin Kingsley! The corruption is that high up?" Recognizing the men.

"By thunder get your hands off me! I'm the Vice Minister and you have no right to do this." A wizard shouted as he was pulled along.

Kingsley nodded. "I'm afraid when we dig further we will find a large web of corruption Madame. I am moving as fast as I can with the guidance of the Director of Wizarding Prosecutor."

"Make sure you do things right Kingsley for there will be no preference and it will be up to you to make sure things are done right. I expect that I will be asked to step aside and not attend the case due to conflicting interest. Expect and plan for it."

Kingsley recognized his dismissal and walked toward a group of Aurours.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus woke up unsettled and then remembered where he was and sat up.

Welford appeared suddenly, face close and cackled out. "Good afternoon Tall, Dark and Grumpy!"

"I have a name Short, Squat, and Scrawny." Severus growled out and watched the man pushed away and found Hermione's warm brown eyes looking to him.

He felt a warm hand caress his cheek. "I was worried but Uncle Welford said you were fine and needed to rest and not to bother with magic liquid."

Severus felt clean and renewed in spirit, the heavy darkness that pressed against him for so many years drawn out by Hermione's love for him and decided to continue the banter. He felt closer to the muggle after last night.

Welford watched the man sit in the chair in front of him. "I sometimes wonder if you are a doctor at all Welford."

Welford shot back pleased at the man's words. "Most do when they first meet me outside of my office." He cackled back.

Severus found Monica and Henry watching them and looked to them. "Have you ever considered getting him evaluated?"

"Many times Severus…" Henry spoke and interrupted by his wife swatting him.

Welford looked affronted and spoke in the professional voice of a doctor. "Alright wizard you wish for proper diagnosis. Patient was sluggish in movement after experiencing a magical intrusion of love forced into his body by a stick touching a strange magical tattoo reacting against said intrusion. Patient lost consciousness and was moved to the sofa and made comfortable. Breathing and heartbeat was observed in normal range indicating medication was not needed as the patient was at ease and rest. Continuously monitored, the patient showed no signs of change or distress in his state. No medical intervention is needed and the physician..." Looking to Severus with a smile. "Which is me in case you forgot or wanted to forget, determined sleep and rest and ran off his niece several times throughout the day so said patient could rest, even with her stick pointed at said physician in a threatening manner. The attending physician, which is me I remind you again, determined a proper course of after treatment."

Severus looked to the man. "I suppose you might be an adequate doctor after all. What does my after treatment consist of?"

"Henry, he tells me I'm adequate. His words mean so much more than the Queen's Accolades and awards from the Royal Society of Medicine." He cackled out and looked to Severus seriously and continued.

"Continued exposure to said niece and her love is your cure my man. The physician, which is me in case you need to be reminded, determines no need of further intervention. I won't even charge you for my services since you will be part of the family. See I am a doctor after all!"

Severus glared at the muggle. "I asked for it." Hearing the man cackle back. "You did!"

He stood up pulling Hermione to him hugging her tightly and ignored Welford. "I knew that you could do it Hermione."

Welford looked to his brother who looked to him in embarrassment. "See Henry? Well on his way to recovery."

Severus broke the embrace when he heard her mother speak. "Severus I'm sure you're hungry. I've made Sheppard's Pie. Let's move to the dining room so we can eat."

"Thank you Doctor Granger."

Monica tutted as she led the group out of the living room. "It's Monica now that you are family. Never mind Welford. He is what he is."

Welford muttered in indignation from the rear of the group. "I heard that!"

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Two months passed and Severus met Hermione at the entrance to the Great Hall after hours. There was no research to be done now as they completed the research and the full moon passed with Draco not changing staying in the cell with Harry that night with Thywaite declaring a cure with a promise from Welford that he would supply the muggle medicine required if funded.

Hermione looked to her fiancée. "Except for the continued trial of the Minister everything is done."

"I do not wish to hear of that spectacle Hermione. It has been going on for a month and we had to be there in case we were called and it wasted my time." He growled out and led her away from the entrance towards the gates.

Hermione laughed. "I wonder how Albus convinced Horace Slughorn to teach in our place while we are away. Besides your testimony put a quick end to the Defense Severus. They rested their case almost immediately."

"Our esteemed Headmaster has his ways." Severus replied. "I want to be away from all of this and only be with you tonight. Thank Merlin we are not needed and allowed to be together once again."

Hermione laughed remembering when the defense pushed him and heard him growl out to the court to give him Veritteserum and be done with it. The Defense agreed sure that they could find a flaw with his testimony. But that was their undoing as his testimony revealed the Minister's blood on his hands due to his illegal use of Legilimens and was heavily fined in the aftermath with Harry paying the fine for him. The Wizengamot was debating the evidence and a verdict was expected in a few days.

They walked down to the gates hand in hand. "The stars are beautiful Severus. I missed them while we were sequestered."

"So did I Hermione." He replied. "I grew up in a city and never thought about them much. But when I arrived here away from the light and noise, Hogwart's was the second most beautiful thing I found in my entire life."

Hermione continued to walk. She did not mind his unspoken reference to Lily. Everyone remembered their first love and always will. Hers was for Ron and they tried and realized quickly that they were better off as mates.

Severus opened the gate and allowed her through before closing them behind him. "So what are your plans for us? We have a week off before going back to the tedious job of teaching."

Hermione looked surprised. "Severus you were the one that sent a parchment asking that we meet tonight."

"I did not Hermione for I received a parchment from you."

Hermione pulled her parchment out and studied it. The words inked were his and could spot no differences. "Hmmm there is something more going on here." she murmured pulling her wand out with her other hand and touched the parchment. "Reveal you secrets." She commanded and watched the tip of her wand glow for a moment.

"Lumos!" And the tip of her wand became a bright glowing light and read the words that was revealed under the original words.

_Hermione._

_We know that you have been released from the trial and know that your Beau wants to be away._

_You both love the stars and remoteness so we have purchased a house for you to be away when not teaching. Consider it a pre-wedding gift and know that we love you so much. Merely touch your wands on the parchment and think of destination and you will arrive._

_We can't ever thank you enough for setting us free and provide a place that you can both get away. Touch the parchment with your wand to the parchment and think destination._

_Love,_

_Harry and Draco_

Hermione chuckled and handed the parchment to Severus and watched him read it.

Severus placed his hand on the parchment, watching Hermione do the same and close here eyes and felt them pulled away into the night.

Hermione opened her eyes and noticed that she was at the door of a quaint cottage. She turned around finding the cottage in the middle of a meadow surrounded by a forest that was at the right distance to not block out the sky. It was completely dark here with no lights of the city to dim the bright twinkling stars in the sky above.

"Merlin Severus! Where do you think we are?" Hermione exclaimed out into the silence.

He picked her up in his arms and led her to the door. "That is the least important thing to think of tonight my dear." Opening the door and swept in watching a fire flare up in the fireplace providing a dancing warm orange glow into the room. Moving closer to the fire he looked to her, black obsidian eyes looking deeply into the warm brown eyes of hers. "I missed you Hermione. Not being able to touch or be close to you, only to pass by you in the courtroom nearly drove me crazy."

She felt him gently lower her until she was standing, never breaking away from her eyes. "I felt the same Severus." She whispered and moved a hand to run it through his black hair before resting on his cheek.

Was it a moment or was it minutes? Feeling time stopped, lost in the eyes of her fiancée.

He was caught up with her, running his hands through her brown hair hearing a sigh escape from her lips. He moved down and gently kissed her, enjoying the simplicity of it as she responded back in kind.

Simple, pure love and it was all for him to take and give back in kind. Welford was right in his diagnosis and Albus as well with his.

Hermione broke the kiss and stepped back and unclasped her travelling cloak allowing it to slip away from her watching him do the same. He never broke contact from her eyes as they continued to undress themselves in front of one another.

Soon they were naked in front of one another with Severus holding his arms out and felt the witch move to him, pressing tightly against him and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again feeling a hot flame of desire pulse throughout his body.

He broke the kiss and moved to her neck lightly nipping as his hands moved down to her shoulder to hold him as he continued.

"More Severus!" She moaned out as her body shuddered in passion.

His hands cupped her pert breast and used his thumbs to brush across her hard nipples, hearing her moan again.

"Oh Hermione!" He growled out softly, using his tongue to swirl around one nipple before he moved to another, gently laying her down on the rug in front of the fireplace as he continued muttering. "God's this is perfect."

Hermione looked up, his hair hiding his face and desire flared up to the forefront. "Love me Severus Snape!" She demanded.

Severus fell to her using his legs to spread hers and held his cock at her entrance and slowly pushed in enjoying the feel and stilled when he felt himself fully within her. He moaned out in pleasure when he felt her muscles squeezed his ample girth and it was then when he began to move slowly, long strokes finding a timing that she wanted and needed.

It was then that he lost all consciousness of time, moving into her until she shouted "Severus!"

He felt her velvet walls clamp onto him tightly driving him to increase his pace until he came as well not far behind, feeling his ejaculate release deep inside of her and shouted out "Hermione!" Continuing to drive into her before moving to a slow pace before he stilled his movement and fell on top of her, resting a moment panting out before he wrapped her into his arms and looked into her warm brown eyes for a moment before moving to her side and held her tightly against him.

No words were spoken and soon both fell asleep in front of the fireplace, arms wrapped around one another.

They spent the whole week allowed them in the cottage not venturing out until the night broke, looking out to the stars before exploring one another again.

Severus felt her wrap his arms around him. "Time to go back and teach the dunderheads again sweet witch."

Hermione smiled and felt herself pulled away.

She found herself at the entrance to the Great Hall and felt Severus place her arm around his and moved down the center aisle interrupting the evening meal.

He placed her at the seat she normally occupied and found the Headmaster looking to him.

Severus moved to the winged podium and spoke in the harsh voice that the students were used to. "I have an announcement to make and each of you will heed my words or suffer my wrath. I wish to announce that I am engaged to Apprentice Granger. You will treat her accordingly." Glaring out to the students for a moment before he took his seat next to Hermione.

Scattered clapping was heard for a moment before the students began to talk to one another concerning the announcement.

The meal soon finished and Albus moved to address them after the staff left. "Congratulations though I already knew of it."

"Thanks Headmaster." Hermione spoke and held Severus' hand.

"Come to my chambers after breakfast tomorrow with Severus Hermione. Something has come up concerning Welford and you are needed."

Hermione and Severus watched the Headmaster leave.

Hermione turned to Severus. "What could it be?"

AN I like to try to keep my chapters to a certain length and I promise the next is the end as I tie everything up. (I hope I do).


	33. Chapter 34 The end

HGSSHGSS

Chpt 34 The End

Severus and Hermione met with Albus the next day finding Welford and Poppy in the room along with a middle aged wizard sitting in the office.

"Wonderful!" Albus clapped his hands at their arrival. "The relation of one magical is in attendance so we can begin. Severus, Hermione have a seat and Poppy will explain why we are all here today."

"It was nothing at first that I noticed when we first met but it was when Welford picked up Harry's wand to give it to him and I noticed his arm trembled as he handed it over. I spoke to Albus about my suspicion for all First years have that tremble in their arm as the focus their magic and it goes away. I talked to Albus and he agreed to watch and I dropped my wand in front of Welford and Albus observed the same thing." Poppy sat bat down and grabbed Welford's hand and found him look to her with a questioning look in his eyes.

Albus stood up. "I did see it and pulled out the Book to see if Welford's name was listed there and I found that it was." Motioning all to his desk to look down at the old tome finding the muggle man's name there along with the side notes.

All sat back down and Albus remained standing as he continued. "Imagine my surprise at the side notes and went to the Department of Mysteries who denied any involvement and existence of the prophecy that was referenced. I spoke with Lord Malfoy and he agreed to find out about it as he is very grateful for Welford's cure. And that is why Unspeakable Morrison is here."

Morrison stood up looking unhappy of the fact that he was here. "Lord Malfoy was very persuasive and I ask your discretion as I could lose my life for revealing what I am about to. I investigated the reference and I found this." Pulling out a wrapped item and placed it on the desk and unwrapped it revealing a smoke filled clear globe.

"I found the globe and went to the Book and found that Unspeakables visited a seven year old muggle boy and used charms and spells that I cannot reveal surpressing his magical abilities from manifesting. There were no notes from the fifties indicating a time to release them so it was never done. May I leave now Headmaster?"

"Go Morrison for I can release the charms and spells if needed and I thank you for coming here."

"Thank you Headmaster and make sure Lord Malfoy keeps up his part of the deal."

Everyone watched the Unspeakable leave and heard Welford speak out in confusion. "Poppy, I do not understand this. Do I have magic? That is impossible for I remember Henry's complaints of the strange things that happened with my niece before she received the letter. I've never done anything like her."

Albus spoke. "In your time here at Hogwart's you've watched Poppy cast charms checking student's magical signatures. Why don't you allow her to do that now?"

Welford looked at Hermione. "What do think Goose?"

"It's up to you Welford. It might explain some of your eccentric behaviors."

"Despite all of this I can't see how this is true. Go ahead." Welford replied nervously

Poppy patted his hand. "It will be okay Welford." Moving her wand and pointed it to him as a red light flared out before going away.

Albus spoke out in the silence. "Welford you're a wizard. Your magic is low but that is because it has been restricted."

Welford looked to Albus in confusion. "I'm not sure I understand this."

Albus pointed to the globe on his desk. "Welford the answer lies within that globe. Not one muggle has ever been denied entry into this school save you. Only you can pick it up as it is tied to you. Break the globe and you can find out why you were denied your right."

Welford eyed the globe. "If I view this and you release the charm I am bound to will it change me?"

Albus noticed his fear. "I do not know how the magic will affect you when fully released Welford. I make no promises."

Welford moved and picked up the globe watching it flare green. "Poppy come with me so that we can discuss this. I like how I am now despite what others think of me and do not want to risk a change. Severus you understand this."

Severus watched the indecision in the man's face. "I do understand Welford and Poppy will be the best to discuss this with you."

Albus motioned to the door to his bedchambers. "You can go in there and we will stay her for your decision Welford."

They watched the medi-witch and muggle open the door and entered closing the door behind them.

Welford watched Poppy sit and held out the globe. "Do you think we need to hear it sweet Poppy?"

Poppy looked to her man. "I think you want to know why you were denied your right Welford."

"Right then my Love." Dropping the globe and watched it break as a willowy tall woman stood.

"Welford that is our Divination Professor's Grandmother." She whispered.

Both leaned forward as a light female voice spoke out.

"_One born related to a lion of the future who will be one of three Lions and a noble Snake to defeat a Dark Lord in time but denied he will be of his true right as he is needed in the future to chase a wolf disguised as a lion._

_He will find one that he searched for so many years due to his relation and find one that is of an angel to him. They will help silence the wolf with the blood of the Lion for he will become a master of blood._

_His right will be found out while he chases the wolf._

_Mark my words for the new Lion will be tempted despite the Angel. If he accepts his inheritance after years of denial then the world will be placed into a fire as the world has never known as the Majics unleashed will come forward and force a good man to the Dark despite what he presents. But if he denies his right then all will remain as it is as he only has one chance to claim the inheritance when realized."_

They watched the smoke fade and Poppy watched Welford fall down on the floor. "I wanted to take the gift I found out. Oh Poppy after everything that has happened I cannot risk to be that man. Do all the Prophecy's come true?"

Poppy fell down and pulled Welford into her arms. "I love you as you are now. Oh Welford I curse the day I realized that you might have magic and revealed it."

He struggled for a moment fighting the magic he felt come to the forefront whispering to him. "No Darkness I will not be your vessel as I realize my right. I remember Severus's story. Kiss me Poppy!"

Poppy kissed him and felt Welford respond in kind and felt the Darkness pushed away.

"Poppy does it matter to you if I'm magic or not?" Welford asked.

"No Welford I love you as you are."

Welford moved to the door. "Then we know what I need to do."

They watched Welford and Poppy walk back into the room. "I am a wizard Albus and I choose to remain Muggle as determined by your Department of Magical Mysteries. Come Poppy."

They watched in stunned silence as Welford left with his witch

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Six months later found a double wedding at Malfoy Manor with Severus marrying Hermione along with his crazed muggle relation marrying Poppy. After the formal dances and announcements he pulled Welford aside.

"You never told anyone why you did not want your magic released Welford." Severus asked of his new relation.

"You will never tell Hermione of what I am about to tell you." Whispering into the pale man's ear.

Severus nodded at Welford's words and left him without a word moving to his wife.

"What did you talk to Welford about Severus?" Wrapping her arms around him.

"Merely my congratulations Hermione. Look to Draco and Harry."

Hermione looked to Harry, his arm wrapped around Draco and noticed the blonde haired wizard rolled up sleeves arms unblemished.

"So Harry loves Draco and they have been healed and renewed. Take me to our remote house Severus for I find that I want to be with my husband."

Severus chuckled. "Maybe we can enroll you again in my minion course wife?"

She felt Severus pull her to him and turned his heal before she had a chance to respond.


End file.
